Sacrifices
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Vlad Masters has done it now and really messed Danny up in this situation. Now, he has to do whatever it takes for his mom and more to get through.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me for writing this out...I have a plan for this one, :'D**

* * *

><p>Times really knew how to drag anyone out and felt like nothing seemed to turn around well. Everyone settled into their routine after a half of year and it still felt emptied. Everyone had to move on, remembered that it's part of our everyday lives, and they're just lucky they weren't so close.<p>

Six months ago, my dad passed away.

He passed away because of a sufferable heart attack and died when he was on the way to the hospital. There was no way a fruitloop could have done it. He was back in Wisconsin for a good few months and hasn't exactly stayed in much touch. He had many proof of where he was and good witnesses.

Jazz was at college and back at the first week when it all happened. I remembered she taught me everything with driving while I was trying to take a driving school at the same time. She had to teach me things ahead of time and it was great and useful. I was an official driver on the road like her. People felt safe with my driving, but that didn't matter now.

She had to miss out on our dad's funeral since college came first. She couldn't bear the thoughts of crying and being more miserable. I didn't blame her and I had things to do as well. Being a hero put a lot of work and effort. Hm, sometimes…I wondered if dad could see that his own son was a hero now. Does he see how I had to live my life like this? How much sacrifice I put in for everyone? That there were certain people I trusted?

I felt bad, though. Does he feel different knowing I'm Danny Phantom? All this time? Should have I told my parents all this time? I lied to them. I protected them. I betrayed them. I sacrificed my daily life for them. Everything I did was for the better, it would be counted as selfishness act.

It's kind of late to tell dad about my secret. He died because of a heart attack and all the food he ate was killing him. Jazz and I should have told him not to eat too many fat food, greasy food, and salt food. Or could have we gotten him into a good exercise routine?

No, he chose to eat that way and lived his life. Now, we have to deal with our own.

Sam took in patrolling with me tonight. Tucker couldn't join since his parents grounded him for failing typical English test. Did they really have to take it such a big deal? I shrugged and figured Sam and I can cover Tucker's part. It's really splitting up half the town, but more work. We had to stay awake for an extra hour to cover more ground.

I had to put up about a few ghosts, but they weren't any easier than I expected. Sam had to deal with some herself and I was glad she continued to use some Fenton weapons she 'stole' from my home. Our parents really believed we're sleeping, but it's practically an hour late and passed midnight.

Mom hasn't been herself and kept herself in the same routine. Wake up, make herself breakfast, small invention, chores, yell at me to help around, make dinner, watch some news about me or in another sense, Phantom, looked at the scrapbook, take a shower, and then, go to sleep. She hasn't gotten into a happier routine. I was glad she didn't call Vlad or ask for comfort. It was beset that way. If she did call him, I'd have a talk to her that dad wouldn't approve, reminded her the last time to come across for a creep back at the invitation of DALV, and that I was still here for her. Mom didn't…not yet so far, but I rather keep it this way. Jazz even supported my back up plan.

It's only if we're desperate, but luckily for her. I was taking over my dad's place since I knew how things should have been. She finally managed to smile for me at the end of the first month when dad passed away. Jazz wouldn't be home until mid-July so she could attend college later in September.

"Thank goodness it's Friday, I don't think I could stay awake if we had school tomorrow."

I sighed, "Yeah, and Tucker can finally join us on Sunday, so we'll get some sleep."

"Have you ever considered closing the portal just for two weeks? We need a desperate vacation and summer school is ruining it!" Sam has been annoyed about her grades for a while.

Sam, Tucker, and I had failed at least one course and that was English. Mr. Lancer thought we could use some extra credit and insisted on taking the summer course. Mom said education was important, so that came first. I couldn't push it at the end of May and went along. Sam's parents thought she should follow the school's request. Tucker's parents expected higher with the grades. So in all, we had no choice but take it anyway. We were in it together and it was only for five hours.

I sighed, "I'll try, but somehow the ghost portal keeps opening up and lately there's more appearing portal at random places. I can't really control that and you know Skulker found a newer way to get into our world." I reminded her.

She sighed, "Right…well, at least Plasmius hasn't bugged us. I guess he really has no other motivation."

I growled, "Shut up, look, since I got the last ghost. Let's call it a quit and it's obviously you need sleep."

"Good, we need a deadbeat sleep."

I scoffed and we disconnected our communication device. For me, Sam went straight home and snuck in. I on the other hand, enter into my room without a worried.

"AH!" A scream picked up easily.

I transformed back to Fenton and raced to the particular bedroom. I kicked the door opened and saw mom stripped naked with a man who held her down. I growled and marched up the gray hair man.

"Get out! Get out now!" I snapped, "You're never welcomed here!" I growled at the man who had blue eyes, just those familiar ones.

Mom struggled to get out of the man's grip, but I wasn't afraid of him. I never was to begin with. He lets go of my mom and I grabbed the sheet to cover my mom.

"Get the hell out of here and never come back." I hissed.

The man took it well enough that I wasn't pleased today. He crossed the biggest line and we were no longer just archenemies. He was an official criminal. I knew how to handle him and he walked out of the room while grabbing his clothes.

Mom shivered and I kept her wrapped in the blankets. The man has not once argued back or took what he wanted. He ruined it all for my mom, but now she's frighten. Dammit, I should have come home early. I hugged mom, but she was too horrified to do anything. I lifted her up and carried her downstairs. Her weight didn't bother me, she was easy to carry, and I allowed her to sit down in the kitchen's chair. I went to make her some hot coffee and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I should have come sooner." I started to stir her usual flavoring for her drink, "…ho…how long was he doing it for?"

One thing for sure, he was going to get it. He purposely raped my mother…he_ raped_ her. I handed her coffee cup and slowly she took a sip. Her hands trembled so much, in her eyes filled with terror, and how difficult it was for her to talk about it. The fear she had for the man…

"Ab-about…tw-twenty minu-tes."

My hands already turned into a fist. I wasn't on time, I didn't save her, and failed her for being the protective ones. I growled.

"I'll be sure he gets his ass kicked."

She shook her head and whimpered. Her hands bundled up on both of mine.

"Please…don-don't, dear."

My head shook, "Mom…he deserves it. I have kicked his ass a hundred times," I growled, "What he did was wrong, mom! He…raped you! I-I shouldn't have stayed out late, I should have been here sooner, and I-I failed to protect you!"

Mom wept and I held her in my arms. I really didn't know what to do. I just couldn't leave her alone. She continued to cry for good few hours, I had to wait until she fell asleep, and it was getting late. I needed help, but the cops weren't experienced with ghosts. So, I needed ghostly help and I knew good ghosts.

I made sure mom was sleeping on the couch. Her room wouldn't give her much comfort, but what choice did I have? I pulled out my phone and started to call Sam. I trusted her the most and made a call in the kitchen. I watched how tired and defenseless mom was. It was one thing when it came to other men and how attracted they were to her. However…forcing her to do something she doesn't want and her guards are pointless. Against that sickening man, he pushed it and crossed the line.

The ringing pattern was in my ear, waited to get a good hold, and someone muttered about kicking my ass for calling.

"Yeah, kick my butt later, Sam. This is emergency and serious. My mom…she was raped." I kept it low.

"Oh…my, was it…him?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but I kicked him out."

"Fenton style or Phantom hero?"

"Fenton style. Sam…she's scared and I can't leave her alone. I-I need to get some of my ghost friends so she c-"

"I get it, Danny. I'm on the way. Gee…have you slept at all?"

My head shook, "No. I couldn't. He can come back and do it all over again, not until I've got protection for the both of us." I ruffled my hair back and sighed.

"Man…I can't believe he really did it. For six months, we have no heard from him until now? That's just even lower. I'll be there in five minutes. Do you need anything?"

I thought about it and sighed.

"Bring in some doughnuts, bagels, coffee, hot tea, or whatever you think my mom needs. I just need you to keep her safe and watch her. She has been crying for about three hours."

"She'll make it fine, Danny. She is strong, after all."

I chuckled, "Thanks…and get some new pajamas clothes too. He ripped them."

"Dammit, he should be arrested."

"And he'll be able to sneak out of it with his pleasing."

"Who says the human jail?"

"…I'll think about it."

"You better. I'll be there in ten minutes!"

I nodded and she hung up first. I watched how mom was at sleep. She had to deal with the creepy side, but what's worse she didn't know what he was capable of. A fruitloop, who has dangerous ability and very manipulating, man who raped mom today. What I have to do now was invent a special portal against Vlad. He won't be able to get it. That and the ghost portal to block his way in either way. Mom's safety came first and everything for her.

If I reported Vlad to the police, they won't believe me but they will with mom. Could he purposely come here without any transportation necessary? He does have teleporting ability and I can't tell the world to what he can do. If I did, it would means he goes down with me. I didn't care, mom was someone I have left and I won't let him get away with it.

I started to help myself for some coffee…sometimes, it helped and other times, it was a stupid trend to follow. I haven't slept at all yesterday because of the ghosts. For once, Sam was right. We needed a vacation. School wasn't important right now. Sure, we're almost there to finish high school, but getting a GED and taking a community college to finish up the rest would be better idea. Sam can hire a tutor or a private teacher for just three of us. Someone who can have us on the same level. We wouldn't have to put up with detention.

Right now…mom was important and her needs.

She flung up from the couch, breathing irregularly, and I rushed over to her to show her I was here. I hugged her and her hands clung onto me. She finally settled down.

"Mom, are you alright?" Of course…stupid question, she isn't!

She shook her head, "No…he…he did things in my mind…he said some things aren't always what it-it seems. Wh-wh-what could he-he possibly means?"

I blinked…I knew well enough he was putting a plan to make her emotional or confused, but why this? Was he willing to give up a secret after twenty-two years? Hell no, he won't get away with it. I rubbed her back.

"Mom, it's just a nightmare. Nightmares are only getting into your fears." I rubbed her back even more, "Look, Sam is coming here. She's going to stay with you while I find us…some ghosts help." I bit my lips.

She shook her head, "Danny, it's too dangerous to go into the ghost worl-"

"Ghost zone and I have been in there several times. Not all ghosts are actually evil and some actually protected me. Trust me, they will want to return my favor for helping them big time." I grinned.

At least some part wasn't a lie, giving her some ideas, and feeling safer with me.

"…how come you never took me in there with you?"

I shrugged, "You were busy with inventions." I smiled to lighten things up, "Sam has been there too. She likes the place more than I do. Anyway, she knows how to fight against ghosts and she will be on the way. Sam will keep you company, mom."

Mom cuddled up with me and my arms around her to make her feel good. What would dad do? I'm just a kid…more of almost an adult. How did Jazz go through it all herself? Okay…what would Jazz do in this situation? Well, she would insist they should talk about it, even if it's hard. So, getting mom to talk about it would be a best start.

"Mom…um, I'm not like Jazz and all…but, do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to call her so you can talk to her?"

Honestly…I hate being not all that bright about some situation. All I can do would be fight against him and ghosts. It's practically annoying and frustrating when I can't handle this problem.

She shook her head, "No…it's…not going to make me feel any better."

I felt bad for her, "Mom, you know he has a problem and I believe you because I see him doing it to you."

She gripped my shirt, "Stay away from, sweetie…please."

In her eyes looked helpless, hopeless, and lost. No, I wasn't going to let her suffer. There had to be a reason why Vlad did this all. What made him act like this? He broke out some nerves to walk across the line and try to claim what's his? Didn't he take a hint when dad died? She was never interested in him. She never called him for comfort. It was always me, mom has wanted, and she trusted me.

"Then, how the hell is he going to learn to never mess with you again? If I turn him over to the police, he will-" Then I shut up.

Mom wasn't Sam or Tucker or Jazz. She doesn't know. Mom waited for me to continue, but I shut up instantly about it.

"…I know how to handle him, mom. Just trust me and let me scare him for good."

She shook her head, "Pl-please stay away…" She begged and wept.

I wiped her tears away and sighed. I gave in to let her think I went her way. No, I'll fight him-

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU CREEP! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!"

Mom jumped to Sam's shouting and my eyes looked over at the door. I patted mom to calm her down and hurried over to the door. Sam had her Fenton Wrist ray at action and Vlad stood in front. He only had his business pants and white t-shirt. His face was disturbing enough. I grabbed Sam in where she had other things and she joined into the house.

"Let me, Sam."

She scoffed and joined over with my mom. At least Sam can provide comfort for my mom and I went outside to see Vlad myself. He really made me boiled today and I had no damn sleep over twenty four hours so far. He was so damn lucky I can consume my ghost energy to rely on. My hands formed its ecto blast and held it.

"You better get the hell out of here, Plasmius!" I snapped.

He chuckled, "And you think you're the man in charge. She needs a real man, Daniel-"

I blasted at him almost enough to his face, "Shut up and leave." A hissed.

His head bounced back and saw how dangerous I was now.

"Now, now…your mother is mine now-"

I blasted at his hair and managed to cut some of his hair. He couldn't believe what I just did.

"No. She denied you. She's terrified of you, _Plasmius_. Get your damn ass out of here or your life will get fucked up!" I meant every word of it.

His hands covered his hair, "You cut that out, Daniel-"

I blasted where his hands were and he yelped, "Fuck it, Vlad!"

He hissed, "You'll regret it, Dan-"

I altered my attack to a ghostly wail and he flung back several miles away from my home and me. I transformed to Phantom and watched out for him. I saw where he landed and blasted the freezing power right at him. He turned into an icicle and he really couldn't go against the frozen moment. I floated closer to him and really pissed off with his action.

"You will not touch mom, you will not talk to her, you will not claim her, and you! Will! Not! Be! Allowed! Here! Ever! AGAIN!" I whipped out my new power.

I somehow formed electricity because of my Phantom Phreeze power. Vlad screamed and felt severe pain due to such dryness in the air. I grabbed him and spun around to throw him out of town and back to where he came from. I huffed after seeing he was waaaaay out of state. I flew back home quickly and went Fenton. I entered back into the house and muttered fruitloop under my breath. I locked up the door and joined the women in the living room.

Mom was eating at least. She's having one of those filled doughnut and Sam took a sip of her hot tea. I sat down next to mom and smiled.

"He's going back home now."

"You didn't…" Mom assumed.

I chuckled, "No. I just threatened to call the police right in front of him. He scammed off and went home."

She sighed and Sam knew well enough what happened. She offered a coffee cup for me and I grinned.

"Thanks. I'll need it when I go into the ghost zone."

Sam tensed up and gave me a questionnaire look.

"Does she…"

My head shook before mom could catch on.

"That we explored into the ghost zone a lot? Yeah, she's alright about it now…I told you we should have told her."

Sam realized I used it as an excuse, but at least mom can trust me with the ghosts I know.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Sam, you got your phone?"

She nodded, "Yup and the Fenton ear phone too."

Right, that would be useful. I nodded and mom saw us have our usual conversation, only if she knew.

"What is it like out there?"

I blinked, "…um, Sam can explain it better than I can, mom. She can tell you all sort of fascinating stuff and what we came across." I grinned, "So, will you be alright with, Sam, mom? 'Cause I can call Tucker to join in too."

"You said she can fight ghosts, what about Vlad?"

My hands curled up, couldn't even want to hear that name alone, and how ticked off he made me today.

"Sam, help her get back on her feet."

Sam nodded, "Of course, now go, Danny. Those trips are long and you know how often the ghost zone changes its location." She scouted me out of the room.

My eyes rolled and bought the coffee cup with me. This time, I decided to fly into the ghost zone without the spectra speeder to worry about. This way, it was faster to get to places and I knew just the first ghost to help out. Sure, he's annoying and all, but he can be helpful. I spotted him not too far and joined up with him. He was practicing some developing on his own to create boxes at his own desire.

"Hey Box Ghost." Hopefully he won't think I'm fighting.

He floated up suddenly and realized I wasn't mad or annoyed today. He floated down and met up with me.

"You! What do you want with the Box Ghost?" His way of talking has got to be better.

I sighed, "Look, I have some problems and I need someone to protect my home."

He blinked, "Dude, I don't want to protect your town…"

"No, just my house and my mom. I can't leave her alone."

"What's in it for me?"

I sighed, "If you help, I will let you have some real boxes in the ghost zone."

"Deal!" Box Ghost joined up with me already as enough.

He flew with me and helped to find some of my ghost friends like Wulf, Frostbite, Pandora, Point Dexter, Princess Dora, and of course, Box Ghost insisted getting help from Lunch Lady. I noticed he's been really into her a lot lately and I couldn't really say no. I mean, after seeing their future daughter. I can't change the future for that. So, she was happy enough to join and insisted that she would cook for my mom. Let's just say I didn't mind that at all as long she cooked our food for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I'm not going too fast.**

* * *

><p>They all flew home with me and I told them all specifically to not tell my mom my halfa being or the other halfa. They understood and respected my decision to remain as a secret. I went back to being a Fenton and joined upstairs. The ghosts followed me or flew behind me into the kitchen and mom was sitting there with Sam. They were talking about something and she saw me. Mom was in a newer pajama and covered in a fresh robe too. Thankfully, Sam knew what my mom often likes to wear in her sleep.<p>

"Hey mom, Sam." I waved.

Mom waved back, "Hello sweetie…" She stopped, still in the upsetting moment.

Sam's eyes showed pitied, "I was telling her about my rich secret, Danny."

I nodded and had no clue she was going to confess that to my mom. I guess in a way, mom probably felt guilty for letting Sam giving her all and Sam must had to prove there wasn't any need to feel guilty. Hell, Sam made it simple enough that she wanted to talk to people just like everyone else.

"Ah, yeah. Anyway, I found my ghost friends and they're happy to help out." I gestured them to come in.

Sam held her defense up just in case, but mom was more nervous to meet a ghost on a human communication level. It was a first time for mom to actually not attack ghosts, she trusted me enough to know what I was doing, and all.

"Okay, meet Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Wulf, Frostbite, Princess Dora, Pandora, and Point Dexter. Oh, yes…Wulf speaks Esperanto, by the way. He can understand us, but he tends to draw or point things out to be obvious." I nodded.

Mom blinked and very surprised to see all the ghosts in one very room in her own house.

"What of Phantom?"

I shrugged, "I don't think he can help us out right now. He has other ghosts to worry about for everyone else."

She nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

I walked up to Sam and pulled her over into the living room for some privacy.

"Thank you so much, Sam, for everything."

She smiled, "Hey, you mom is pretty cool and she's like a second mom to me. What she needs is Jazz and I think-"

My head shook, "No, she's in college right now. She will be finished soon and back in a few weeks."

Sam disapproved instantly, "Your mom was raped, Danny. You need to think of it for her!"

"And may I remind you that fruitloop was capable of overshadowing anyone but you and Tucker! He'll do it to, Jazz, though! I can't drag Jazz into this!"

She sighed, "Danny, she only took an extra class, she can retake it again next year. Your mom needs someone who is fielded in psychology or in a sense, a therapy!"

I groaned and couldn't believe it! Jazz really loved her college life, but it would really stall more of her plans and interests.

"No, I don't want her to drop everything and turn around. I can handle mom myself."

Sam tried, "Danny…your mom wouldn't say anything about the rape scene with Vlad. How can she get better? Professional therapy doesn't know anything about Vlad or nor realizes his obsession. I'm starting to think he's up to something and I know he wouldn't pull a stunt like this."

I crossed my arms. To be honest, I agreed with Sam about Vlad's scheme. I wanted to know why he did that and how he purposely allowed it.

"He looked proud of his action for doing it to my mom. He tried to claim her as his." I shrugged, "I mean, I know he has in the past and mention it right to my face. But this time, he actually meant it personally like she was a wife to him already." My head shook, "I can't figure it out why or what, Sam."

Sam sighed, "Well, at least she didn't die or suffer any blood loss. I see some strong grip on her and she's sensitive with her arms. He really left some serious bruises, but…"

Sam dropped her sentence from there. I looked and checked to see if mom was alright, but she seemed to be talking to the ghosts with her questions towards them. So, something made Sam stopped talking about something.

"What?" I blinked.

She shook her head, "The bruises disappeared when I helped her put on her robes."

I whispered, "…you don't think she could be…like me, do you?"

Sam felt unsure, "I don't know, she didn't show much of a symptom of slipped in ghost powers. She looked completely human to me. Do you think Vlad might have put something in her to prevent evidence of her rape moment?"

I gulped, "If he did, then we're in damn trouble."

Sam and I knew that Vlad was capable of creating something, especially a clone of me. One thing for sure, he will actually cross the line…if it helped him. I felt badly for Vlad…he only wanted was love, but her had to choose the darker side and nothing more. He's being stubborn to obtain my mom and that didn't change a thing.

"I need another coffee…" I muttered.

Sam shook her head, "No, you need to sleep. You bought the ghosts here to protect the both of you guys."

My head shook, "She doesn't know them as well as we do, Sam." I hugged myself, "She doesn't fully concept what they really are."

Sam sighed and pulled out her phone. She made a few call about something and I had no idea what she was up to. Once she hung up, she had a smile on her face and walked over to the door. She reached out and retrieved a few orders at her hands. Once she got down to the fifth packages, she closed the door and I joined up with her with a puzzle on my face.

"Sam?"

Sam smiled, "If you won't sleep, then we'll all sleep together in the same room. I got us a couple of air bed and the alarm is set in just in case it senses a new intruder from any room."

Sometimes, I never expected Sam to do any of that stuff or really go overboard. I could never underestimate her at all. She started to form up the air beds for her and me. I walked into the kitchen and mom seemed to get herself back together with pondering questions for the ghosts.

"…do you not sleep at all?" She had to ask that?

Frostbite chuckled, "We conserve our energy most of the time if we are not battling or using our power. It is quite often we do not ever need to sleep, Ms. Fenton."

"Do you all contain the same power?"

My eyes rolled, "Mom, they're here to protect you and me. Not answer all of your questions in twenty-four seven." I chuckled.

Mom shook her head out of fascination, "This is amazing! These ghosts here are almost like us except they have far more abilities and different forms of energy! It certainly matched up with Phantom and how he's able to function more with everyone. It gives no little wonder!" She laughed.

Well, if she's getting over her current fears, it was great to see her this way. I helped her out of the seat and lead her back to the living room. She instantly noticed Sam's plan and played along.

"Dear, I have many more questions."

I sighed, "Mom, you need your sleep and so do I. Sam here probably had two or three hours of sleep before she came here."

She sighed, "Will you let me ask more questions tomorrow? How long are they staying here for?"

"You can ask them bunch of questions tomorrow and the next day and so. They're staying here until I think we're safe for sure." I grinned.

"Won't they need their ghost home?"

I shrugged, "Mom, the ghost portal is near. If they need it, they would do so. Right now, they're here to help us." I pointed at the couch, "Get on airbed, I'll get us more bla-"

"Already ordered them, Danny." Sam smirked, "Your mom got good taste in blankets."

Wow…Sam was catching on quite fast with mom's style and they were already bonding. Mom joined on the airbed of her own, Sam tossed the blankets and pillows to her, and mom took comfort. I took the couch that was closer to the door and window. It was harder enough to know he can sneak past me. The ghost flew around which made it hard to ignore my ghost sense, but each of them took a place that pretty much keep good distance. We were all able to fall asleep for another few more hours.

… … …

Someone was tugging my arm and I groaned. Why couldn't I sleep in another few more hours? My eyes fluttered opened and saw Sam who was waking me up. She waited for me to get up and I did. My hand rubbed my eyes and yawned off my head.

"What?"

"It's one in the afternoon. We slept enough."

I moaned in such headache and dizziness.

"And I thought we're sleeping in more."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable when your mom is talking to Lunch Lady…" She muttered.

My head shook, "Relaxed, Lunch Lady is probably cooking and she really wanted to help, alright? It's not like she will repeat Freshman year incident all over again." I shrugged, "Besides, all the ghosts here are told to keep my secret shut."

"What happens if they dare to slip out? Then what?"

I sighed, "Then, she will know everything. I want her to know…"

"But what's holding you back?"

I crossed my arms, "…I'm not sure, I'm just not ready yet."

I stood up and we walked into the kitchen. Mom didn't look healthy at all and Lunch Lady was helping by holding her hair up. The smell hit and we both groaned.

"Ugh! Mom, are you…um, feeling alright?"

"She just threw up after eating all of her breakfast!" Lunch lady complained already, "She won't let me make her herbal tea or even a simple cracker!"

I sighed and struggled to ignore the horrible smell. Mom's face was really green and sick. It wasn't a good look at all and her body all shaky. I walked up to mom and helped her stand up well enough. I led her to the living room and wasn't too sure what to do next.

"Ms. Lunch, could you make the tea you mentioned? I will make sure she takes it." I smiled slightly.

That brightens up her day already and Sam took care of the sink issue. She really knew what she was doing and trying to clean a few things. Great, I can't really leave mom like this to patrol or anything. She needs my attention for the entire day or week. There was no way I could leave her alone other than with Sam or the ghosts.

Of course, Frostbite would come and mom began asking questions during dinner time. He really enjoyed answering her question and he helped out on some part of being sick with a flu. Although, he didn't understand why it won't settle down after a few herb tea, even Lunch Lady agreed to this very concern.

"Oh, great one, I think we should bring your mother to my territory and find out what is wrong with her."

I blinked, "Can't you just tell by doing a simple examining?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. This is more than just a flu, great one. She needs our equipment."

I shrugged, "I don't know, Frostbite, right now…it's only been a day she's been sick. Maybe it's taking time to restore back to normal?"

"Well, she's certainly a victim…"

"I am right here, you know and still awake?" Mom poked in now.

I jumped and forgot she was on the couch with me, "Hehe, sorry, mom. Just go to sleep, he'll still be here to talk to."

She rolled her eyes and began to get some rest. I waited for a while, but what could I really do? She has vomit so far and my ghost scent went off. Great…just great. I knew well enough to see who it could be and this time, it was Desiree. I glanced over at Frostbite and he nodded. I could always trust him and carefully sneaked away for a little while. Sam saw me running into the basement. I transformed to Phantom and flew around to find the wishing ghost. Why can't she quit coming here and make a move on in her own life?

I blasted at her when I found her outside of my house. She spun around and grinned cheerfully.

"Ah, ghost child! I came to seek for you…then, your town later."

What was she even up to? I crossed my arms and kept my guards up.

"Forget my town, but what is it this time, Desiree? I'm not going to claim a desire of anything through your power." My eyes rolled.

She shook her head, "No. The master of time has wished me to tell you something important."

My head bounced back, "Uh…that's…um, unusual and go on." Hopefully it's not a terrible news or danger.

She nodded once, "He announced this, 'Everything happens for a reason, you need to allow things to happen and accept them'. That is his message."

Allow what happened? Accept what? If it was Vlad, no damn way would I ever let him continue his action! He crossed the line and I nodded to accept her message from Clockwork. What else could it really means?

"Great, another puzzle pieces to solve this time." My head shook…so much for everything, "Tell him thanks and I'll keep that in mind. Now, get back in the ghost zone before I decide to wish you back into the Fenton Thermos." I hissed.

Desiree did not have to be told twice and returned to her home. I went back into the kitchen and Sam noticed the atmosphere was very different. She shifted her head awkwardly and crossed her arms.

"No ghost fight this time?"

My head shook, "No, not this time. Desiree left me a message and hell, I don't get Clockwork at all."

"Hm, what was the message?"

"Everything happens for a reason, you need to allow things to happen and accept them." I shrugged.

Oh boy, Sam entered into deep thoughts all over again, "He could refer about your mom…or Vlad, but something is off. Does Vlad know Clockwork?"

My head shook, "No, he better not. Skulker doesn't even know the place either."

"You'd never know, Danny, but Vlad had to plan the rape against your mother. There had to be a reason."

"Uh, he's obsessed with my mom and he wants her as his own!" I growled, "He won't have her and he never will."

Sam held up her guards, "Whoa, mellow would you? We're trying to figure out his message and see why…is Frostbite helping your mom with something?"

That was unusual and I turned around. The smell hit and it was horrible again! Sam shook her head and went out to take care of the trashcan mess. She tied it up and I had to join up with mom again. She was really getting awfully sicker lately.

"Mom…" I whispered, "Is there anything you need at the store? Anything I can get you?"

Mom refused anything, no food, no water, no tea, and all she did was either nap or talk to the ghosts. Or, just Frostbite and Lunch lady. The others weren't keen on answering everything she threw at them. Half the time, they couldn't stomach with the flu she had and refused to get sick. The strange thing was…the next day, no one has caught what she had. Maybe it's only been two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you on the edge with what's wrong with Maddie? Hm...**

* * *

><p>Sam took over companying my mom, Tucker had to fill us in about school since we called in 'Family Emergency' and her parents were okay with it. They heard what happened to my mom and they really do approved of my mom already, but they kind of hate me in a way.<p>

Frostbite and I were in the kitchen. It wasn't getting any easier…mom was getting much worse. I held myself together…no doctors in this world need to see what my mom's situation. What if she got some strange way to actually obtain a ghost powers? She healed all off the marking Vlad has left on her.

"Oh, great one, why not bring her to my place and we can find out what the older halfa has done to her? She would receive the same treatment as you did."

"What if she refused?"

"Then, you will have to be a volunteer so I can show her what I would do."

I nodded, "True…all the stuff you did never hurt me at all."

"That is true, oh great one. Let's bring your mother to my place and find out soon, shall we?"

I sighed…he's been so persistence about taking care of my mom. Lunch lady went out with Box Ghost for the day. Princess Dora needed to check on her palace and all. Pandora doesn't have much rush. Point Dexter wanted to visit our high school for a short period. I looked over to where mom was sitting and how sick she was. I couldn't bear the thoughts of her dying like this either.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I blinked and answered my phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello little brother!" A cheerful sister…wait, why was she cheerful?

"Someone's happy today."

"Of course, guess who's coming home in a few days?"

I blinked, "It's not even mid-July yet! Let alone it's still June!"

She chuckled, "I finished my course earlier and passed their exams. You sounded disappointed, little brother."

I sighed, "You don't know the half of it and I'm really mad at someone." I muttered.

"You're not in a fight with mom, are you?"

"It's not her I'm mad about."

"…did Sam cross the line again?"

I blinked, "Eh? What? No!" I had no clue why Jazz assumed, "Some Fruitloop did some nerve wrecking mistake." I huffed.

"Vlad? What did he do this time? Kidnap you or make another clone?"

"Worse…" My voice whispered, "He…raped mom."

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you call me anytime sooner!"

I pulled the phone away, couldn't believe my own sister like this, and totally unexpected.

I placed the phone back on my ear, "Friday…or very early Saturday. I came home and heard mom screaming and saw him raping our mom. I got ghosts helping me protect mom now, but I need to take mom to Frostbite's place."

"…what's wrong with mom now, Danny?"

"She has some serious flu, I'll call you when we find out what she's sick with."

"How's mom behavior?"

"Oh, she's back to normal almost. She's been talking to Frostbite and Lunch lady and no, she doesn't know the secret. She just thinks Sam and I spent a lot of time in the ghost zone and dealt all kinds of ghosts. That's the story for now."

"How's her functions like fine motor, gross motor, and her emotions are doing?"

"Um, she's a little shaky from time to time. She seemed to be annoyed being sick. She can hold her coffee cup, but not much with forks or spoons. She kept dropping it a lot, but I figured she's still terrified from fruitloop."

"Keep up whatever you're doing, I'm going to try to come home sooner if I can."

"Why don't I let Sam come and get you? She has a private jet and right now, I need to take mom to Frostbite's place."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam has been nagging me to get you over here so mom can talk about this rape incident. Mom hasn't said a word about it and she tends to either ask questions about the ghost zone or goes right to sleep."

"Oh, mom…it's obvious that Vlad scared her to death, Danny. He might have just appeared all of a sudden and you know how sneaky he is, Danny."

I nodded, but what could have I done? It was too late.

"Get your stuff pack up, Sam will be there probably about an hour or so."

"I'm on it, Danny, but try to get mom to talk about it. She can't avoid it, but you have to give her a feel that you're not going to judge her any different than she is."

"I'll try, but that actually sounds useful. Thanks."

"Well, anytime brother. Has mom been eating anything?"

"Only once a day, she doesn't want to push her eating to trigger more of her puking. Unless I'm sitting next to her, she feels much better."

"Hm…just a theory, but maybe your ghost energy helps her."

"…you think so?"

"Like I said, Danny, just a theory."

I sighed. If her theory was right, then I found the world's cure.

"Alright, I'll see you later today probably…or tomorrow, whatever happens." I shrugged.

"Okay, see you soon, Danny."

We both hung up and I looked over at Frostbite.

"Looks like it's a must go to your place, Frostbite."

He gave a thumb up, "Excellent. I will go now and prepare the equipment. Bring your mother within an hour or two, but she will need a full stomach." He insisted.

I sighed, "I'll try and hopefully she won't puke more. Jazz and I have a theory."

"I hope that theory of yours will work, oh great one." He nodded.

Frostbite flew out and went to the ghost zone. I joined the women in the living room and sat down next to mom. She seemed to be more eased when I'm around and took comfort in things. Sam grinned and figured that everything would work out.

"Sam, Jazz just called and I told her and all. She wants to come home as soon as possible. You think you can use your private jet and get her?"

Sam was more than enough pleased, "I'm on it, Danny. Thank goodness Jazz is finally a part of it!"

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah. I'm taking mom in the ghost zone."

Mom's eyes widen up, "Fo-for real, dear?"

I chuckled, "Well, not for a tour for what you think. This is for Frostbite help and you're not even getting better at all and you're getting worse. You need help."

"Why don't you take me to the hospital, dear?"

My head shook, "No. You're getting help from Frostbite, I mean it." I crossed my arms.

"…I can still look at the ghost zone, right sweetie?"

I chuckled, "Of course, mom."

"Looks like everything settled!" Sam cheered up.

I got up and went into the kitchen.

"But, Frostbite said that you have to have a full stomach. I'll make you oatmeal."

"Okay, sweetie. My, my…my baby is all grown up just like my other baby." She was happy.

Sam started to prepare her call and made arrangement instantly. These people could really not say no at all to her, especially to someone who worked with all these people, and they enjoyed her caring to others. Mom watched me make her late breakfast meal, once it was hot enough, and I started to finish up stirring while walking up to her on the couch.

I glanced up and noticed she wasn't here anymore. I blinked and noticed the blanket was still in midair. She reappeared and became suddenly frightened as she held her blanket. I sighed…of course!

"Mom…how long?"

"…after we finally first slept the first day…"

I handed her bowl, "We need to get to Frostbite's place fast. Hold onto that bowl, alright?"

Mom nodded. She held onto her bowl of oatmeal, I grabbed her and the blanket, and Sam followed us downstairs to the lab.

"Be careful, Danny and avoid that blue palace, you know that bitchy princess does not like it when no one goes her ways."

I nodded, "I know, Sam, but I'm not going that way. Frostbite is north west of the ghost zone, I got it, alright?"

"Hey, you're the ones who started this crappy mapping skill terrible. You should thank me for making sure you didn't forget where everything is."

I sighed, "Sam, mom just went invisible. Do you think I have the time to stall right now?"

I set my mom down in the spectra speeder and Sam didn't expect to hear that.

"So he did it, didn't he?"

"I don't know, Sam! Whatever he did really crossed the line. Hell, just go get Jazz and tell her everything that has been going on."

She nodded to keep up while I was gathering some weapons just in case, "Alright, alright. You just do whatever it takes to get your mom feeling better. If there's stuff you need, call me and I'll get them."

"Thanks, Sam." I smiled.

Sam winked and she hurried out of the house. I joined back with mom in the specter speeder and started everything up. She was certainly impressed to see that I picked up the habit with the speeder and the skills naturally. She leaned against me – thankfully I grew taller – for some comfort and her eyes were fascinated with everything in the ghost zone. She hasn't been into the ghost zone like this before and I was glad I was the first person to show her the place.

Since I gotten used to the routine driving the speeder, I pointed out some of the places like Skulker or Ghost Writer. She obviously figured out their place meaning and their powers quickly. She's a fast learner and she often asks about these doors and I told her to never go in there because they were dangerous. Of course, she did finally eat her entire oatmeal for the first ten minutes and often snuggled up in her blankets to stay warm. Was it this cold in the ghost zone? I'd never noticed.

It took a while to get to Frostbite's place, but it was better than nothing. I had to make sure mom did not see another ghost zone by distracting her with the information I knew about the ghost zone. She really loved learning all of this stuff about ghosts. We landed onto a snowy land and she was really shivering like crazy. I went into the back of the speeder and bought the winter jackets. I let her put it on for herself and I put one on myself so she wouldn't get suspicious. But, she kept the blankets on her and she saw the similar ghosts like Frostbite. She awed every sight of it.

I grinned, maybe telling her my secret would be a nice change, and no more hiding. Mom and I came out of the speeder. I led her to the nursing room and Frostbite was pleased to see us on time too.

"Ah, welcome Ms. Fenton and oh, great one!" He bowed and gestured us into the room, "Nah uh, ba bup! Great one, you must wait in the waiting room for your mother."

I blinked and mom nodded. She trusted me well enough and I did sit down. Frostbite took her into a private room and I wondered how things would be. It was taking a while and I had no clue what was happening. Hopefully mom trusted him as enough, but he's just a friendly ghost who's damn powerful with his ice powers and knowledgeable about medical stuff.

It felt like time was taking forward. No matter how long I stared at the ghost zone's clock, a minute felt like eternity and I hated it every second of it. One minute finally turned into five minutes, then turned into fifteen minutes, and lastly turned into forty five minutes. I was still waiting and bored out of my mind in the waiting room. I felt quite tired and dripped to sleep.

"Oh, great one! I have news to speak of you about!" Frostbite woke me up in great and happy voice tone.

I blinked and jerked my head up. I saw him gesturing into a second room which I knew my mom wasn't in there. I shrugged and followed his lead into that room. He closed the door and gathered his metal clipboard.

"Well, for once, this is a good new she isn't ill!" He mentioned.

My eyes shrunk at him, "Then, why is she throwing up so much?"

He chuckled, "Your mother is harboring our kind." He nodded proudly.

My head crocked side way and tried to figure out what he meant.

"What?" I scratched my head.

"She's expecting, Phantom."

"…expecting to become a half ghost or something?"

"No, she's carrying a newborn." He grinned.

My eyes snapped largely, "WHAT!"

"Why are you not pleased? Are you not her mate?"

My head shook, "No! Oh, fuck!" I started to pace around, "That's fruitloop's baby in her?" I moaned worriedly, "Does she knows?"

"No, I have not told her the great news."

I scoffed, "No, it's not great news! She was raped, Frostbite by my archenemy. No wondered…" My head shook, "No wondered why he tried to claim my mom! He impregnates her on purpose! He knew my routine! He knew how to try to win my mom over!" I growled and boiling.

"Is it the older halfing's son?"

My head jerked, "…Mom's having…a boy?"

Lost in my own thoughts, my own little brother and someone to look after. I could see the happy boy and that he was just like me- wait a damn minute! This is fruitloop's son! Not my brother! I groaned.

"We're going, thanks Frostbite…for everything."

"No problem, young hero. Please bring her back in two weeks so we can examine the baby and its growth. Your mother will need to be watched after and treated for well enough."

I nodded, "Okay, okay, we'll be back in two weeks. If we don't show up, come and find out. I forget sometimes." I shrugged and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you expect that at all?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I entered into the room mom was in and she was really observing the room.

"Mom, are you ready to go? Frostbite told me everything now."

She blinked, "Already, dear? I don't even know what's wrong with me now…what did he tell you?"

"Let's go, mom. We need to make one more stop." Of course…there wasn't much of any other way, but she had to know.

"Dear, is everything alright?"

"Can we leave now? I promise I can tell you what he told me."

Mom nodded and not dared to ask more seeing how ticked off I was today. It was just shocking and disturbing. Mom had me distracted half way and then, she started to get confused when she saw something.

"Danny, why is there another…opening in the ghost zone?"

I held my breath in. Just entered in slowly and she wasn't familiar.

"Please…close your eyes for two minutes, mom? This place is somewhere you're probably going to throw a fit about."

Mom blinked and did what I asked her to do. While she did that, I altered the speeder invisible and intangible. Mom shivered when she felt even more cold air, but she kept her eyes closed for me. She didn't see anything, but I wondered how she will react once she knows everything. I made sure the speeder wasn't facing the creep's house so she wouldn't be familiar.

"Okay, you can open your eyes…" I muttered.

Mom opened her eyes, "…where are we?"

"…mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

I held my breath, "…back in September…two years ago, I went into the portal and turned it on because of my clumsiness. The portal turned on and struck me alive and I became…half dead. I became…half ghost." I eyed down at the trees, "…I'm Danny Phantom, mom."

It was quiet, but telling her the truth and my secret was the hardest thing I have ever told. It wasn't simple and felt totally scared.

"Prove it, dear." Mom wanted it.

My eyes kept shut, but my ring appeared. She gasped and saw the transformation of becoming half ghost. The fact I was half ghost for two years and not once has she ever figured out.

"…Well?" My eyes opened which has neon green eyes to her.

She looked at my face, "…all this time, but why are you telling me this now?"

I gulped, "To explain some things before we go somewhere else."

"Am…I becoming like you, Danny?" Her voice has gotten quieter.

My head shook, "No. The fact why I hate Vlad, why I can fight him, and how he can do things. He's half ghost too, mom…"

I transformed back to Fenton, not really used to the fact she knows now. But, waiting for her to figure out a few things here and there.

"Which ghost was he?"

"…the ones you call the Wisconsin ghost. He calls himself Plasmius." I shrugged, "But, he needs to know what he has done to you, mom."

Mom snuggled up with her blanket, her shivering seemed to be worse than I could imagine, and can't bear the thoughts her like this. I can't even warm her up and I sighed. I turned the speeder around and she saw the large mansion.

"Take us back home, Danny." Mom has gotten frighten.

I held my breath, "He won't touch you and if he tries, I'll electrocute him."

"Danny, you wouldn't!" She panicked.

I patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, mom, he dealt my powers for the past two years and electricity never really harms him, but helps to keep distance. We're part ghosts, anything we throw at each other is just going to be gone quicker."

In her eyes filled with fear and she trembled. I hugged her, hoping she knows I wouldn't leave her alone and that I can protect her this time.

"Mom, just scream and I'll kick his butt."

"…you're not afraid to what he might do to you?"

I scoffed, "Mom, he has crossed a lot of lines with me and tried to get his way. But, he failed a lot to scared me and hell, he really crossed this line for you."

Mom clung onto me, but she hasn't moved much. I decided to get my phone and saw the time. It was getting close to dinner time and Sam hasn't left me a message for them to be back at home yet. So far, we had time. I gulped and put the phone away.

"Trust me, mom…he won't dare to touch you again. Not when I'm around."

Mom glanced up at me, "…will you tell me everything after this?"

I nodded, "Of course, mom. Anything you want to know."

If it meant getting my mom to stop being afraid, it was better than nothing. I helped her get out of the speeder and she held my arm pretty tight, but that didn't bother me at all. As long she trusted me and realizes that I wasn't holding back this time, I can protect her. We walked up to the door and took forever to get up there. She wasn't ready to see fruitloop and the rapist all at once.

She nodded finally to allow me ring the doorbell. She hasn't been going through any ghost power symptoms lately and it was better that I stayed with her so she wouldn't panic at some powering state. It wasn't really her, it was that baby she's carrying now.

The door finally opened and the jerk grinned to see the people he truly wanted to see. His arms spread out and acted like he hasn't done anything wrong. I growled at him.

"Don't touch her." I hissed.

Mom avoided looking at Vlad, but he was more than happy to just see us. He folded his arms behind him and waited to see what was really going on.

He gestured us in, "Well, come on in."

I bit my tongue, "We're only here to talk and then, we're leaving back to home."

"With such a long trip? Why don't you wait until tomorrow and stay for the night?" Vlad tried to be more generous.

My free hand formed an ecto blast, "Vlad, quit your damn act _now_."

He saw my green glow and realized that my mom knew. He didn't change his act and allowed us in anyway. Mom pulled me away to keep space from the fruitloop and I didn't blame her at all. Vlad took us into the living room and he sat cross from me and mom. I crossed my arms and mom hasn't stopped holding me for protection. She avoided eye contact.

"Well? You came here to talk."

I sighed, "Yup, but what you did was even lower, Vlad."

He chuckled, "All according to my plans, my boy."

I scoffed, "I'm not your boy and your plans need to stop. Mom knows what you are."

"Oh, I wasn't particularly worried about that at all, dear boy. It's much more than a simple plan as you should have known."

My eyes rolled, "I can electrocute you right now if you quit it now."

Mom saw us made bitter witty conversation between us, but she doesn't know what was really going on. She kept listening, but so far, she hasn't been puking or ghost powers uncontrolled. I believed Jazz and my theory might actually work this time.

"Then, tell me what you learned from this plan, Daniel."

I growled and couldn't believe the jerk. I looked over at mom and trying to figure out what to do.

"Mom…Frostbite told me you're…expecting his son."

Mom's eyes widen and gotten paler if she has seen some horrifying ghost in front of us.

"Perfect, all plans are going as according to be."

My head jerked at the fruitloop, "You purposely got her pregnant! That doesn't means she's falling for you!" I growled, "It just means you're also responsible for the baby! Congratulations, fruitloop, you finally got the son you wanted!" I hissed.

Mom touched her stomach, soothing, and thinking about it. I hated to tell her this, but what could I do? There's no way she could abort this and I doubt it that Frostbite would even allow it. So practically, Vlad wins something and he got up as he came closer. My arms went up and shield my mom.

"Don't touch her, Plasmius."

He smirked, "You haven't figured it out, have you?"

There was more, wasn't there? My guards kept up, but mom wasn't going to trust him so easily. Not after what he has really done.

"What are you up to, Plasmius? Isn't this just one plan? Get the son you always wanted?"

He smirked, "It's your son too, Daniel."

I blinked…what the hell? My head bounced back and wondered why he even dares to mention that.

"Great, Fruitloop has gone insane." I muttered.

He chuckled, "I created an egg that has your entire DNA, Daniel. I placed it in your mother considering she is a female and I simply mated her to make it happen. Correct, Madeline?"

Mom nodded and wept. She covered her mouth and I didn't really get it.

"…why, Vlad? She's my mom! It's going to be my half-brother, not my son! You sick freak!" I blasted at him.

"Hm, when you're apart from your mother, is she really capable of supporting herself? Have you noticed she did not vomit or feel any more tired when you're close to her?"

No…my head shook, not wanting to believe it and it was purely wrong! He was right with his assumptions and everything. He dragged me into it, but why me? Why could it just be him and my mom's baby alone?

"Why the hell did you want that baby to be mine, Vlad?"

He smiled, "Because you're my mate, Daniel. I'm drawn to you, I tried showing you my romantic side, and how we're meant to be. You always attacked me, gotten mad at me for every little thing I did, and assumed it was all for your mother. I lost interests in your mother since she turned into a pawn and you're the queen, Daniel."

He pulled me up closer and I tried to get some damn space.

"I saw how furious you were, when I tried to claim your mother as mine, and how you hated it when I did it to her. You were so mad, you snapped, and I knew one thing for sure. You want me. Your jealous defined that I should have raped you instead, hm? Tell me…did 'Frostbite' ask if you were the mate?"

He knew…he knew his way. Vlad knows how to create anything if he was careful enough, my mom was a surrogate now, and he used her. He knew my feelings well enough and I blasted him with my electrocute ability. We drifted part and I wiped off some wetness on me. I gasped for some air, but couldn't believe it.

"You-you…are crazy, Vlad."

He hummed and chuckled, "You know what they say, when someone is in love, crazy things will happen."

I scoffed, I couldn't believe the jerk, and how he got my mom involved.

I growled, "And you couldn't bother to kidnap me into a date or something? Huh?"

"No, you wouldn't consider the feelings. I figured your mother would be perfect to harbor our child and that would bring you closer to me."

I blasted at him again with the electrocute.

"It's not my son!"

"It will not be your mother's son, it's your son, Daniel."

I blasted him more with the shocking pain and he wouldn't quit. He avoided some of them, but enough to fight back and put in the right action. Mom had to be watching and thinking of every word we spoke of.

"Danny…" Mom called my attention.

I turned and saw her phasing through the couch. I hurried over and pulled her out of the couch. She was tangible again and she relieved at the panicking moment.

"Thank you."

I nodded and jerked over at Vlad. He was proud about this, but I didn't care.

"What makes you think I even want to love you back, damn fruitloop? What makes you think that I'm going to consider this baby as my son? Hm? What if I refused?"

"I will make you see it, you will see he has similar looks of you and our powers. I could have chosen Samantha, but she's obviously young and lacks experience. So, your mother would be perfect. She has experienced with you and your sister. She will give birth to our son and you will live with me to raise our son."

So, he wanted me to live with him? Hell no. I lifted my mother up and guided her out of the house.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you, Daniel."

I paused in our walking and waited.

"Hm, if you leave. That baby inside her will continue to take your energy more and more. Our son will need both parents' energy, of course…your mother is freezing. I can warm her up by just being in the room. Noticed how she isn't shivering anymore? She will also need food and certain food too. I assumed you told her our half secret?"

He wasn't lying this time, mom hasn't been shivering since we came in here, and all of it was much different. Vlad didn't do this for nothing. He planned the whole damn thing out and it was creepy. He expected the chances of being a boy, he expected that I'd came, and that I'd tell mom our secrets. All of it, he knew well enough himself and he's careful to his plans. I can't un-foiled this time, there wasn't escape, and he wanted me right?

"…fruitloop, would you even accept it if it was a girl?" I gulped.

"Of course, little badger. As long it's your child too, as long I can have you."

For some reasons, I felt the baby in mom and how much energy she's really drawing in from me. For the past few days, I was totally wiped out and once I was pulled away. I somehow get my energy back to normal. When Vlad suddenly came into the closeness, it draws less of my energy. Mom had no clue what to do, she doesn't know what we're capable of doing, and I had no choice.

"If you touch mom at all again, we're leaving and I'm keeping the baby."

He hummed, "Certainly, Daniel. If that's what it takes to accomplish keeping you both here healthy and safe."

I wanted to blast him, I wanted to give him pain, and show him how sick he's truly was. I was tired of it and annoyed.

"Mom…will you be fine staying here for tonight?" I gulped.

Mom hasn't been herself and tried to look at Vlad. I wanted to make things comfortable, but something about her really changed things around.

"Would you mind if I ask questions to him too?"

I sighed, mom really loved her ghost study, and her fascination. I remembered how connected she was to the ghost zone. I had to really think about it and wondered a few things. Would Vlad be capable of not crossing the lines?

"I won't mind, mom. I'm keeping my promises too."

She nodded, "Whatever you think best…if he wants his son as well it is your own."

When she said it, she knew the truth and couldn't deny what she confessed.

"…mom, are you sure?"

"…Danny, this baby is too different. It's…part ghost like you and him, right?"

I nodded slow enough, "Yes…"

"Was he telling the truth about the energy?"

I gulped, "…yes."

"I'm sure, sweetie."

I sighed and turned my head over to the fruitloop.

"Next time Vlad…kidnap me instead." I muttered.

He smiled, "I will keep that in mind, but for now, let's get your mother some food."

My eyes rolled and we both turned around. Vlad guided us to the dining room and the food was already prepared. He knew I was coming here with mom.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are totally going to kill me, aren't you?<br>Yes, it's what it is for those who are obsessed with these couple as much as I am probably. x'D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Boy, day and a half addicted writing on this! x'D Anyway, I hope you guys are really enjoying your time and reading this. Please give me a review!**

* * *

><p>He wanted a son? Fine, he'll have to follow my rules. Mom sat on the left to keep space from Vlad, but she seemed to enjoy his heating core.<p>

"I have designed a room for you, Madeline, so you can sleep comfortable and it'll be next to our room."

I paused before grabbing my cup, "…our room? I'm not sleeping with you, jerk." I scoffed.

He chuckled, "Unfortunately, you will sleep in our room, Daniel. Her room and our room are the closest to each other. Besides, both mates must be in one room to contain good balance to love each other well."

I crossed my arms and totally disapproving of, 'I think we're I'm doing what's best for us' crap. He wasn't getting away with it.

"Get me my own room, Vlad or I will sleep on the floor next to mom's bed." I demanded.

He chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, you will get sick if you did that, Daniel."

"So, ghosts can still get sick?" Mom interfered.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, pretty much how we function like any other humans. I have been sick once or twice a year, but I managed to control it with good nutritional diet and exercise." He grinned.

My eyes rolled, "And we can still catch it just like everyone else."

She nodded, "So, there is no cure for having a common cold or a flu?"

My head shook, "Not that I know of."

"Unfortunately, ghosts only deal with it at least within a week of a cold or a simple flu." Vlad had to show off his knowledge.

"Now, tell me…how did you gain your ghost half?" She peered over at him, still frighten.

He chuckled, "Let's just say the proto-portal was the cause. Jack Fenton ruined my life."

Mom didn't really get it and I sighed. I blasted at him for being rude and he fell out of his chair due to force.

"What do you mean my husband ruined your life? He's been your best friend since middle school and he cared a lot about you!"

I patted mom's shoulder, "Mom, he meant the proto-portal accident." My eyes rolled, "That and 'stole' you as his love of his life."

Mom gagged, "What? Jack didn't steal me! He took me out on a date and we fell in love! You never asked me out on a simple date!" She glared at the man.

Vlad brushed off the ecto burned and fixed up his chair to join back with us. He wasn't frightened with my mom at all and she couldn't push it with a crazy mother act. However, at least she has the gut to speak to him at all.

"I realized that, Madeline. As you can see, my heart belongs to your son and I wish to be his immortal mate."

I almost spitted out my drink, "What?" My eyebrow went up, "Since when are we immortal? Since when I even allowed to be mate with you?"

Vlad kept smiling, "You will learn my feelings are real, Daniel. Face it, we're a hybrid and relate to each other to this situation. Our ghosts are drawn to each other and you liked it when I can put up with you. You love it when I have plans set up for you to play the correct roles."

I gagged and couldn't really see it as much. He was plain sick and involved my mom like this. He doesn't deserve love.

"Oh? Have you ever consider the fact you're a fruitloop, Vlad? That everything you do is evil! You should be lucky I even believed you that you didn't caused my dad's death!" I snapped and felt my ghostly eyes on me.

Vlad laughed, "You believed me enough because of the witnesses, but how you want to view me. You want me to be innocent enough, Daniel, but in reality, the world can be such a cruel thing."

I scoffed, "So you dragged mom into it? Like, couldn't have you just leave us alone for good instead?"

"Oh? Are you really happy without me in your life for the past eight months?"

I gulped. He had to be spying me somehow, he knew my feelings too well, and I got off from my chair quickly.

"I-I'm going to call Sam." I turned to mom, "I'll right in the hallway with an earshot. Scream if you need me, mom."

Mom nodded and I went into the hallway. Once I was out of their sight, I leaned against the wall and held my forehead. Everything felt so damn confusing, why did he make my mom a surrogate for a son? He expected every little detail to work out his way? I slipped down and sat down. I hugged my knees and tried to figure out what was really going on?

Vlad placed our own son into an egg that is all related to me. He placed it into my mom and got her pregnant with that egg. Mom agreed straight out and she wasn't even lying. She mentioned that it felt different and that right there meant the truth. Vlad and I were having a baby boy…

I wanted to puke, gag, and my heart raced like too crazy. It was too much and I pulled out my phone and started to press Sam's numbers I knew naturally in my head.

"Hey Danny, are you guys coming back home soon?"

I sighed, "…hey Sam. No, we won't be home tonight."

"Is everything okay? Jazz and I are back at the house."

I bit my lips, "…mom's pregnant."

"Oh, shit…shit…so, Vlad wants her baby?"

"There's more."

"You're at his place, aren't you?"

"Yes. Mom knows everything pretty much, well…just about our half side. But there's more."

"Danny, get out of there! You know how insane he is!"

I gulped, "Sam…mom isn't really the mother of the baby."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course, he knocked her up, Danny!"

My head shook, "No…he made an egg and placed it in her. That egg is all in my genetic. It's…my son, Sam." I wanted to cry, "Mom has seen him put the egg in her. Sam…he wasn't really wanting my mom, he wants me."

It was quiet. It was too much to think of at once.

"…she's a surrogate now? He used your mom to be the one carrying the baby and it's yours?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes."

"Grrr…dammit! I want to kick his ass right now!"

"Already been doing that since I got here. Just…just bring Jazz with you here tomorrow. I can't make mom leave here…Vlad got all the important stuff for keeping our baby alive."

"It's not your baby, Danny."

"It got my egg, my DNA, and power along with Vlad. Hell, this baby got ice power already and mom needs Vlad's core. His core can keep her warm. Not only that, the baby needs both of our energy. His and mine alone." I gulped.

"Oh, fuck…he really knows his way around this shit, doesn't he? – Jazz, I'm talking to Danny! I'l- Grr…fine! Danny, here's Jazz, she wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Danny, I'm hearing that mom's pregnant?"

"Particularly, yes…she's carrying my son."

"That's impossible, Danny."

"It's possible with Vlad, keep that in mind. He made an egg with my DNA and everything in it. Of course! Mom's carrying my son!"

"…Why is Vlad making it as your son too?"

"Because he wants me as his mate…or what he called is immortal mate."

Then everything has gotten quieter. I could see the little boy and everything.

"So it's true."

"What's true?" I utterly lost here.

"Well, immortal mate for ghost is a serious thing, Danny. When a ghost realizes who he belongs to, they will do anything to make their mate realizes their truer feelings."

I stared at the phone and trying to figure it out some sense, "But I don't want to be Vlad's mate."

"It's not what you want, Danny, it's what you need."

"…are you saying that Vlad needs me just as I need him or something? Because that can be totally different and now, I've got a son dragging me into this for nothing!"

"Danny, the immortal mate is more than just relationship. You're breeding your kind and powers. If you died without a mate, it's hard to carry on the cycle of life."

What's with Jazz? She doesn't even like that man, let alone to what he has had done to me.

"May I remind you that this is the man who wanted mom, to kill dad, have me as his son, and he wanted you as a puppet to be killed. He cloned me, kidnapped me several times, and almost, just almost the cause of being evil with him! And now, he's flirting and found a way to bring me down. He thinks he can have me, but I won't!"

"Danny, evil or not…Vlad is a ghost just like the others. You have seen how different Box ghost is when he's around with Lunch Lady. They do the things they love, yet, neither of them sees evil or good thing into each other. It's sort of like imprint, but you have to wake up in order to acknowledge your feelings."

My head shook, no…I don't even love Vlad, and one thing for sure, it's confusing.

"What makes you think immortal mate is a real thing?"

"Because I have heard it from many ghosts during Christmas party."

I blinked, "…why were they talking about it during Christmas party?"

"…they often talked about you and Vlad and claimed how both of you are a perfect match for each other."

"Ugh, even they mentioned it? Damn, I shouldn't have bought you to their party."

"You're right, we shouldn't have gone there and we ruined our last Christmas gathering."

It hurts to know dad won't be celebrating Christmas this year with us, we only snuck out because we were tired of hearing the damn arguments, and everything. It was all too much to handle and we needed a good Christmas. So, I bought Jazz along with me to the party to ease some tension.

"So that's why you were talking to them a lot that night when I was arguing with Vlad last year?"

"Yes, they pretty much explained that it takes a while for at least one of you guys to figure out your feelings. The ghosts have a good high standard about mating."

I moaned miserably, "Great, just damn great. What about our human half?"

"That's something you will have to talk to Vlad about."

"But, I want to blast at him each time he talks."

"Then, stop blasting at him and try to talk. You said you want to be treated like an adult? Well, act like one."

"…Wow…says from someone who couldn't be a kid at the age of sixteen." My eyes rolled.

"Hey, you needed real care and attention. I had to be an adult in some point of the role and you know it."

I huffed, "…get me back with, Sam…" I muttered.

"I'm putting this on speaker."

"Fine, just get her on!"

I waited and heard a few button pressing. Once it worked out, strange quietness from the girl.

"Is it on now?"

"Yes, Danny. Now, I'm hearing about this…immortal mating?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Well, the way Jazz put it. I'm going to side with the ghosts and their expectations. I mean, Vlad didn't get your mom pregnant for nothing."

My jaw dropped, "Not you too, Sam!"

"Hey, just because you're human, it doesn't mean you have to ignore every single ghosts rule. I mean…I don't like what Vlad's doing, but you're already trapped in his heart." Sam had to bring that obvious?

I moaned, "You guys are insane. Where's Tucker when I need him?"

"He'll be here in a few, Danny." Sam pointed.

"Danny, you need to talk with Vlad about this."

"And what if I feel like beating him up instead?"

"Hey! You're going to need him raise your son whenever he is going to be born on. Hell, you got to start thinking what's best for your and his son." Sam snapped.

I blinked. They were so serious about it, I didn't even want to have a kid, and let alone the fact I wasn't even an official adult yet!

"I'm sixteen, guys…I-I'm not ready." I wanted to cry.

"Danny…you'll have Vlad and I'm sure he still wants the best things for you." Sam hinted, "…remember my boyfriend I was with before school was over?"

"Yeah?"

"…he got me pregnant." She confessed.

My heart dropped instantly when I heard that. My eyes narrowed down and couldn't believe it.

"Do-does he knows?"

"No."

"Dammit, Sam! I told you to be careful!"

"I-I know, but I don't want him to be dragged into it."

"Sam, you better get your damn ass and go after him! Hell! He's alright and all, but I refused to see a kid to have a mom. A single parent! I know you're rich and all, but that leaves you no excuses!"

"Why should I even drag him into it?"

"Grr, Sam, it takes two parents to make a kid. It takes two parents to raise them and they will need both. Darn it, Sam, I thought you're being smart when having sex."

"Hey, I stopped taking them after going out with him for four months."

"…you're a month pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Dammit, and he doesn't know? Why aren't you going after him?"

"Why aren't you?"

Oh, crap…she…ugh, Sam! She really knew how to find her way.

"You're not pregnant, Sam. You're just trying to make sure I knew what I was saying."

"Danny, if I was pregnant, you'd think I'd tell you this now? But, you said it so obvious. Go after Vlad, would you? It's your son's needs and he will need love."

"Grr…fine, but honestly, Sam, don't scare me like that with being pregnant."

"Well, I was trying to make a point, alright?"

"Little brother, before you go…know that we're always there for you."

"Just come here guys…quick and soon because I'm soooo not going to sleep in the same room with the jerk."

"Danny! Just talk to him!" Sam snapped.

"Ugh, fine! I have to go, I can't leave mom too much alone."

They said their good byes and mentioned they will be here by morning. Which was better than nothing. I placed my phone back into my pocket and tried to figure out my next move. The last thing Vlad has said has really caught me off guard. He spied on me that day alone. No one else knew personally but me. I was training in the lab alone and felt so damn annoyed that he wasn't even around. I wanted him to be around more and how important to get stronger. Of course, now he seemed to think I was actually into him?

Sam and Jazz were right. My son is going to need me and what's worse, mom was the carrier of the baby. She isn't drawn to the baby and hell, she doesn't want to raise the baby herself. I got up and brushed myself off. I joined back into the dining room and saw how cheerful mom was. Vlad and her were practically laughing.

"Mom, why aren't you in your chair?"

She chuckled and settled down with a smile.

"I'm not too worried since you're here, dear." She nodded a couple of times.

Vlad agreed, "Yes, I told her that I didn't want you to be more upset than you already are."

My eyes rolled, "Right, but you're still a rapist, Vlad." I took mom's chair and sat down, "But what were you guys laughing about anyway?"

Mom giggled, "Oh, memories back at college."

I wanted to choke on my food or drink when hearing that. I had no choice but to listen. I asked anyway.

"Oh, yeah…" I muttered.

Mom nodded, "Did you know that Vlad used to be terrible at cooking? I had to show him and your father how to cook properly. There was times where Vlad actuall-"

"Madeline, don't embarrassed me in front of him."

"I'm telling him!"

"Please, don't!" He's turning redder already.

Now, I was hooked into mom's storytelling and waited to hear more.

"Oh, I'm curious now. Too late, Vlad, mom is telling me." I grinned.

Mom chuckled, "He accidently mixed up the pancake flour with the regular flour. Once he ate the first piece, he wanted to try to fix them up properly by adding flavor."

I laughed, "Oh, damn, Vlad, you seriously didn't know the differences between the two? Even I know the difference!"

Vlad muttered, "I wished you haven't told him that, Madeline."

"It's your fault for being a terrible chef." She giggled.

Honestly, seeing Vlad not happy about the storytelling has made my day a lot better and forgot a little with his low of the lowest thing he has ever done. I mean, he didn't leave serious cuts, blood loss, or anything on my mom. Just stuck inside a special creation of an egg and knocked her up good. It wasn't fair, but we had to make things work out somehow. I had to talk to Vlad about the rules, raising our…son, and more. I swear, if he does it one more time. He will get punished horribly. Some damn nervous he has.

I thought about what Jazz has learned since last year. The ghosts had high expectation for him and me? Can't they just act like high schoolers and giggle their heads off the way we do things? Nope, they chose to recognize and stick to their friggen rules.

Mom started to mention all the horrible mixed up Vlad did in his cooking and how he didn't even know the basic. Thankfully, mom knew how to settle some unnerving moments here and really changed things. She hasn't really asked many questions about ghosts today, but I believed her kind of trying to get the concept of everything going on in her life. How was she so damn calm about all of this? I never saw a human this calm after being raped and discovered ghosts right under their nose. Well, I have been giving her little information to what I have been doing and it would make sense that I prepared her to know little things at a time.

We spent a good few hours in the room and humiliating Vlad's college life right off the bat. It was so damn funny to hear everything he has done and admits that Vlad wasn't all that perfect. It felt nice for a change to know he made mistakes and that can be easily understood. He always wanted everything perfectly, everything his way, and it was damn annoying. For once, nothing was needed to be worried during dinner time.

Once mom started to yawn, Vlad glanced at his watch, and joined along to yawn off. Eventually, so I did. We chuckled and calmed down. Vlad stood up from his chair and gestured the way to upstairs.

He started to take us to the first floor, down the right hallway which was forever to get to, and stopped at like, the fifteenth or eighteenth doors I swear. Vlad opened the door for mom and she looked into it. She found herself comfortable and familiar with the simple things. She closed the door and wished us good night. Vlad gestured to the bedroom next to mom which I have noticed it was the closest to each other. Okay, maybe I could cut some slack, but hell I wasn't going to let him sleep on the same bed with me. I spotted the bathroom door and started to head in there. I noticed Vlad tried to follow me.

"GAH! NO!" I pointed him out and slammed the door.

Vlad hummed in great disappointment, "There is nothing wrong getting naked in front of me. I have seen you naked twice, my dear boy."

My eyes rolled, "Perv!" I groaned, "You just stay out of here or I will blast you out of here!"

"As long you don't plan on sleeping in the tub."

I blinked and looked at the tub. Idiot fruitloop, you gave me a useful idea for once. I'll sneak through and he won't have a damn chance sleeping in the same bed. Great idea, thanks Vladster! I noticed he already gotten some pajamas that are my favorite…eh, I can't call him a stalker with pajamas considering I rarely changed clothes or style.

"So, how was your call with your friend, Samantha?" Vlad had to ask that?

"It's none of your damn business."

"Actually, it is. I need to know everything about you, dear."

I glared at the door, couldn't believe he called me that! I gagged several times and shook my head. Reminded myself what Jazz wanted me to do, even Sam agreed.

"Fine, I can tell you this…they're coming here tomorrow."

"Hm, alright. They can use the guestrooms."

"…why can't I use the guest room?"

"You wouldn't be close to your mother."

My eyes rolled, "Right." Of course, I knew mom can protect herself pretty good.

If Jazz was smart enough, she would bring mom's clothes and Sam would cover the rest of the stuff. Sometimes, women knew what to do better than I can and that would be something to admit about. Mom taught me how to cook since I was little, Jazz helped me out with life, and Sam pretty much prepared me backup things. They're awesome and wondered what I could even do let alone fight ghosts.

Then, I spotted a container that had my name and already got a new toothbrush. Wow…creeps, he knew my toothbrush color.

"Daniel?"

I felt damn annoyed, "What? Can't you hear water running?"

"You're showering?"

I gagged and shook my head, "No, brushing my teeth."

"Ah, mind if I join you, then."

"No."

"Why not? I should be able to do the same thing with you in the room."

My head shook, "I don't like anyone in the same bathroom. It's weirder, and what's even weirder is you in here as well? Forget it, Vlad. I don't like people in the same bathroom. It's creepy."

"…you have strange habits, it would make sense with you having privacy in the gym showers."

Yeah, and humiliated me in front of my entire classmate thanks to Vlad Plasmius and his oh, I think I can prank back joke. That never died in my thoughts.

"I have my habits, you have your creepy habits."

"Oh, tell me. What habits you find me strange?"

"Stalking me twenty four seven."

"Oh, nonsense, Daniel. I haven't done that in a year."

"Proved my points you did stalk me that long."

"Honestly, you're being childish. Try acting like an adult."

I spit out my toothpaste and my jaw dropped. Hell, could have he listened earlier? No, it wasn't fair! It meant he was still stalking me.

"Liar, you just proved my points."

"What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Weren't you listening in conversation with Sam and Jazz?"

"Hm, no. Your mother was so persistence on strange questions about ghosts. Then, I made a comment about how did I even fall in love with a woman who was obsessed with ghosts?"

"…prove it."

"Daniel, even if I did hear it, how can I expect you to trust me for you?"

Damn, he's too good. I managed to finish brushing my teeth and finally came out. My arms crossed and one thing for sure, he was already in his pajamas. One thing for sure…a short robe with his boxer.

"Ah, hell no! You need to wear pajamas top and pants! Anything but this!" I glared.

Vlad jerked back and his eyes rolled. He joined into the closet and came out with one of those dark gray pants that have yarn belt and a pair of long selves' shirt of dark blue. To think about it, that fits him and my head shook.

"Happy now?"

"Hm, no…look…Jazz insisted that I talk to you as an adult."

"Are you ever happy, Daniel?" Vlad joined up closer to me.

"When I'm not here, pretty much yes."

Vlad nodded, "So you prefer home."

"No, it's you, Vlad. You always are ruining everything. I should be at home and trying to get some sleep after ghost patrolling and-and getting ready for summer school." My head shook, "Being here would be the last thing on Earth I would do, but I can't let anything happened to my mom."

Vlad hummed and trapped me in his arms, "Daniel, Daniel, could you at least look at me differently? I can give you the best of everything, a son, money inheritance, education, and my unconditional love." His arms pulled me in closer to chest.

I kept trying to get some space between us, but he wouldn't quit it! He felt too much to handle and my head shook. No matter how much he tried, there wasn't a chance I'd be manipulated by this man! No way, no way how!

"I WANT TO JUST TALK!" My eyes flicked to my Phantom eyes.

Vlad sighed and finally gave me some space. He nodded and he gestured to the bed. No, I wasn't and he already got my hand. He pulled me over and forced me to get into bed. This was more annoying than I ever hoped to think. He made sure I was under the cover and sat next to me.

"Well? You wish to just talk. If that is how I am going to have you as my own, then fine. I will do whatever it takes to have you, Daniel."

Quickly, I covered his mouth with my hand and he blinked at my weird way of doing things.

"One, no kissing me at all. Two…I want to talk about what we're going to do with…the baby." I couldn't say it, not say our son.

It hasn't felt right yet. Sure it's his and my son. We haven't even gotten into the relationship or even changed our roles completely. I removed my hand from Vlad's face. He nodded and respected me.

"Of course. I was thinking you should live here with our son."

I muttered, "I don't like it here."

"Amity Park is a bit far dangerous, Daniel."

"But that means I'll be stuck with just you, fruitloop."

He chuckled, "So being in Amity Park is a wiser choice for you?"

I crossed my arms and shrugged, "I want my family and friends closer, it's a little unfair to be away from everyone."

Vlad sighed and he looked tempted about something. He already got me in bed, he can't kiss me, and so far, he's been calm enough.

"I supposed I can try to make arrangement back there and set things up. The ghost shield will have to go up." He insisted.

"Well, okay…home taken care of. Now, I don't want him to be picking up any bad habits or anything dangerous."

"So, keeping him away from ghosts?"

"More than that, fruitloop. I mean, I don't want him to be doing evil stuff."

He nodded, "Of course, no son of mine is going to be evil in the public's eyes."

"Or in the ghost zone's eyes."

"Do you really think he's going to be evil under our watch?"

I scoffed and mocked a laugh, "For a manipulator and a man who keeps making dark choices, I believe so."

Vlad shook his head and one of his arm rested on my shoulders. I glared at him and not impressed.

"Get off of me now."

Vlad grinned, "You said not to kiss you, you didn't say anything about touching you."

I groaned, "Plasmius, this is what I meant with manipulating."

He sighed, "Daniel, please let me show you the way of loving you."

My head shook, "No."

"How can you let me prove I am your mate?"

I held my breath, "We are talking about the baby. Can we talk about that another day?"

I wanted to scream, attack at every fiber being at him, and make it obvious that I wouldn't love him. Breathing in and out was trying to keep me calm, but it was like impossible. His arm was around me and I didn't like it one bit!

"Alright. So, you prefer to raise our child in the right path. Does this means we have to keep an eye on the friends he will have?"

I muttered how detailed he's being, "…as long I don't hear he's being under a bad influence, he can be trusted." Dammit, I shouldn't have to talk about this stuff for another ten years at least.

"Of course, we want him to feel trustworthy, but what of us? He will consider you as his mother."

Great, he had to jump back there?

I muttered and tried to figure some things out, "I'm not sure, Vlad."

"Let me make you feel sure of it," His resting arm slid down to my back and his free arm wrapped around my stomach as he pulled me in closer.

I gulped and not sure what the hell he was doing. My eyes shielded up and totally didn't want to see anything.

"Daniel, relax." He whispered.

My hands felt shaky about this. Why must this happen right now? It can't be happening. So far, all I felt that my back was against his chest and how…warming this felt. I haven't felt anything like this in ages. Everything felt numbed ever since I learned to control my Cryokinesis, nothing could phased me easily.

"Oh, Daniel, you're awfully cold. Let me warm you up tonight, let me show you how gentle I can be."

He was giving me something back and it was feeling like human. He kept his arms wrapped around me and naturally my legs formed up to get more. His legs covered my feet and it felt nice.

"Feeling warmer, my dear boy?"

I grumbled, "Stop calling me that."

"Hm, I love you."

"Ihateyouvlad." I said it too quickly.

"For now."

"You're ridiculous."

"Go to sleep, Daniel. I will be right here."

For once, all I wanted was to sleep for the past few days and haven't felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? I might have the next chapter out by at least tomorrow, but I seriously need to work on the other ones like "Desire" and "Settle". <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I hope you're enjoying this! I wish I could own Danny Phantom, but unfortunately, Butch Hartman created it...I'd be happy to work with him! :D Oh well, I can dream.**

* * *

><p>A while now, I was busy thinking outside of my dream and noticed something new. It was strange and comfortable in a way. I felt arms wrapped around my waists. A hand petting my black hair and couldn't really get a sense of my usual temperature feeling. It was much warmer I have ever felt in my entire life.<p>

My mind tried to function about where I was and recalled what happened last night.

…

… … …

My eyes snapped opened and saw Vlad's arms.

"Good morning, Daniel." He hummed.

"Let me go!" I grumbled.

"Not even a simple good morning, Daniel?"

He wasn't letting me go. My hands formed its electricity against Vlad's arm and he finally released me. He quickly yelped and I flew off the bed. My head shook and trying to get some senses here.

"Daniel, cut that out! You're acting like you're fourteen!" Vlad snapped.

I growled, of course, it was only two years ago, but at least he earned it.

"Don't touch me again." My arms crossed, "I don't like it."

Vlad shook his head, "I haven't done anything wrong to you, Daniel. Why are you so uptight about us together?"

I gagged, "I will never love you, Vlad. I'm going to see mom now." I marched straight to the door.

I stared at the door and get ready to open the door. After a blink, Vlad was already at the door! My head jerked to the bed and realized he teleported over here himself. He has an attempt with something. I backed up slowly and something happened. Shit! I couldn't believe it! He really did it!

"What the?" He got me pinned down against the wall.

Vlad chuckled, "Sorry, Daniel, but I'm serious about us and I need to know why you're not willing to give us a try?"

I glared at him, "Fine, you want to know?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You've asked for it. I'm not gay."

Vlad laughed at me, "Ooh, Daniel. Our human sexuality is not important as long it is love to the both of us."

He dared to laugh at me! Damn, it should matter. I noticed he got both of my wrists pinned down good and I know Sam and Jazz would be here soon. I muttered something about ridiculous with this plans of his and Vlad simply hummed proudly about it. My eyes rolled and trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, here's your other answer. I hate you."

"Not for long."

"…you just won't quit, will you?"

"Anything to get your love, dear."

I stomped his foot and quite surprisingly, that came in handy. Who knew girls have a strong defense. His hands hurried to hold his hurt food and I ran through the door due to my powers. Sometimes, it helps out so much and I saw mom in a fresh robe. She smiled and I joined up with her.

"Morning, mom."

Mom snuggled up in her robe, "Morning, sweetie-"

"Daniel, get back in this room now."

My eyes rolled and ignored him, "May I join you for brea-"

"Daniel, now. We aren't done talking." So damn persistence about it.

"-kfast, mom?"

Mom became so uneasy and she shook her head. What the? Dammit, Vlad…it was his fault that we're even here at all!

"…go talk to him, Daniel."

I gawked at her, "Mom…you don't approve of this, do you?"

"Daniel." That right there made me shiver inside.

"Ghosts need their mate and honey, you're one of them. Now go talk to him whatever he wants to talk about. Then, you can join me after if you both finish whatever it is."

Great, just great…the world decided to play against me and meddle me into this crap. Mom walked off and I stayed in my standing spot. Vlad eventually joined up with me and looked at me furiously. Wow, for once, I got him mad about hurting him nonsense silly.

"What?" I scoffed, "I'm not apologizing for hurting your foot, if that's what you're asking for."

"Honestly, Daniel, can't you forget what I have done wrong in your eyes and at least consider that?"

He's doing it all over again about us, "Vlad, I can't forgive you to what you just did. You touched my mom and violated her. You _used_ her."

"Would you rather have your friend Samantha to be the carrier?"

I growled, "You stay damn away from her!"

Vlad's hands sprung up into guards, "My points exactly. I knew you wouldn't like it and besides, she's way too young. Your mother accepted the rape."

I glared, "She was screaming for her life, you idiot!"

"I allowed her that, she saw me doing something, and I figured you would explain her secret we have. She screamed because she felt it was necessary. Haven't you noticed how calm she is now? Commonly, she wouldn't be within ten feet of me if she was my real victim."

My arms crossed and the next thing I knew, he trapped me into his arms. I held my breath together and let him enjoy it for now.

"Now, tell me why you won't accept us together, Daniel?" What, were we on a repeat cycle or something?

I stared at the floor, "…I hate you."

"No, that is not the reason. Come on, Daniel, be a little mature than that."

"Mature? Like how mature do you want me to be? You're just lucky enough I'm even talking to you at all!"

"Take it as you're in a serious relationship and we will be engaged soon."

I pushed him quickly, but not fast enough. It was disgusting to hear that! Engaged? What the hell?

"I won't ever marry you, fruitloop!"

"I was referring the maturity level, Daniel." He sighed.

"…well, I don't even like you. I hate the way you do things. You always make me miserable. You humiliated me in front of my entire classmate.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Vlad took interests, "Would you give me one last chance, Daniel? To prove I'm worthy enough for you?"

Vlad pinned me down against the wall, only this time he blocked my way with both of his hands on the wall between my head, and his tempting look. He leaned in and my eyes shut up.

"Daniel, kiss me."

My eyes snapped open and glared at him. He was waiting, but it didn't feel right at all. My hands couldn't cover his face this time and his words were so…relaxed. I never have seen him like this before.

"C-can't I think ab-about it?" I muttered.

He smiled, "It's a start, so yes."

"May I join mom for breakfast?" I mumbled.

Vlad shook his head, "Daniel, stop sounding like I'm putting some death threats over your head."

My hands fell into my pockets and trying to figure out why he wants me so badly. This wasn't the Vlad Master/Plasmius I knew! He's total unusual for himself, but he still has the hint of determination. What was he trying to get? Find my biggest weakness? There had to be a reason what he wants this time.

Then again, why did he even use my mom for this? He got the son he wants, but why with me? Could he be really serious about this? No, he's probably trying to get a way to train me. He always expects me to drop everything and love him as a father. Now, he wants me to love him as a…a…mate?

"I want to join mom for breakfast, alright?" Hopefully that's enough for him.

Vlad gave me space and snuggled up with my arm. What…the hell? I'm getting annoyed when he touched me and already, he's walking with me down to the dining room. Mom noticed us and she smiled with Vlad's bonding on me like this. Great, she thinks we're a couple and I just wanted to be away from him this instance.

"Look at you two, adorable." Mom commented.

I wanted to gag, but not in front of her at the moment. Vlad proudly smiled and took her compliments kindly.

"Thank you, Madeline."

"Vlad, please, you know I prefer Maddie over that."

Vlad chuckled, "I know, but that will confused the cat."

I froze, "…you have a cat? Named after my mom? Fruitloop."

He nodded, "Of course, I got her after a few months of your suggestions of getting something to keep me company. The name fits the cat lovely as enough, I can't change that now."

Mom shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder how you two are behind everyone's back."

I grinned…maybe mom could hear more about this. She can see how awful Vlad has really been and Vlad didn't like my look at all.

"What are you thinking?"

I whistled, "Oh, I think this story might interests' mom a little more."

He glared, "What story are you having in mind?"

Maddie shook her head, "Just tell me."

I sat next to mom, but Vlad forced me to sit next to him. Ugh, this is totally annoying.

"Well, one day, Vlad did something and I had no idea."

Maddie nodded, "And what was that?"

I grinned, "He cloned me."

"You leave that out, Daniel!"

I shrugged, "Anyway, he made this clone that is two years younger than me and it's a girl. Vlad named her Da-"

"Daniel, you leave that story alone!"

"Danielle. That's his daughter."

Vlad boiled up pretty good and I enjoyed that. Mom looked at Vlad and doubted the cloning part, but the way he acted made it more of a reality.

"You…you cloned my son? Why?"

Vlad crossed his arms, "I only wanted was love, is that hard to ask?"

"Oh, but there's more, Mom."

Mom's eyebrow went up, "More?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you see…after I got Danielle realize he's evil," I pointed at him, "He tried to kill her. Twice. His own daughter and she want him as a father."

"She's your daughter too, Daniel."

My eyes rolled, "Don't give me that crap, Vlad, she considered me as a cousin."

"Vlad, you abandoned your daughter? I don't see having a son is going to fit!" Mom pinpointed him out good.

Vlad has gotten paler when she doesn't approve now and I won. I snickered at his reaction and he wasn't pleased today.

"You even tried to kill her? What if this son is not what you want him to be? Then what? Abandon him as well? I'm not even sure if I should allow you to be the father." She crossed her arms.

"Madeline, you seriously don't mean th-"

"I meant it! No grandson of mine is going to be placed by a father that won't care for them or tries to kill them!"

"Madeline! Clones are not a hundred percent living being!"

"Danielle is still living and she's part human being, Vlad."

Mom's wide eyes shocked, "And where is she?"

"I don't know, Madeline and Daniel, would you quit trying to make me look bad?" His hands on his waists.

My head shook, "No, I was telling mom about our past. She doesn't know everything that went on in our lives."

"Vlad, honestly, you can't even keep track of your daughter?"

"She's a clone! Ghost clones! She isn't supposed to live this long!"

"How long has she been living for?"

"Two years and three months so far," I remembered it very well.

She glared at him, "And she's all alone? Vlad, I'm reconsidering about you as a father."

I grinned and Vlad glared at me for being terrible about this. He grabbed me by the arm and led me into the living room. Or rather, dragged me in there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vlad glared at me.

I crossed my arms, "Just telling the truth."

"That was two years ago! Can you honestly forget that and move on, Daniel?"

My arms crossed, "Fine."

"Then, get your mother to realize I'm capable of raising a child well."

I groaned, "Jerks."

I started to walk off and joined back into the dining. Of course, before I could even entered in, Vlad dragged me back in by the waist and couldn't believe how he was treating me today!

"Daniel," Vlad turned me around and kept me trapped in his arms, "Samantha's jets is here."

I blinked, "Oh, why didn't you just say it instead of dragging me?"

Vlad hummed his music, "I think this is fun, the way you walk just makes me want to grab you."

I gagged, "I'm not sexy. Now, let me go so I can see Sam and Jazz." My hands pushed his chest and he won't even give me some space.

"Alright, please hurry up. Our son needs our energies." He patted my head.

I shrunk my arms and let him do what he wants. The way he touched me felt like he was holding me as something special. My eyes looked around and trying to make myself comfortable if I want to survive here for however long I would be here for. His fingers danced on my cheek and I wasn't sure how to act.

"I know." I finally said it.

Vlad lets go off me and went to join my mom. I walked to the front gate and the window was hovered by a jet. I opened the door and saw them coming out. How the hell does Vlad even know they're here? The jets maybe? First, Sam raced up to me and hugged me. I chuckled and almost fell onto the ground.

Jazz joined along and that got us all on the ground. We laughed off our heads and enjoyed the good time. Man, a day or two being away from home sure makes me miss everything. I hugged them to death and nothing more. They're my best girls!

"Hey! What about me? Don't I deserves hug too, dude?"

I blinked and heard a familiar voice. My back sprung up and saw the typical red beret on his head. The girls let me go and I raced over to him for hug.

"Finally! A guy!" I was joyful enough to have him.

Tucker chuckled, "The girls must have singled you out on certain things, huh?"

My eyes rolled, "No, the planet has gone insane and I think you can agree."

Tucker and I stopped hugging and joined up into the mansion. We entered into the living room and sat down on the couches. They're all wondering what was going on, but I had a feeling Tucker has been freaking out on most of the part.

"So, how was talking with Vlad last night?" Jazz interrupted the silence treatment.

I scratched my head. I wasn't really too sure where to start, considering it was too strange for my taste, and somehow, I felt Vlad's arms around me. It's like he's here, but he isn't. He's with my mom. My head shook off and focused back on my team.

"Um, well, we started talking about where to raise our son. Then, what we should do for his friends. He bought up about…er, us, I guess and he wants me to be the mother of our son. We fell asleep in the same bed. Woke up, I found his arms on me, and um…electrocute him so he can stop touching me. He asked me what's wrong with us together and I told him I'm not gay, that I don't even like him, and all the things he done makes me miserable. So, Vlad wants me to give him a second chance and I told him I'd think about it." I crossed my arms, not really caring about all that crap.

Sam and Jazz exchange glanced and seemed quite uneasy about this. Tucker, on the other hand, was totally expressionless about this. I wondered why and the girls started to leave the room to have their private chat. So, it left me with Tucker alone.

"…you think this is totally insane, right?" I chuckled.

Tucker had to understand this at least and he shook his head. Uh oh, that was never a good sign.

"Sorry, Danny, but I'm on Vlad's side. You've been gay since I realized that when we were eight years old." He shrugged innocently with that shy smile.

I gawked at him, "I am not!" My hands on my waists.

Tucker eyed down to my hands and back up at me at least twice, "Really? Last time I checked, you hugged anyone who is your friends or your family happily. You do that thing with your hands. And dude, you went out to try out for Cheer boy to join the cheerleaders. Lastly, you didn't even respond to some of the girls' flirting at all." His eyes rolled.

I scoffed, "I do not!" My arms crossed.

"Dude, your Phantom form makes you look even sexier in gay style. That and you look hot in any jackets."

"Pff," My head shook, "Come on, anyone can look good in a jacket."

"You stare at Dash and his buddy way too often."

"Because I'm trying to avoid them bullying me!"

"They haven't bullied you since Freshman year."

"So? You'd never know!"

"You drooled every time they walk by or around, Danny. Seriously, dude, admit it. You're afraid to be gay."

There wasn't an escaped, but why must everyone assumed I'm even one at all? It was totally unfair and I didn't even want to fall in love with Vlad. I shrunk into the couch and bit my lips.

"…all the things I've done…is?"

Tucker nodded, "Yes, but I was okay with it. I mean, I have seen the way Vlad looked at you."

My jaw dropped, "No way!"

He nodded and chuckled, "Oh, yeah, and he gets really jealous when he sees you with Sam and her defending you one time. I kinda expected somethin' to happen like this."

I gawked at him, I didn't think of it before, and how Vlad was easily mad whenever Sam was around. Was it that obvious? My head relaxed on the couch and trying to make some sense.

"The girls told you everything?"

Tucker sighed, "The fact your mom is being used as a carrier and that you're expecting a son with him? Yeah, but he's only doing it because he wants to be your mate."

I groaned miserably, "I hate this."

"I know." He got up, "And dude, I made a bet with Skulker that you're kissing Vlad first." He chuckled.

My eyes snapped open…ha-have they all known about this for so long?

"Wh-what? When! Where?"

Tucker laughed, "Hm, during the last year Easter Vacation where you were fighting with Vlad in the lab. He showed up and he asked if I believed it was obvious between you guys. I told him yeah and that I bet you'd kiss him first. Skulker didn't believe it much, but he said that if I lose…I'd owe him the current PDA. So please…be the first one to kiss Vlad. I can't lose my good PDA."

Great…everyone really did have high expectation about everything. The ghosts, my team, my _mom_! What about me?

"…why is it so expected of us to be together?"

Tucker sighed and sat closer to me as his arms rest on legs, "It's because it is so obvious. I mean, you guys fight like a couple and I don't mean about the physical fight. You guys fight on almost everything but tea and cookies."

I blinked…I remembered how I liked having one thing in common and how normal Vlad can actually be.

"HA! You do like Vlad! Admit!" Tucker jumped off the couch and pointed at me guilty act.

I felt awkward, "…oh fine, I like it when we finally have one or two thing in common."

Tucker's eyes gave me that look, "Oh?"

"Wait, we have more than one common thing?"

He slapped his face, "Danny, both of you are half ghost, you both like tea and cookies, likes to play prank on each other, and oh, I don't know…enjoy hugging a lot." Tucker's hands were all over the places today.

My eyes relaxed and stared at the floor. Tucker was right, all of it was true, and I wasn't too sure to come out of the comfort zone.

"…one problem."

Tucker blinked, "What is it, Danny?"

I sighed miserably, "…he's twenty years older than me."

"And you're still a minor. I was afraid this would happen."

I looked up at Tucker, "Tucker…he's old enough to be my dad." I wanted to cry, but I refused to exploit my emotions around people.

Tucker sat down and extended his arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry that your dad passed away, he is a great man and I'm sure he'd be having a fist over with Vlad about raping your mom and all. But, he wants you to be happy. I mean, it's obvious you're going to be ghost for the rest of your lives just like Vlad. So, why does age matter?"

For once, he had a point there. I never really gave much thought about that before and thought about it more to what we had in common.

"…I'm not promising whose kissing first." I muttered, "But, I am giving Vlad one last chance. He messed up; I'm leaving him and taking my son with me." I crossed my arms, "But I still won't have feelings for him."

"Yet anyway that is." Tucker rolled his eyes, "I wish you luck, but please don't fight on everything. It drives me crazy and feels like I'm the sanest one here." He crossed his arms.

Tucker had no clue when it comes to feeling insane, but it didn't really bother me much about it. I sighed and held my breath in. Vlad better be damn happy and take his advantage, but I won't be kissing him any time soon or ever. I just want to see how things will turn out, but then again…why couldn't it be Dash instead?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I always believe best friends that have known you long enough will make their friend realize that they never realize themselves until they're told or it's too late. xD Yeah, Tuck is a bit late, but who knows. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is getting so much fun, :) Enjoy you pompous pep lovers!**

* * *

><p>We met up the girls in the hallway and they stopped talking about their private conversation for whatever reasons. They had to be talking about Vlad and me somewhere down the line, but they really expected Tucker to handle convincing me? Who knows, but I didn't bother.<p>

"Um, mom and I are having breakfast. Are you guys hungry?" I wasn't too sure.

Tucker nodded, "Yes! I'm starving!"

My eyes rolled, "For every hour you don't eat, Tuck."

Jazz shook her head, "And I still don't understand how you're always hungry, Tucker."

I stared to head into the dining room where Mom and Vlad were. She's still sitting in the same spot, waved her fork back and forth against Vlad, and he's glaring at me.

"Um, mom…Dani doesn't want Vlad as a father, so she's been hanging out with Valerie. She's fine."

Mom looked over at me to check my lying or not, but I wasn't this time. It was all honesty and of course, my team suspected something was up.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mom had to be sure.

I nodded, "I'm sure."

She sighed, "I'll reconsider it then, Vlad."

"Thank you, Madeline."

I was about to sit down next to mom and Vlad dragged me back to where we were originally sitting earlier. I held my breath and Jazz hugged mom.

"Mom, how are you feeling?"

Mom chuckled, "I'm fine. I slept very well and better in the past few days."

She nodded, "I'm glad. How's…the baby?"

Mom placed her hands on her stomach, "Its happy."

Vlad grinned, "Wonderful, I wondered why."

Yeah, he hasn't got much of a clue yet until he does.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ms. Fenton, most of us are pretty much aware about Danny's half ghost and we know how low he can be."

Mom shook her head, "Sam, I figured that out last night after all those times. However, what the baby feels is different. I never felt anything like this before."

Jazz sat next to mom, "What do you mean, mom?"

"Well, I can actually sense the mood. Feel like…newer energy is being formed up. If Danny or Vlad aren't close, it would conflict some pain and feel sick."

I blinked and felt kind of guilty. Vlad nodded and understood her well enough, but that's because he knew all the chances and everything. He did mention it, so it was more of his cautiousness at work. So, I didn't feel too bad.

Tucker took a bit of his meaty breakfast, "So, Ms. Fenton, how much do you know between Danny and Vlad?"

Mom nodded a little, "Well, now I am realizing that Danny lateness and his grades are because of his ghosts fighting. I remembered some of the battle like back with Vlad was the mayor, it would make sense how battles were that reflects on between the two. It even makes sense with the trip to DALV. So, a little piece of everything has made me realize what have happened. I remembered you, Jazz, with your covering up with Danny from time to time." She nodded and took a bite of her food."

Jazz nodded, "Your assumptions are right, mom."

Sam agreed, "Yeah, although, you did play your part good that day when Vlad became the mayor. It was ridiculous with their pranking." Her eyes rolled.

I crossed my arms and couldn't believe Sam mentioned that.

"Pranking?"

Tucker chortled, "Yeah, before Vlad became the mayor. Danny pranked first by sending in the Guys in White and they pretty much bashed up his place. Then, he got the wall transparent invisible and everyone saw Danny naked during the gym shower. Then, you pretty much saw the news of his nudity and Vlad decide to prank back with the mayor election. So, you've seen the rest of the craziness."

"So, everything that went on was between both of you? Even the ghost weather?"

I sighed, "Yeah, pretty much his fault."

Vlad stretched out his arm and laid it down on my shoulders, "The ghost wasn't supposed to get out of hand and help me get the public to want to vote for me willingly."

I scoffed, "Willing? The only voter you had was dad." My eyes rolled, "You manipulated everyone else to vote for you."

Mom blinked, "How did he manipulate the others to vote for him?"

"He overshadowed every single voter."

That made mom unexpectedly not see that coming and ate more of her breakfast. I started to now and Vlad kept his arm on me. When will he quit that? It's awkward as enough as it was!

"How can you overshadow all the voters, Vlad?"

Vlad sighed, "I can duplicate up to three hundred and overshadowed them. It wasn't easy since it took up many of my energy."

I crossed my arms, "You cheated anyway and it proves no one likes your way."

Mom observed, "Which is more energy dragging, duplication or overshadowing?"

"The overshadowing is more work and duplication is more…hm, an illusion I should say. They have the same power and brain thinking, but they're not as too power as just yourself."

I blinked. All this time, I was going at it all wrong in my own training, but at least it becomes easier to duplicate to ten now. Lately, I didn't really need more than that and I was capable on fighting on my own.

"Is it possible to resist being overshadowed?" Mom had to ask that?

I shrugged, "When I overshadow people, they're very unaware."

"Humans have no resistances at all." Vlad scoffed.

"Then, why was he able to resist you back at the reunion?" Mom peered in.

"That's because I allowed him to see part of being controlled. However, Daniel removed me out of there before I could take full control."

"Why is it that we have no resistances?"

Vlad nodded, "Excellent question, Madeline. You see, ghosts are energy formed and so is humans' spirit. Therefore, the spirits are more lacked powers."

"We have powers?"

He nodded, "Yes, as you probably noticed psychic powers."

"They can't possibly exist, it's unproved scientifically!"

Vlad chuckled, "You can be surprised. I have met a few and tried to overshadow them for my benefit. Unfortunately, their spirits are more aware we're there. However, they can't resistance our shadowing them."

"When they're aware, do they remember anything or know what you're doing?"

Vlad hummed, "It's more likely they will remember, but they can also communicate you by energy wise. Currently, psychic people are keen about finding a way to keep us ghosts out."

My eyes rolled, "Of course, fruitloop, you used them!" I slapped my face.

Vlad chuckled and acted like he has never done such thing. Mom just loved questioning the stuff that's related to ghosts. It really interests her more and getting knowledge without having to work hard.

"Mom, you should ask after everyone is done with breakfast." Jazz insisted, "The baby will need his food."

"Why is everyone is already considering it a boy? How do we even know for sure when it's only been less than a week of this pregnancy?" Mom was furious already.

Everyone was so quiet for a while, mom waited for our answers, and sometimes, it was typical for everyone to figure it out.

"Ghost thing." We all said it at once, but mom.

Mom bounced her head back and leaned back in her chair to understand. Of course, I can feel my son in her and how much he draws my energy.

"How? Just how can you know if it's a ghost thing?"

Vlad chuckled, "Madeline, in the energy drawing, you get the feeling of the baby and know its gender. It's all the basic power, right, Daniel?" He smiled down at me.

I blinked and nodded. It was much like that.

"Oh, yeah. I can just feel him."

Mom nodded, "Is it normal for a ghost to rape a person to obtain a child if their mate is the same gender?"

Vlad shook his head, "No, Madeline. It's to the point where ghosts can create a child, regardless of their genders. However, Daniel and I are much different and our body is more dominate to human's body. Therefore, we need a surrogate."

Sam crossed her arms, "But, why Ms. Fenton? You could have easily chosen Jazz or me."

"Of course, I have thought of you, Saman-"

I covered his mouth, "I wouldn't if I were you." I removed my hand.

"…Anyway, I have thought of you and carefully thought of my plans. One thing bothers me is that your parents would need you and want you home."

Sam rolled her eyes at the man, "Have you done my parents' background? Their income?"

"I am aware that you're a high standard, just behind the public. However, I did not want your parents to be dragging you back home in a middle of the plans. It's far too dangerous."

Sam couldn't really argue with someone who uses strategies every day of his life. For me, I was used to Jazz's routine.

Jazz's finger tapped her chin out of curiosity, "But, why our mom, though? Like Sam said, you could have easily chosen younger women like Sam and me."

Vlad sighed out irritating moments, "I chose not to pick you either, Jasmine, due to your anxiety and stress. I refused to let that build up in you and caused miscarriage or make the child disable."

I gasped, "What's wrong with kids and disability, Vlad?" I shoved off his arm of me.

Vlad blinked, "Daniel, it would be harder-"

I pushed him off his chair, "Still no excuses!"

Vlad fell onto his ass and I couldn't believe it!

"Daniel! Honestly, you're being childish! Our child is not going to have a disability!"

I scoffed, "You can't predict his outcome of the genetic for him, Vlad. Would you even consider your son even if he's disabling? He's still your kid and he can be smart."

"And how are we supposed to train him his powers if he's not-"

I glared, he was really being negative about it, and I didn't believe it at all.

"We just keep training him, let him try, and we work hard with him. I don't care if you think your son is going to be perfectly healthy, you need to accept that chances of happening. I mean, we're all athletic or super powered, there will be something different. I don't care what it is or not, we're going to be those good parents who raise their kids smart."

Vlad grinned, "You sound like you want more than one kid, Daniel."

I blinked, "What? No! I meant the examples parents are doing with their kids."

"You compared us to good parents who raise their KIDS smart."

Jazz groaned, "He meant to be a proud parent of your kid, Vlad. He isn't really referring to consider another kid."

"Thank you!" I sighed.

Vlad rolled his eyes and joined back with me on the chair.

"Fine, I'll consider being…open minded of our son." He slowly placed his arm around my waist.

"Good. I was planning on pushing you off the roof if you keep going on about being perfectly healthy son or more kids. Seriously, I'm sixteen! I shouldn't have to worry about this stuff for another ten years!"

He chuckled, "True, very true. However, I've been waiting for love for twenty-two years, Daniel. Twenty-two years."

He always reminded me, ever since we first met and the clone, and I took a deep breath and held it all in. Why must I go through this at all? It's so much to handle every single damn second! Everyone watched us do things and it's totally awkward here. It's like they expected it so much.

"Stop reminding me, fruitloop. You tell me that a million times ever since we met."

His other arm began to form into a hug, "I know. And I plan to tell you a billion times."

Sometimes, I just wanted to run. Fly off. All of the chances of escaping and he has been too keen on having me closer. My arms crossed and focused on our conversation.

"Fruitloop." I muttered.

He looked over at mom, "Madeline, is there anything you wish to do? I had the place modified to your interests and filled with many productive things to do."

Mom blinked and stared at Vlad. Yeah, I think she's realizing why I call him such a fruitloop half the time, but doesn't anybody learn anything here? It's ridiculous! I've known Vlad for two years and day one, I knew enough that he was one seriously crazed up fruitloop. I didn't need to think twice about him.

Of course, Tucker changed it all that. He made me think twice about Vlad and the trouble was still bothering me. I haven't thought about my feelings before. It's so unusual.

I lost interests in dating girls since Valerie. There was no way I could get involved and hurt them in dangerous places. Paulina got overshadowed for two weeks with Kitten or Kitty, that didn't really worked out well. Valerie didn't want me to be anywhere nears her fighting or ghosts action. Although, it's enough to believe it wasn't really working out. Then, there were some strange…moments with Sam. I tried to fantasize my relationship with her and it led up to distance between us. I couldn't afford it in our team and ruined our friendship. So, I made it obvious that I wasn't interested in dating.

I pushed all of my feelings aside and focused on saving people's lives. My normal lives always come last and I took the time to give back more to the city of Amity Park. I spent my life saving people. Fighting ghosts and getting them back to the ghost zone. I have to patrol at certain times to make sure there were clear off.

Tucker finished eating his ham breakfast, Jazz took a few sip of her orange juice, and Sam watched Vlad mostly. Why was she looking at him like that? I didn't really get it, but why?

Then, I thought back about dating. The way she looks at me and how she tends to be like that. Could it be?

No, I mentally shook my head. She can't be crushing on me. She's probably concern what Vlad could do to me. Sam can be overly protected about me with a lot of things and she likes it when she claims to be in charge no matter what. Unless she cannot handle it, she would kindly step aside and let the matter handled itself. It's sort of like right now. She can't do anything about this right now and the fact Vlad wants me.

Creepy.

"Fruitloop." Mom muttered, "I will figure that out myself around here. Now, mind you, I'm going to walk around." She got up and started to walk out.

Vlad sighed, "Your mother never changes. Honestly, hasn't she figured out that she can't be too far apart from us?"

For once, mom called Vlad to what I always have called him. It's so strange and new, but I was glad for her to see that now. It was better than nothing. Tucker shot the glares at me and expected me to take seriously in this so call "immortal mating" or whatever. I gulped and looked down to avoid any eye contact.

Eventually, Tucker backed off with the glares and Jazz went to join mom. Vlad shook his head and forced me to stand up with him.

"Come along, Daniel, we can't be too apart from your mother."

I blinked and shook my head, "Vlad, this is all new to her! She's used to carrying us as humans." My eyes rolled, "Let her figure it out." I shrugged.

"Daniel, your mother doesn't even reali-"

"She's not feeling well, Vlad. She'll figure it out soon enough. Give her sometimes." I looked over at my friends, "You guys go join up with mom and Jazz." I insisted.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and hurried out of the dining room to join my mom and my sister. They didn't think twice or needed to be told to leave. Vlad glanced over at me and wondered what was up with me.

"Daniel?"

I sighed, "Look…I…I'm new to this stuff."

"About explaining our ghosts and story to your mother?"

My head shook, "No. I meant us."

Vlad grinned, "You're giving me a chance?"

My eyes closed and breathed like I'm trying to jump into a pool of pudding because of a silly bet or something.

"In a way, yes. But I'm new to all of this and I don't know how to…express myself any different around you."

Vlad's hands set on my face, "Be yourself, Daniel. That is all I ask. In time, you will know your feelings."

I gulped, "…ca-can we have some tea and cookies today?"

"Daniel," He slowly lifted my head up, "Open your eyes."

I did and saw his kind and welcoming smile. I rarely saw that, but it felt something new.

"Of course we can. You still like almond in your cookies?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I'll have the chef prepare them today, homemade kinds. I remember you like it that way."

I nodded and tried to smile about this. Vlad wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. I wanted some space, but it was hard to pull away after trying something like this. How come this so difficult for me? I gulped.

"Relax, Daniel. I'll go easy and slow, fair enough?"

I nodded. It was better than nothing and the thoughts what Tucker said to me earlier.

_Sorry, Danny, but I'm on Vlad's side. You've been gay since I realized that when we were eight years old._

It's totally awkward to hear it from my own best friend who has been with me for so long to know about it. He didn't freak out, he expected it like it should be, and I was the one left blindsided.

"I love you, Daniel." Vlad was ready to do something.

My eyes closed up quickly. I wasn't too sure, but then I felt his hand pushed my hair, and his extreme warm lips against my forehead. He pulled back and let my hair come down natural. He was kind enough to take it slow. I wasn't asking for anything different, but it's hard to recognize anything for my feelings. Do I even love him back? I wasn't too sure yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Danny is currently unaware of his feelings, but he doesn't know how to understand them much with himself. Often, I feel bad for him...on the other hand, I don't at the same time. xD<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Please and thank you! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any misspell because Word Document don't understand the two differences or its definition. I looked it up and realized. So, If I'm missing a t, yeah, I missed that. **

**That and I hope I was realistic enough on this. I did this all by what my mom has told me from her experience in this, so it's a bit similar. Hopefully I did this particular scene right. **

**Enjoy! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom and the rest of the characters.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since we found out mom was pregnant with my son and Vlad's son. Vlad defined a creep and a fruitloop. On the other hand, he really feels for me so much, he went crazy to make his plan actually lures me close to him.<p>

He's been hugging me, touching me softly, and kisses my forehead. We haven't come down to the line where we're getting serious. From time to time, I'd blast him or push him to the ground if he gets me mad. Vlad struggled to avoid messing up, especially touching mom.

Mom…she's been letting us know what she's up to and we go into the room she's in. She put herself into a lot of comfortable moments pretty well. She spent her time inventing new stuff that actually seems useful. Jazz joined in to make sure she wasn't doing anything…harming the baby. Vlad already flipped his damn edges when she almost did. So, Jazz had to make sure everything mom was doing to avoid the harmful processes. Sam and Tucker were really enjoying their time here, but they talk to me about…oh, I don't know…everything lately. We haven't felt so relaxed since the time my house was at the beach.

Each meal time, mom constantly ask us questions after another about us being half ghosts or how ghosts were like in their homes – or rather, ghost zones. Vlad tends to answer everything much for the both of us since I didn't know everything everything. Just the basic stuff I already knew, but she asked about one thing that stumped Vlad the most.

"Madeline, it's not predictable or obvious to know!" Vlad became extremely annoyed by this question when it relates to our son.

She huffed, "The baby must be having Danny's core! I'm freezing up every time we're not in the room together!" She crossed her arms.

"That's because ghosts are naturally cold sometimes. However, it does not mean he has Cryokinesis core!" Vlad pinched his nose bridge.

"Why not? It would make sense, certainly!"

I groaned, "Would you two stop arguing!" I snapped, "Geesh! Mom, it's just like everyone else on the planet. We won't know until they are born and they grow up. We'll find out when he's born!"

Sometimes, I want to yank my hair out over this arguments. Honestly, the way my mom and Vlad have been arguing was improbable to solve here. Why does it have to be like this? I'm being dragged in for nothing! I grumbled and leaned back in my chair while dancing my fork to the spaghetti plate.

"Oh, fine! But I will say this grandkid has Danny's core!"

"You can't know that!"

"Oh, so you know for sure I'm carrying a boy because of a ghost thing?" She crossed her arms.

"It's only the gender we know! You can tell by his emotions. Anything else, it's impossible to know!"

"What? Is it a curse or forbidden to tell its power already?" She huffed.

Vlad groaned, "I wondered why even a little crush on I had on you."

I scoffed and disbelieved what I just heard, "Oooh no, Vlad. You had an obsession crush on my mom for twenty years!" I glared.

His eyes rolled, "Just be glad I love you, Daniel."

I muttered and my head shook, "Fruitloop. Somehow, I wonder how you're surviving Danny Fenton." I mocked at him.

He chuckled, "Because you love me too much."

I gagged, "Uh, no. Not yet."

"Denial, denial, Daniel."

My eyes rolled. It's been like this for a while and he liked playing the denial. Ever since Vlad and Sam talked about something, it was something to do with Daniel, and I had no clue what was going on there. It's creepy.

"I'm not in denial." I sung…weird, I don't like to sing that often.

"Hm, it won't be long."

I sighed. I gave up practically since everyone kind of gotten annoyed with Vlad and mom's argument that goes on like, oh, I don't know…every single damn meal time we have! Thankfully, mom decided to finish her ghost meal, which was new to see, and she went off to do something in her bedroom. It was usually the routine, after dinner was attended to the bedroom, and everyone was free to do whatever they wanted. Mom liked her free space so she would use the bedroom to avoid us or Vlad particularly.

"Daniel, are you taking shower tonight?" Vlad glanced over.

I sighed, "Yes." It was boring routine so far.

He nodded, "I'll be reading when you're in there, come along, dear."

I gagged, "Stop calling me that! I haven't accepted our relationship yet!"

"Hm, it won't be long."

The same thing, "…it won't be long…" Why was he so confident of our relationship? I never understood. Tucker and Sam already went to join Jazz for some fun games Vlad installed last week and I kind of lost my chances of playing them because Vlad felt it was better time for us to have some form of communication. Weirdo.

Personally, I've grown bored each day. It's boring. When were we going home? Vacation felt nice, but it wasn't something I had in mind. I missed so much with fighting ghosts, even against Box Ghost. Vlad hasn't once asked me to do any sort of training. Wasn't it his dream to do that? I'm sure mom would be excited to observe our training or something.

Vlad held my hand and we walked to our room. …yeah, not feeling it yet that's our room. I don't see how it could be. I rather am back in bed at home and settle in. Vlad mentioned something about setting up Fenton house for mom so it would be safer to leave in case for ghost. Until then, Vlad would make me move into a new house just to raise our son and live together. It's a crappy plan, I say living at my own home would be fine to raise the kid.

We're in the room and he lets go of me so I gathered my stuff to take before going into the bathroom.

"GET OFF THE BED YOU CAT!" Vlad scowled.

I turned my head over and saw that Vlad was about to blast the cat. I dropped everything and grabbed his wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" I was utterly shocked.

Vlad wasn't expecting this, "Daniel, Maddie needs to know that isn't her bed. She has her own room."

I sighed, "Can't you tell she's in labor?"

Vlad blinked and stared at his cat. The cat he owns for the past two years now and I guessed he hasn't noticed.

"That's impossible! I told the vet to take care of everything they think it's best for! They should have had her fixed!"

I chuckled, "You probably had her regular checkups, I don't think it would have been quick to do an operation fixing on the cat in an hour, Vlad. I can tell you that she's giving birth to litters now."

Vlad whimpered and bit his lips worriedly. I sighed.

"Now what do I do? Should I contact the vet and let them handle the matter?"

I slapped my face, "And I thought I'm with someone who is all oh so brilliant." I sighed, "No, what we need to do is help Maddie…you need to rename her by the way, and make sure she's not having complication. So, we're going to need hot washcloth, large blanket, and a bowl of water for her."

Vlad blinked and didn't really seem to think of it.

"Daniel, how-"

"VLAD! Her litters are coming in anytime now! Hurry up!"

Vlad quickly raced out of the bedroom to get the stuff and I raced into the closet to grab one of the small blanket and large pillow. I put it down on the floor and Vlad came back in perfect timing with everything we needed. I grabbed the blanket from him and carefully wrapped the mother cat around and where the litters would come out just in case. I placed the cat on the pillow for comfort and she purred loudly. I grinned and adored the cat. Honestly, I loved the cat and always liked them. They're less of a hassle and they're brightly intelligent creatures.

I rolled up my selves, put the water bowl in placed for Maddie to easily help herself, and sat on my legs. Vlad bent down and waited to see what's next.

"Daniel, how do you know what to do?"

I grinned, "Sometimes, Sam would take in a pregnant cat once in a while and when we're hanging out, her cat started to give birth and I learned from experience. I guess I always remember what to do in case I plan on saving pregnant cats someday." I shrugged, "And I-"

I saw a bloody creature coming and I began to use the cloth to wrap around the litter. Vlad wasn't too sure, but he watched the first part. The mother purred kindly and it seemed to me she was glad to be in this very room. Could it be that she picked this room knowing that I knew she was pregnant? She liked to curl up on my laps whenever Vlad starts reading. He hardly noticed her and I gave her my attention for the past two weeks. He had no clue the cat was on the bed before up until now. Either that, he doesn't want the cat on the bed before us. Who knows.

I started to clean the first litter and let the mother see the baby. She licks it and I set it down where the baby can have the food.

"This one is a girl, Vlad. She's such like her mother." I adored the white litter after cleaning her.

Vlad chuckled, "You really know a lot already. I'm surprised she was pregnant the whole time, that certainly does explains the extra weight she's havi-"

Maddie hissed at Vlad and I giggled.

"I think she knows you're trying to call her fat, Vlad." I petted the mother and the baby while waiting for the second litter.

"Maddie can't be that intelligent, Daniel."

The cat meowed at such great defense.

"Are you sure? She seems to understand." I snickered.

His head shook, "I think giving the kittens a new home, I am not keeping them here."

I pouted. That was totally unfair, even for Maddie.

"But I want to keep them."

Vlad jolted his head, "You do? They are going to be more responsibilities, Daniel, and I think giving them a new home would be better for them."

I pouted even more, "Please?"

"You're not going to make it any easier, are you? Not with that sad looks of yours."

I kept pouting and thought of something.

"…they might bring us closer." I shrugged.

That certainly amused Vlad's interests and there was no way I was going to put Maddie through miserable mother without her babies. It's too hurtful.

Vlad hummed, "Now, when you say that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have more felines in the house."

"So we can keep them?" I perked up a bit.

"Of course, Daniel."

I gasped and hugged, "You're awesome! My first pets!"

"Your first pets?"

I chuckled, "I always wanted a dog or a cat or a hamster, but mom and dad were always too busy with the stupid ghost portal ever since I was seven years old. That and dad's allergic to cats' fur, I don't know why, but yeah."

He blinked, "I never knew he was allergic to cats. Hm, that certainly clears things up in the air."

I was going to ask, but the second litter was on the way. I hurried up to my part of helping out and heard the mother purring to thank me. For the second litter that finally came out, the third one was already coming out so fast. I couldn't rush anything, but clean up the mother. I checked the bowl and noticed it was emptied.

"Vlad, could you get more water for her? And put some ice in it too so we have back up water in it!" I nodded and saw the mixed white with brown on the second litter.

Vlad did his part and I let the mother clean her second baby that's a boy. I went to the third ones, hopefully this one was the last one. I finally got the third ones out and clean him out. Yeah, the third one is a boy. I sighed and let the mother licks him. The third liter had some black and white mixed, but they're all adorable!

"Maddie, is that all your litters?"

Her meowed made it sound like she wasn't even done and I looked at her with all the wonder about it.

"One more?"

She nodded and then, some panting noise came into the room. My head turned and saw Vlad totally wiped out and he set down the bowl of water for the cat. I bit my lips and he fell onto the bed out of total exhaustion.

"You ran, didn't you, fruitloop?"

He panted in between, "Yes…I have."

My eyes rolled, "And to someone who's been talking about ghosts for so long, you'd save the trouble for yourself by flying instead."

"Please tell me she's done?"

My head shook.

"Nope. She got one more coming in. I think."

"You think! How many litters are we at least expecting?"

I hummed, "Well, since she's a large cat. Sometimes up to eight, but you don't know who knocked her up."

"She probably met some stray cats outside or something."

I nodded along and let him think his way for now. I'll find Maddie's boyfriend, but that sounded totally wrong.

"For someone who didn't realize the operation takes a day and that required to return to the vets after she heals." My head shook.

"Haha, very funny."

"I like it when you don't know everything."

"Why?"

"It makes me think you're human."

"Since when I wasn't human, Daniel?"

I sighed, "You always make yourself look perfect. Perfect life, perfect plans, perfect incomes, and perfect ugh, everything! Not once I see you make a mistake other than the stupid ghost weather." I crossed my arms.

"I thought you like it when I have no mistake or lack of intelligent?"

I began to take the next action on helping with the fourth baby already and man, I felt like washing up after cleaning up the little ones. This one had a mixed of white, black, and brown. Each of them had their own looks.

"No, it makes me feel terrible, Vlad."

Vlad sat up and pouted, "I'm sorry, Daniel. I had no idea."

I shrugged and let the mother cleans this one, "Vlad, you have no idea what I've been through. Why bother apologize?"

He sighed, "Daniel, I do not want to make you terrible. How about I treat you out tomorrow?"

I blinked, "What?" My head jerked up at him.

He nodded, "I'll treat you out tomorrow, I should be taking you out to places and date you."

Sometimes, it wasn't always a bad idea to date sometimes, if that's what he's looking for. Maddie meowed and curled up with her newborns. I grinned to see she was done.

"Vlad, what about mom?"

"I'll call in Skulker and Ember to fill in."

My head bounced back, "No."

"Why not? They are my loyal employees and our son will need ghostly energy cores to feed on while we're out."

I refused, "No. I don't trust either of them."

"Ah, I see now. Who do you trust?"

"Hm, mom likes Frostbite and ah craps!" I felt so damn stupid and got up so suddenly, "I need to take mom to Frostbite soon! I promised him we'd come back for more regulations or something." I groaned, felt like a headache come on soon.

Vlad sighed and shook his head.

"Let him come here and he can do what he needs to do. Or, simply let your sister and your friends take her there tomorrow."

I sighed, "Well, Tucker has his PDA and they wouldn't get lost or attract other ghosts…I guess that would be fine. I can have Sam ask Frostbite to join mom for the day until we get back."

"Excellent! It's settled! We will go out after breakfast."

I sighed, "What are you up to, fruitloop?"

"Oh, you'll see. I'm sure it will brighten your day." He nodded proudly.

I looked over at the cat and her newborns. They were certainly beautiful and adorable. I stood up and went into the bathroom to wash the rest of my hands from all the bloody newborns.

"Vlad, make sure she still have water while I'm taking a shower and don't hurt them or threaten. She can put a defense for her babies."

I heard his sigh, "Fine, fine. You're not going to name them horribly, are you, Daniel?"

"As long the mother is satisfied with the names, I don't care." I started to close the door.

Honestly, what happened tonight has turned around much better and I didn't have the need to hurt him anymore. He can consider it he's being lucky now, but I'm not sure how much luck he can get. The water started to fall and I blasted it up to extreme heat. I can feel them, but hardly any warmer I wanted them to be. It's strange how Maddie had to give birth. It was special again.

She chose that room for a purpose. I knew she was pregnant since I went her during the first week here. She often stayed close to me and the feeling that I'd be helpful. I couldn't believe that it took up about two hours on this.

Not only that, she knew I'd convince Vlad to keep the kittens. She knew I always wanted a pet, but now, I've got three to look after. It seemed fun and the names for them. Of course, Vlad won't let me name them silly like cupcake probably. So, I have to think of real names…oh, crap.

I hurried up and shower quickly to finish up my part of the shower. I dried my hair quickly, jumped into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. I opened the door and saw how Vlad was looking over at the newborns. He was looking at them and it made him totally down to earth. Maybe he did listen to me two years ago, to get a cat. I mean, seriously, he got the cat because of me.

"We need to start talking about names, Vlad." I said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was I realistic enough? Do you enjoy it so far?<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts please? Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! I've been back and forth with everything going on. But, I didn't forget you readers! :'D **

* * *

><p>Vlad nodded and sat up. I sighed and knew the routine. He always enjoys it when I sit in between his legs and hold hands. It was better than to expect some…kisses on me. He avoided my lips, though. I joined up the bed and trying to figure out how to say it.<p>

"Well, tell me the names, Daniel."

"I'm not talking about the newborn kittens, Vlad."

I waited, Vlad took it slow enough to sink it in, and his smile turned up. He knew where I was going this time.

"Oh, Daniel, you mean talk about our son's name?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Wouldn't you rather have your mother be a part of this? I didn't expect this for another two or three month."

I scoffed, "No. You said that your son is my son too. After seeing what she named me, I don't see how she can really help much."

"…your father didn't name you Daniel?"

My head shook, "Nope. He named Jazz. Mom named me."

"Odd way of showing it. Anyway, do you have some interests in names, Daniel?"

I took a deep breath and thought a few.

"Well, I do like Arthur, Erik, and Tyler."

Vlad was stunned to hear those.

"Daniel, they don't…sound…well, sophisticated."

My eyes rolled, "I don't care. I like those names."

"How about consider those as a middle name?"

I gasped, "What? I like those names! I think they're pretty cool! Even the name Arthur Masters!"

"…you're…letting the child have my last name?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you said I'm the mother, aren't I?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I expected you want to have your child in your last name."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, Vlad. It sounded nice with Masters."

"Hm, I surprised though."

I sighed, "Why?"

"I expected us to fight over our last names."

I bit my lips, "I guess it's because you're the one who started it."

"Yes, but it's your son too."

"So? I'm not even ready to have a kid, Vlad. I-I'm only sixteen years old!"

Vlad hummed, "Age will not matter. Our human half is going to die someday and we're going to abandon it. We're going to become ghosts official since we're already half ghost."

My heart sunk in to hear that.

"Wh-what?"

"You really haven't figured out much with immortal mating, have you?"

My head shook.

"No. I really don't get it other than what Jazz told me."

"Tell me what you know, I can explain how you're involved as well."

I nodded, "Okay…sounds fair, I guess. Well, she said that a ghost will have a particular need for another ghost, so this first ghost will do anything to wake up his or her mate to realize their true feeling. She mentioned that it's a part of a cycle of power breeding down, otherwise the ghost without a mate can't continue on."

Vlad chuckled, "Almost. I'm surprised she's aware of this."

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky that I'm outnumbered by my team about this stuff." My eyes rolled.

"Hm, not really lucky. It is common senses. Anyhow, you see, you know how ghosts are obsessed with their powers and their ability, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, like Lunch Lady and Box Ghost and Skulker, right?"

"Yes, their obvious power and how it satisfied themselves. As you can see, they have at least one thing in common and turn them on to bond. The longer they bond and love, a new form of balance helps the society in the ghost zone for the greater good. If one ghost does not have a mate, they would be fallen into danger or destroyed because no one can reach to their level equally."

I gulped and thought of Dan instantly. So, there were chances if I could have turn into him and still hurt people. So, that's why everyone was so insisting about being with Vlad. Then again, it was so expected out of everyone and I hated it. My shoulders shrunk and Vlad wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Oh."

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

My head shook, "Nothing. I'm surprised to see why it's such a big deal. I-I guess I don't want to be destroyed or be the danger to everyone."

Vlad nodded and rest his chin on my shoulder, "I supposed I had the similar thoughts as well, but you changed that all, Daniel."

"…what if I'm not the one?"

He chuckled, "Of course you are the one, Daniel. I wouldn't have gone crazy just to have your mother as our surrogate to our son."

My hands touched his arms around me, "…I thought you love mom more than me."

"Hm, I was foolish then."

"Really?"

He nodded lightly, "Yes, Daniel."

It felt nice to know that, I looked up ahead, and saw those newborns sleeping with Maddie. It was adorable.

"I think the white one should be named Madison, like after her mom." I chuckled.

He blinked, "…funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that what you wish to name the white litter?"

I grinned, "Yeah, it fits her already. You know, mother like daughter."

Vlad hummed, "Looks like someone will like that. Are you sure you don't want more kids after our first son?"

I shrugged, "Right now, let's focus on the one that will probably be on the way in nine months."

"True, true." Vlad nodded.

"But if you seriously touch my mom again, that will lead to separating for the both of us."

"Hm, I realized that, Daniel. I was thinking you can choose between your sister or your friend, Samantha."

I sighed, "I rather adopt."

"I rather have biological children."

"I rather wished you have waited ten years or at least dated me first."

"We can't get what we wanted, now can we?"

I huffed and couldn't believe we're even talking like this. Well, it was better than physical fights between us and I sort of liked it when we're mature. He hasn't made me feel…terrible.

"…if you have raped me instead, what would happen?"

Vlad hummed in curious, "I supposed you'd start feeling different and a little difficult to do things on your own for a while. I'd come, visit each day, convince your mother that you need a man around, and that I was only interested in being friends with your mother. She wouldn't be able to kick me out and considering the fact her income is much lower now. Whenever your mother shop, I'd spend my time with you and talking to you, even you became much stubborn and distrustful with me."

"…you said ghosts can produce their offspring, why can't we?"

Vlad sighed, "We are humans, Daniel. It would be impossible to create an offspring on our own and the risk in public too for our ghosts' side."

I blinked, "So…we can still get pregnant like women?"

He shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, Daniel."

"Hm, so if you did rape me and did all that plan. What if we found out that you got me pregnant? Then what?"

"I would suggest explaining to your mother about our secret and point out the importance you need for the baby in you."

I blinked, "…so, I'd get the same treatment as mom did?"

"A little, only we would be in the same room your mother is in."

Sometimes, I never thought possible about everything that went on.

"Damn…and what would you do if I keep throwing fits that you're the ones who got me pregnant and everything?"

"Oh, I'd do everything to have you happy, kind of much right now."

I frowned. Happy? Nothing ever seemed to be exactly happy or comfortable. I shrunk back on him and Vlad noticed.

"What's wrong, little badger?"

My head shook, "N-nothing."

"Daniel." His voice deepens his warning, he knew well enough of my lies.

"…happy isn't something I'm a fond of."

Vlad lifted my chin softly and he made sure I saw his eyes.

"How come?"

My eyes trail down, but he kept moving my chin up to make sure, "I always have to give up everything. I keep fighting so no one gets hurt. I'm trying so hard to pass all of my classes. I-I lost dad and there's nothing I can do about it. The past keeps haunting me to remind me that I have to be the hero. There's very little time to have just fun…during the summer time last year, I wanted to so badly to go with Sam to a trip to Europe. But, I couldn't go. Who'd protect Amity Park?"

Vlad cuddled up with me and kissed my cheek like usual. Lately, my life hasn't been sunny side up for me. It kept getting ripped away every time I tried to enjoy it.

"Ah, now I see. You feel being hybrid comes with a price?"

I sighed, "Yeah…so far, I hate it."

"Well, next week, we can attend to Europe if you'd like. Your mother will have to come, though."

I blinked, "Fo-for real?" I glanced up at him, "I-I mean, I don't have any money and I-"

Vlad covered my mouth, "Daniel, you're my mate. Let me be the one to worry about all of this, I want to see your true happiness and remember that I will be the one to make it happen."

My cheeks felt very cold or burned up in whatever sense. No one has ever tried to make me happy like this before.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Daniel. I love you."

"Fruitloop…" I didn't hate him anymore, but I can't exactly say how I feel about him yet.

"Hm, I'm not hearing your usual response."

My eyes rolled, "I called you fruitloop, do you prefer Plasmius instead?"

"No, I like fruitloop better than Plasmius." He chuckled.

"Then deal with it."

Somehow, Vlad bought up the cover and his extreme hot core settled me down to sleep. I often enjoyed that and be a total deep sleeper. Vlad enjoyed having me in his arms a lot and kind of gotten used to it. If we were departing for more than two minutes, I had a strange feeling of not being secured or loved.

Okay, now that's just plain creepy! I mentally shrugged off and thought about what could really happen tomorrow. What can Vlad do in a date? Would he be making me dress fancy to top restaurant or something? Was he a type of Opera show to take his date out to? There were so many answers and so many to wonder about his way of dating. Gah!

What the hell was I thinking?

My body flung out of his arms and gasped for desperate air. My hand gripped my shirt and looked around the room for something to make me think twice about everything. I felt his hand soothing my back.

He moaned, "Daniel? Are you alright?" He mumbled, considered the fact he's half awake.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No. I-I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, but you know I'm here to talk to, right?"

"I know." I couldn't say much about it.

I crawled off this huuuuugggee bed, which he needs to get a smaller size, and finally got my clumsy feet to the bathroom properly. I closed the bathroom door and breathed some senses into me. My, what the hell was I thinking?

Was I feeling something for him? My head shook, no…that can't be right. My mind just wanted to play tricks on me. Yeah, that's it. I'm only doing this for my son. Just until he's born, I won't have to play along or anything.

What about being destroyed or being dangerous? There's no way I could get risked into that. I went over to the sink and turned on the water. I splashed some water on my face, trying to cool myself down, and I couldn't. I tried to wash off the stress and the worried. Nothing seemed to relax me much.

Two weeks…I have been here and trapped because I have to do what was best for my son. An unborn son that I didn't need, a mate I shouldn't have to worry about until college at least, and my life was already falling apart.

Now, Vlad's making things up for me. He lets me have my first pets. He's treating me out tomorrow. He's taking mom and me out to trip to Europe.

What have I done in return? I called him fruitloop. I took care of his cat in labor situation. I just let him hugged me.

None of it felt it was enough. I didn't feel right. The pounding at my brain felt irritating and how much I wished it would go away.

"Daniel? Are you feeling alright?"

I sighed, "Yeah, just…telling myself it's only a dream."

"It sounds more like you had a nightmare. Come out and let me make you feel better."

That's another one. He's trying so hard for the past two weeks. I felt like uncertain of my emotions. What can I do? Tell him I'm scared of our relationship? That I'm scared to love him back? No…I couldn't.

"I need Jazz." I flatted out decided.

"Daniel, I'm sure I can listen as well as she can."

"…it's something I did as a child. It's complicated and Jazz has been there." I tried to think of Dan to make it seem like I had a nightmare.

"Hm, I supposed I can't help in something she already know, but please don't keep me out of the loop of your life."

I couldn't think straight. I needed some sense knocked into me. Some sort of logical reasons and Jazz would be the best person to talk to. I walked out of the bathroom, Vlad suddenly placed a robe on me, and kissed my head. I looked away when he kissed me like that and he let me go. I walked out and searched for Jazz's room. Thankfully, her room was just down the hall across.

I knocked on her door, hoped she was still awake, and wondered if there was anything to do or say to her. Would she be able to keep up with my lateness to talk to her at night? I hardly do it often, but there were times I felt the need of logic with her.

The door slowly opened and my older sister yawned as she rubbed one of her eyes to see who it was. She softly grinned at the sight of me and widened the door for me to come on. I noticed the room was much like the rich life style we had before. She gestured over to the couch and we sat down together, face to face in comfort. I hugged myself and trying to figure out what to say.

"So, what do you want to talk about this time, Danny?"

I sighed, "…Vlad." I muttered, not sure how to put it out.

"What about Vlad?"

"…he wants to make me happy. He says he's going to take me out tomorrow. He wants to take mom and me to Europe next week."

Jazz blinked, "I don't see anything wrong with that. How do you feel about that?"

My head shook, "I don't know." I bit my lips, "It's like…I'm curious what he's going to do tomorrow. I don't know! He finally explained it more why we're mate, but it's unfair. Why can't we just fall in love with humans and have our own family in a normal way?"

"…I know this is going to sound strange, but when you say that, do you mean that you rather fall in love with Vlad for himself, then both of you date, and he propose. Then, he somehow gets you pregnant or something?"

I blinked and my head shook. No. That's not how it supposed to be!

"No! I'm supposed to date people in my age. I don't want Vlad. Why do I even need to worry about my ghost half?"

"I understand, Danny, but you have to follow at least some rules of the ghost universe or zone. You followed their truce party for Christmas Eve. You have to accept their expectation of mating. You're no different from them."

"And I'm no different from us too."

"…so being an extinct creature is what you really want?"

My head jerked back and stared at her like she asked me the most disgusting question. Extinct creature?

"How does that even fit into the picture?"

Jazz sighed, "You and Vlad are the rare hybrid of ghost and human. If you have a human mate, your children will never be able to carry on the hybrid and power because humans are more dominate than ghosts."

My heart sunk into my stomach. Jazz knew too well. She knew how to say the right words. I marched off the couch and paced back and forth to it.

"So, in another sense, I'm forbidden to fall in love with a human? I mean, come on! This isn't fair!" My arms crossed and finally stood still in stubbornness.

Jazz stood up and hugged me sisterly like, "I know, but Vlad is only trying to make you happy. Is it wrong to not want to smile and feel good about it?"

"No."

"Then, continue to let him try."

I sighed, "…what if he tries to rape mom again? I'll be trap again having another kid and…and-"

"He won't. You have threaten him about touching mom again and I assumed he knows what would happen, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, but what if he-"

"Trust him that he won't. You need to stop with the 'what if' and accept how things are. Besides, mom been happy to see she's going to have a grandson and I'm happy to be an aunt. Sam and Tucker are already considered a family and they're going to be an aunt and an uncle too. Aren't you going to be happy to be a father?"

Father…no. Vlad wanted me to be the mother of his child. It felt strange, unusual, and something else that felt new to feel. It felt good, but how could I even explain it in one sense?

"…no, I'm going to be a mother to the child."

Jazz grinned, "Aren't you happy being a mother in this part?"

"…I'm not sure."

Jazz hugged me once more, "Danny, go back to Vlad and give him the same chance you have for the past two weeks."

Right there. I knew there wasn't much to do, but it's a try for a try just for Vlad. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Reviews? Thank you!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! I finally got this going now! :'D **

**Sorry for any waiting, just got a lot going on and I'm trying to juggle this in. You guys should be glad I'm not in college right now, xD **

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Jazz really believes it was better off for me. Why can't I have a normal life? So, particularly, I can't date a human and marry them because my kids aren't going to have ghost powers and they won't be able to generate them either. Great! Just great.<p>

Now, I stood in front of the bedroom door and unsure to come in. What should I even say or do? I feel the need to punch and growled. My feet paced back and forth, trying to burn off the extra energy, and not exactly in the mood to be touch.

The doorknob crept and turned quickly, the lights brighten up the hallway, and I kept pacing like crazy.

"Daniel, why didn't you come in? It is your room, too."

"I'm just pissed off, alright!" I hissed.

Vlad taken stepped back and the thoughts repeated about not having to fall in love with a human woman and that my kids won't have powers. It'd be just Vlad and mine only.

"Daniel, is there something wrong-"

My head jerked at him, "Shut up!" My finger whipped out.

Vlad's eyes jerked open wider and totally confused. He came closer and tried to hug me. I hassled out of his arms and pushed him away. Vlad collapsed onto the floor and so did I. I hugged my legs and felt utterly ridiculous and-and-and so mad!

"Daniel! What is wrong with you? I'm trying to comfort you!"

My lips quivered, "JUST DON'T COMFORT ME, FRUITLOOP!"

"Well, then what's wrong? What did I do wrong?" Vlad glared, not exactly pleased.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Everything is ruined!"

Vlad stared at me, wondering what happened between my sister and me, and my lips couldn't stop quivering. It hurts so badly that my life doesn't think about what I wanted or what to make me happy.

"That's it! Whatever happens from now on, you are not to talk to your sister again!" Vlad jerked up and tried to lift me up.

I slapped his hands away, keeping myself the way I was, and definitely not the mood to be touched. He wouldn't quit it and slowly, my entire body built up electricity formed everywhere. Vlad yelped so much and couldn't touch me anymore. I growled at him, furious how he dares to touch me like that, and telling me what to do.

"You just shut up and stop telling me what to do! I'm only here because mom needs the both of us for the baby. I'm only sixteen, you friggen perverts!"

I choked my tears and not realizing I'm already crying. I hated it and all too much to deal with.

"Oh, Daniel, come on. Let's get you to bed, but please don't push me away like this." His pleading voice kept making me crack down.

He still hasn't dared to touch me, I kept watching out the ways he would touch me, and I refused to let him.

"Just stay away from me!"

He sighed and somehow, he lifted me up while dealing with my electricity, and managed to carry me into the bedroom. My hands kept pushing him away and I couldn't! He's being so damn dominate in this situation and I hated it.

"Fine! You want to know? It's not damn fair that we have to be each other's mate! It's not fair that I don't get the choice to fall in love with a girl and that my kids can't have my powers! It's not fair! None of it!" I pounded his chest.

He finally set me down on the bed and I crossed my arms. Vlad groaned and shivered off the electrocute coating he dared to put himself through. My eyes rolled and rather be back in the hallway.

"And it's not fair for me that your mother didn't accept my proposal before the proto-portal accident! We can't get what we all want!" Vlad snapped.

My body jumped after seeing him like this, "Wh-what? You're-you're lying!"

"I'm afraid not." He sighed and finally calmed down.

I sniffled, "You…dated my mom?"

Somehow, my electricity power ended off and Vlad tried to cuddle me.

"Don't touch me."

He finally removed himself and sat down face to face with me. He sighed and I had no clue what he was going to say this time.

"I dated your mother during college and I was so drawn to her for eight months. At our last date, after she ate. I pulled out the ring, got down on my one knee, and proposed to her. She said my name, held my hand, and said, I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I was upset and confused, I didn't understand a thing, and she broke us up after I took her to her dorm room."

I blinked and wiped off the tears off of my face. This story did sounded familiar, but why? Have mom talked about Vlad before?

"…would you just shut up about my mom? It's always about mom this, that, yours, and all that. Why can't you just shut up about her?"

Vlad hummed softly, "Hm, I see that hurts you and makes you jealous. I'm sorry, Daniel."

I hugged myself and leaned into the pillows. He's trying so hard, but why can't I even do anything right in return.

I bit my lip, "…Vlad? Are you alright?"

He chuckled, "I am, I do love you, Daniel."

"I meant with all the electricity shock you felt until you put me down on the bed."

"Oh, it's nothing, Daniel. We have to bear with pain and handle it."

"But, you forced yourself! I only did it so you wouldn't touch me anymore."

Vlad frowned, "You act like I kissed you too much, but all I'm doing is hugging you. Is it so wrong to warm you in my arms?"

He looked like he really wanted to do it. I felt so bad and we should be sleeping by now. This wasn't right at all.

"…I'm scared." I whispered.

Vlad's eyes seemed so kind, "What are you scared about, Daniel?"

I gulped, "…of us." I mumbled.

He turned that frown into a smile, "You're nervous about tomorrow, aren't you?"

I shrugged and not sure how to respond.

"I promise you that you will have the time of your life as well as I do. For once, there will be no ghosts, no responsibilities, and no school to worry about. Right now, you should sleep and remember that I'm no longer an archenemy to you." Vlad said it all.

It seemed the right thing to hear. I settled that down. Something came to mind about kids.

"…I want Sam and Tucker to be as a family for the baby."

Vlad chuckled down to a hum, "Of course, if that makes you happy. However, I wish Samantha would change her looks. It's inappropriate and too dark for our son to be looking up to."

I blinked, "What? She is so not dark, trust me! I know and I have seen the darker side than her."

"You just admit she is dark, she just isn't like the darker side."

My eyes rolled, "Well, I can't change her personality or her clothes."

"I hope she changes soon, I wouldn't want my son around people like her."

I scoffed, "What? You sooo did not diss her, did you?"

"Diss her?"

"You're disrespecting her."

"Ah, that. Well, I supposed you're right, but I would highly suggest you take her shopping to pick something better."

I blinked, "…take her shopping? Did you just hear yourself, Vlad? She _hates_ public shopping."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care, convinced her that you need help or something. I have no idea, anything but what she's wearing right now."

I felt strange not being held, but the way he's being calm about this was better than nothing. I stared at the end of the bed and then, back at Vlad's eyes.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." I held my breath, "And you can hug or snuggle or whatever you normally do lately now."

Vlad grinned, "I love you, Daniel."

"Fruitloop."

"Denial."

"I am not."

"I'm starting to think about another plan for the next day treating you out."

My jaw dropped, "No way, Vlad, I can't repay you all of this back! How can I ever be equal or give back when you're going to keep spoiling me."

Vlad got next to me and curled his arms around me. Somehow, the robe was already off of me now.

"I want to spoil you, what's wrong with that, Daniel?"

I sighed, "How am I supposed to give back?"

"Hm, a kiss?"

"No."

"Fine, no more electrocuting me?"

"…as long I'm not angry, I can do that."

"Besides, you helped me out very much with a pregnant cat. I considered it a good thing and something you did give back in our relationship."

"Vlad, that's just stupid. That's not really satisfying in return."

"Hm, Daniel. I adore Maddie and care about her deeply. It eased my tension to see her alright."

My head glanced up, "Rea-" Yawning slipped out of me, "-ly?"

He nodded, "Of course, Daniel. And the conversation during that helps to bring us closer. You hugged me when I let you keep the kittens."

"Litters, they're litters right now. They'll be kittens in a few days to two weeks."

"Still, it was lovely to see your smile. I hardly see you with a smile unless your day was much relaxed or satisfied revenge."

I guess I was really being a part of the relationship, but that doesn't really prove anything much to me. In a way, it's nice to know he likes my smile and I can't really take that away or change it. Maybe I should be a little nicer or be easier somehow.

"…if it works out for a year with our son, I might considered having another baby."

"Oh, Daniel, you really mean it?" His eyes lit up like Christmas time that people normally have.

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't push it. I'm not considering the relationship too seriously." I yawned off another one.

He patted my head, "Of course, but I have a feeling much will change in the future for us. Now, sleep Daniel, you're tired obviously."

I sensed his core heating up and I liked the feeling to balance my body temperature. Instantly, I melted into his arms and began to drip my eyes to sleep. I forgot why I was so worried in the first place. He made it all sound so easy and maybe…I should stop calling him a fruitloop for a while.

My dream didn't bother anything relating to dating for tomorrow. Instead, a little newborn in my arms and beautiful it was. I was so happy holding a baby in my arm and knowing it's my son. No, our son. Vlad sat next to me and adored us both. The sleeping child in my arms was special and mom standing in front of us. She didn't really look tired after giving birth or anything. No, she looked much older than she normally does.

Jazz came in and took pictures of the new family. The next thing I knew, someone was calling.

'Mommy! I want to see my little baby brother!' A little boy came up to me who looked so much like me, but a little more like Vlad.

I chuckled, 'Of course, son. Your baby brother is going to be happy to have you.'

'Yes, your mother is absolutely right.' Vlad joined in.

Tucker hugged Jazz, but it seemed so strange. Sam finally joined in and much mature to her looks now. Everyone was around to smile and enjoy the very special moment.

'Mommy?'

I looked over to my first born son, 'Yes?'

'When will he open his eyes?'

'When he is ready, little badger.' I commented.

Vlad shook his head, 'I don't get why you're giving him the nickname I gave you.'

'Because he's like me, Vlad.'

Everyone gathered around and sat down. It was comforting to know this was our family, but one person wasn't part of it. I felt bad in a way, but there wasn't much to change all of that. This was us now.

Later, everything faded into darkness and appeared an extremely familiar person. Someone who's very large for his size, very happy, and definitely wearing orange jumpsuit at the moment. My jaw dropped and couldn't believe it.

'Dad! You're alive!' I was so happy.

He chuckled, 'Nah, son, I'm a ghost now! Could you believe it? I'm just like you now!' He was full of child joy about it.

I blinked, '…how did you?'

'I saw your transformation and I can't believe it all this time that you're Danny Phantom all this time! Amazing! Why didn't you tell me?'

How did my own dad know? I gulped and realized he's been a ghost all this time. He really has.

'Dad, if you're ghost, how come you didn't show up at home?'

He chuckled and nodded, 'True, true, son. However, I don't belong in the ghost zone like those ghosts. I'm a different kind of ghosts; you just can't see me kind of a ghost.'

My eyes narrowed down at him, 'What? That's just probably you haven't controlled your invisibility yet, Dad.'

'No, son, I meant something different type of a ghost.'

'You mean a spirit?'

'YEAH! That's it!'

No one has ever seen a spirit, but why was I seeing my dad right now? Was it because I'm half ghost.

'…do you know about Vlad too? Mom?'

He nodded, 'Yes, I know he's like you too, son. Mom, I wished I would have prevented that, but she's carrying my grandson. A grandson that's going to be like you and Vladdy!'

I looked at my dad, still don't believe he's half ghost at all, and yet, I'm seeing him right now.

'I need you, dad. Come back home, please! I have to find you in the ghost zone somewhere!' I pleaded.

He shook his head, 'No, son, like you have said. I am a spirit now. No one can see me.'

'But you're obsessed with ghosts! It should be enough to be a ghost and everything! You can still be with mom and-and make her happy again!'

He still shook his head, 'Sorry, Danny, but your mother is fine without me. Now, take care of her and my grandson!'

Dad faded into transparent into nothingness. I screamed and begged him to come back. I tried to ran, but I failed to even keep him here. Why can't I have my dad here? It didn't make anything sense here.

It hit me like a baseball bat wacked me in the face and my eyes spluttered open to reality. I gasped for air and heard a low murmured behind me.

"Daniel…just go back to sleep and relax." Vlad muttered at me in his sleep.

I looked around and realized it was just a dream. I pulled the blanket closer and his arms stayed around me. I tried to sleep, but that didn't really help much knowing my dad was in my dream. But, that was weird to see me like that with everyone who's alive. I saw my future, didn't I? No…no…it can't happen.

So, I continued on back to my sleep and haven't exactly 'slept' much other than full conscious on my brain.

Dad still around? I wasn't too sure. He has to be a ghost by now, there's no way he's a spirit. He's too obsessed with ghosts…and fudge. I got to have some fudge tomorrow. I have too.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, how are you guys surviving my grammars?<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thanks! :'D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's your giggles and joy for this one.**

* * *

><p>There's something I learned today. Yep, I learned something…Vlad likes to wake up toooooo early for day of 'treating me out'. In a sense, he wants to spend his time with me the entire day.<p>

Fruitloop. There's a reason why I gave you the damn name and he hasn't figured it out yet.

"VLAD! I want to go back to sleep! Can't it wait for another hour or something?" I groaned and tried to hide under the blanket cover.

He sighed, "Daniel, we are not sleeping the day away! You need to get out of bed now." He whipped the blanket away from my grip.

I groaned and grabbed a random pillow to hide my face.

"Go away, Vlad."

"Obviously someone is nervous today."

"No, we really didn't get much sleep."

"We slept enough of nine hours! How much sleep do you possibly want?"

"Thirteen hours of sleep."

"Forget it, Daniel, that's just wasting the day away. Now, get off the bed or I'm undressing you."

I threw the pillow at face, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, Daniel. We have a date plan and I intend that you are going to enjoy it. Now, get off and get dress."

I noticed he caught the pillow. Of course, with Vlad who's perky in the morning and it's driving me insane.

"Come on! Can't we do it tomorrow? I know we didn't really sleep nine hours because we missed two hours because of Maddie's birth and another hour I woke up and we were fighting for a while. Do you really think we slept nine hours? Come on, you're not even in your-" And then, I shuts up when I realized he's in his causal clothes and damn, it made him look…normal.

"I'm not even in my what, Daniel?" He hummed curiously.

I groaned, "I was going to say in your regular clothes, but dammit…fine, but next time, let me sleep in!"

He hummed in his own victory success. Hm! I'll let him think of that for now and I started to head into the bathroom to freshen up and stuff.

While brushing my teeth, I couldn't really stop thinking much about that family part. Vlad really seemed to adore the second baby? Everyone looked so happy, I can't even change that at all. If this date turns out well, I might have to go for the second date to be sure…maybe the Europe would give me an answer somehow.

"I will be down to the breakfast, it seems like your mother is freezing."

I sighed as I put on my shirt, "Fine, but I better not hear any touching or any of that crap!"

"I ensure you I will not without your permission, Daniel."

My eyes rolled and heard he was finally walking away. I just get into my comfortable clothes and wondered why he hasn't decided to choose regular clothes. What kind of a date was this-

I froze and my head shook. No, I'm just considering it as a typical quality time with him. Yeah, he's probably going to take me a store to change into something more sophisticated to wear or more gentlemen looking. That's it, then he's going to take me to an opera show if that's what he's going to try. Yup, that's what he's going to do.

For once, I'm just shocked to be even up this early other than school. I never slept this good in two straight weeks! Okay, there are _some_ benefits for being here as typical. There's something about that dream that bothered me, the way Vlad adored me as well. Does he really love me? He says it time and time again. I saw myself and how happy I was. Our first son called me mom…I gave him my nickname that Vlad gave me. It didn't make any sense, but I couldn't really exactly picture a sense of the second baby. We had another boy…probably not until the first child is three or four or something.

But, I really looked happy! Ugh, it's so confusing! I started to head out of the bathroom, the bedroom, and joined into the hallway. I saw Jazz coming down and grinned. She would be perfect to talk to again and I walked up with her.

"Hey Jazz, mind if we talk again?" I bit my lip nervously.

She grinned, "Of course, Danny. What would you like to talk about this time?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Um, can we do it privately?" I chuckled.

She nodded and gestured to my room, "That's fine, whatever makes you comfortable."

Great…even the bedroom, no one has seen Vlad and my room much, and I wanted to remain that way. Although, Jazz seemed to be curious and there wasn't anything to hide. I did see her room, so it had to be fair. I let her come in and closed the door behind me. She observed the room to her pleasing and nodded at much of a good delight.

"So, where would you like to sit?"

I sighed, "Is the bed fine with you?"

"Uh, um…you guys haven't…um…did you?"

I blinked and couldn't believe where her mind went.

"NO!" I was grossed off, "I refused for that jerk to do anything like he did to mom! Besides, all he's been doing is hugging me and touching my hair. I only took care of Cat Maddie and her litters." I shrugged.

She chuckled and sighed a relieving moment, "Oh, then that's fine we sit there." She nodded a couple of times.

We sat down on the bed and my legs automatically crossed. Ugh, I have got to stop doing that so often…I blame Vlad.

"So, what is it this time, little brother? Vlad again?"

I sighed, "Kinda."

"Hm, I had a dream about our son." I muttered.

She grinned, "That doesn't sound bad at all."

I snorted, "Yeah, but it's weirder as I go in my dream. I was holding my second baby, Jazz, but mom wasn't tired and she was older too. Our first son came up and called me mom. Vlad adored both the baby and me. I don't know…I like it, but having two kids?"

She nodded and heard me out typically. She's someone I can easily talk to and I haven't exactly figured out what to do next.

"Sounds like a lovely dream. If you think you're seeing the future, it's how you want them to be, Danny."

I awed very little inside me, "…so, I'm dreaming because I want Vlad to love me and that I be called mommy?" I scratched my head.

She shook her head, "No, how you expect Vlad to behave and how you reflect yourself around others."

I never came to realize that much before. It was interesting to see the adoring Vlad, I wanted it more, and the way I talked about things was something else. It eased some of the tension.

"…well, that would make sense with you and Tucker in the dream was something unusual."

"I was in your dream?" Jazz peered in.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"…What were Tucker and I doing?"

I shrugged, "Tucker was really close to you, I thought that was kind of something else."

Jazz nodded lightly a few times, "Yeah, but just focus on dealing with Vlad for now. He is your mate."

I sighed. She had to remind me. Our late night conversation was quite a turn and how much it felt unfair. I wanted to teach my kids their ghost powers, show them the good things in using them, and now, Vlad has to be a part of raising this one baby in near future.

"…great. Now, I don't feel like going out on a stupid date." I muttered and my arms crossed up poorly.

"Oh! You guys are going on a date? Awe!"

I gawked at her. For an older sister, there's no way I wanted her to be like this! Ugh, this was sooooo not what I want lately.

"No! You should be saying that Vlad is breaking the sex predator crap or something!"

Jazz sighed and still grinned, "Danny, sure, I'd report Vlad for being a pedophile. However, we wouldn't be exactly settling for the both ghosts half you guys are. Vlad would do anything to get out, but it would remain on his profile for life. I have to think of the ghosts' expectation and their standards."

I felt like yanking, crying, and just beat up some ghosts. No, instead, I have to take the stupid reality crap and wishing to make it work out.

"So, if he was completely human, you'd report him?"

She nodded, "Of course, but unfortunately, he's your rarest kind as you are."

I shook my head, "Seriously, I rather fall in love with Ember over Vlad."

She chuckled, "But, isn't she dating Skulker?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I can make Skulker look terrible."

"…now, this begins to make sense now." She rubbed her chin.

Make what sense? Oh, crap, I don't like it when Jazz gets into an idea or worse, plan! Why couldn't I ever get a break for once? That's all I ever asked. Instead, it's all attacking me and my body dropped onto the bed. Just wishing to forget about this, that I haven't even asked Jazz to talk, and I made it worse. I regretted this each moment.

"Oh, god, no!" My head shook like crazy, refusing whatever she's up to!

Her hands on her hips, "I believe this is for your own good, you need to make friends that are attracted to same genders. So, what we can do is locate the gay clubs for you and Tucker can take you out to those places." She insisted on it.

My hands covered my face, "No."

"But, Danny! You need to be able to express your sexuality! You claim to be straight and have interests in girls, but you really don't have many plans. You are afraid of loving males! Honestly, there is nothing wrong being one!"

"…shut up, Jazz. Ugh, next time, I am_ so_ not talking about date stuff around you."

She was extremely disappointed and looked away since I wouldn't approve of her idea or plan whatsoever. Seriously, it hurts…

"…dad was in my dream. He says he saw me transforms to Phantom. He's not happy about what Vlad did, but he thinks it's alright now. He says he's some sort of ghosts, but no one could see him. I thought he was talking about invisibility, but he said that it's one of those ghosts you can never see at all. He's a spirit, but I don't believe it, Jazz! I don't!" I wanted to cry and wanted him back deeply.

It's been quiet for two seconds. The man who raised us for almost our entire lives was gone, but I chose not to believe it.

"Dad was in my dream last month. He said that he's happy that you're Danny Phantom, but he mentioned something about Vlad was up to something to make you happy." She whispered.

My hands moved away from my face and saw Jazz, already choking on her tears. I hugged her and wiped her tears away. I hushed her and thought about her words.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jazz?"

"You-you sounded so busy with school at the time and have too much to deal with, even with the ghosts fight. I thought it was probably a dream and nothing serious."

"Jazz, I'm always going to have time for you. I can't abandon you or dad or anyone I love and care about."

She shook her head, "Danny, you're putting up so much. Your education isn't what it used to be. Your ghosts fighting are becoming more frequently and you barely have the time to sleep and eat. You have been putting up with the public and the media, putting up with your fans and haters of Danny Phantom, and more. Let alone that you're overwhelmed with everything that's going on, I don't want to be adding more stress on you." She sighed roughly as she seemed like the world shifted off her shoulders, "All of this is so much for you to handle, Danny."

They were true. All of it. I gulped down and knew it was much of a challenge of my life. The day I became a half ghost was the day my life had to gain responsibilities for _everything_. Sure, I had some good things about myself, but in the end, I practically _gave_ up on what I wanted. I have given up my fun, my sleep, food, allowances, dating, normal activities, defending my Fenton side with the bullies, and little things I didn't really need. I had to drop it all so I could pass my education, keep the town protected, struggled stay awake when needed, and more. People would say things and I'd take them in, I buried in all the cruel words down, and felt like being forced to shove it all in. It was like the desperation of survival and all because I'm a kid who's fighting against all evil ghosts and now, becoming a mother thanks to Vlad. I didn't really need another thing to be added onto my list of my life.

It just becomes too much now. I lost control. I had forgotten how to be a human for once, but I also forgot how to be a ghost as well. How can I truly ever balance between the two lives and make it right again? I should have died at the age of fourteen by going into that stupid ghost portal. I should have died when using my parents' ecto-skeleton. I should have died when Clockwork had the power. I should have died by a vicious murder named Dan. I could have died all of that time, but I continued to live. Why do I even linger to live for my life? What did I even get in return? Insults, bruises, interruptions, accused, humiliated, dragged out, punished, and many more. Hatred, dislike, destroyed, unwanted, unwelcomed, and so many times over and over again that I kept going on. Of course, there's something I always say to everyone…

"I'm fine, Jazz, really. I always have time for you and besides, I don't really care what everyone else says about me or do to me. I know I'm doing the right thing." I smiled slightly.

She frowned, "Danny, you are not fine. Do not even trick me that alone and even I know that in my field of psychologist." Her head shook in great disappointment.

I rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead, "I promise you, I'm fine. Really, it's nothing."

"No, Danny, you're always out of balance with everything and even Sam points out how things are. Tucker has too. You're all over the place and I think Vlad is doing the best thing for you. Please, go on a date with him and enjoy it. I mean it!"

Sometimes, when a big sister cares a lot and worries often, there's something about their successful plans about something with their younger brother. Jazz tends to make sure I have a small decency and normal life style. Of course, that didn't last much when I was fourteen when she tried.

"You are nosy, you know? And Fine! I will _try_ to enjoy it! Happy now?"

She nodded, "Yes, because I want you to enjoy being with Vlad and hopefully, both of you will kiss." She giggled.

I gasped, "Not that far in relationship!"

"You already know how to kiss because of Paulina and Valerie, what are you so worried about?"

I blinked, "…one, I was really kissing Kitten. Two, Valerie and I never kissed. Only on a cheek."

"Hm, what about Sam?"

"That doesn't count; it's a fake out make out kiss."

She hummed, "If you say so. However, you should be able to kiss Vlad just fine."

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe the impossible and nosy sister I have.

"If I ever do kiss, I'm not saying a word of it." I glared at her.

She pouted, "Awe, come on, Danny! It's fun to know who kissed who!"

I gagged, "Ugh! I'll be his mate if it takes to survive or not be destroyed or be dangerous, but it will not mean kissing!"

Jazz whistled childishly, honestly, she's aging backward, not really her own age. Sometimes, I need Youngblood to save the trouble here. I huffed miserably and couldn't believe. Jazz picked up my selves and gave me a look.

"Is this what you're wearing on a date?"

"Uh, yes?"

She shook her head, "This is unacceptable!"

"But-"

"Vlad is taking you on a date! Now, get into something more appropriate."

"But-"

"NOW! Change!"

I groaned and walked into the stupid closet. Dammit, Jazz, let me finish first!

"But Jazz!"

"You're getting into something nicer than that, Danny and you're going on a date with Vlad!"

"Jazz!"

"You're not getting out of this! He's your mate and I don't care if you claim to be straight or thinks this is unfair."

Soon enough, I gave up and let her think of it for now. Sometimes, she needs to listen in some part and other times…shut her mouth tight. It's bad enough when she tends to be controlling of my life. So, I hopped into a pair of skinny jeans, a white collar shirt, and a typical sweater vest that had a good blue. Jazz picked out the shoes which were like dance shoes, but I couldn't get her to listen to me. She insisted on it and I had no clue why. Did I miss the new memo of how to dress properly for a date or something? I'm lost lately.

Now, Jazz's trying to fix up my hair and I kept slapping her hands away!

"JAZZ! You leave my hair alone! It stays that way! I mean-hey no! Don't! Jazz! Cut it out! It's staying that w- NO! Stop! IT! Jazz! I'm telling yo- stop! Please! It's my hair and it doesn't go- hey! Stop it! Ugh! I don't like that kind of a style, it's not me! Quit it, Jazz! Hey, wait what no! Stop! Vlad likes it this way!"

That's when Jazz finally stopped and I had no clue why. My hands hovered my head and hair to see if she's tricking me.

"He likes it this way?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I supposed I can leave your hair alone, but can't you fix it up a little?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, please! I want you guys to have a perfect date!"

My head shook, "No, you already got me into these ridiculous clothes."

"Fine, but if Vlad doesn't like your hair this way, I'm fixing it for the next date!"

Gee, thanks for the warning, Jazz. Now, I will keep her out of it and be able to dress up however I want to. Sometimes, I don't ever get girls and their obsessions for a perfect date or anything. She linked my arm with hers and started to drag me out of the bedroom already. I saw the mother cat and her litters, how sleepy they were, and I adored them. I thought about what Vlad told me and maybe it won't be so bad. In the end, it's going to work out and Jazz was the one making me all nervous now.

Great, I can't wait to see Vlad laughing at me in these clothes. He will think I'm insane or desperate as enough. For once, why can't I do what I want? Jazz must seriously think it's one of those fancy dates, doesn't she?

Here we walked down this very hallway that leads to the dining room and something came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out by tomorrow or the day after that. Maybe on Valentine's day, maybe. (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I have been meaning to finish this on Valentine's day, but I got more chapters out now going! :'D Forgive me for not having this up by yesterday at least! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jazz unlinked my arm and kindly opened the door. She held it open and I saw Vlad.<p>

"…Vlad, I want some fudge." "…I want some fudge." Our demands of our needs.

Vlad jerked his head between my mom and at me. I blinked and I realized that we both said it at the exact same time! Weird and Jazz came up to my side out of confusion.

"Daniel…why do you want fudge? I know your mother is pregnant with our son, but why you?" Vlad rubbed his chin.

I shrugged, "Because I felt like it."

"Hm, fine. I will make sure there is. Have you talked to your friends, Daniel?"

My head shook, "No." Damn, he hasn't noticed the clothes I'm wearing.

"Then, go find them and tell them. I already told your mother about it."

I groaned, "Fine! Must I do everything?" My arms crossed and headed back into the hallway.

I spotted my friends down the hallway and met up with them. Jazz chose to stay behind with mom for whatever reasons.

Sam whistled, "Wow…Vlad must really wanted to play dress up with his boyfriend today."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day this would happen." He chuckled.

My eyes rolled, "One, Vlad didn't do this. Jazz did. Two, we're going on a date because of Vlad. Three, I need you guys to take mom to Frostbite's place for the pregnancy checkup stuff or whatever it is."

They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, but how come you can't join us before you go on a date?"

I sighed, "Vlad wants to do it after breakfast."

They awed like Jazz's been doing and it's rather annoying lately. My arms crossed again and couldn't believe anyone here!

"Oooh, let us know who kissed who!" Tucker cheered.

I groaned, "It's only a date."

"And you're dressed up for one already." Sam pointed out obviously.

My eyes rolled, "Like Jazz hasn't given me a choice to say that Vlad didn't say anything to dress up specifically and he didn't even say a word! Hm!"

Tucker snickered and Sam was totally amused by this.

"What?" My head jerked their ways.

Sam shrugged, "I never realized you're the bottom type."

I gasped, "I am not!"

Tucker snickered some more, "Dude, you wanted Vlad to compliment you."

I groaned, "Sam, could you make sure Frostbite join along so the baby has energy to feed on? I don't know what time Vlad and I'll be back by."

"Sure, whatever the girlfriend wants."

I groaned and couldn't believe them! My head shook and felt the need to escape somehow.

"I'll go get the speeder into the lab for you guys."

They nodded and walked away as they snickered about whatever nonsense going in their head. I went outside and found the speeder in front of the tree. I drove it back into the basement and placed it in front of the ghost zone. I flew back to the right floor and saw everyone gathering. It was almost good as my dream, they were so happy, and Vlad was waiting for me to be back in his arms again.

When everyone so happy, I couldn't help but think about this moment. I leaned back on the doorway and for once, I liked it. No one was arguing, no one hated each other, and like responsibility disappeared. It felt so much like my dream, even Jazz and Tucker were closed together, and I had no idea why. Sam and mom chatting away typically like mother and daughter sort of a thing.

Vlad lifted a plate of fudges and man, I was starving for them! So, joining with him couldn't be so bad. Mom and I ate our own fudges. It hurts a little to know they were dad's favorite and that I can't even share them with him like I used to. Vlad laid his arm around my shoulders and he waited for me to do what I wanted.

I noticed he's having some sort of bagel with some cream cheese on it? I glanced over at his food and wondered why he wasn't having his special omelet breakfast today. I poked his stomach and he glanced down at me.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Why are you having a bagel? Today is Saturday and this isn't your typical breakfast."

He chuckled, "I change it every two weeks so I can have something new to eat and look forward. Would you like to try?"

My head shook, "No thanks."

He already held one uneaten for me and gestured it over to me with a smile. Everyone else was too busy to even notice about this and I sighed.

"Fruitloop, I said no thanks."

"You should try, this is one of the herb and cheese bagel with white cream cheese. It's tasty and you might like it."

My eyes rolled, "Sorry, not really a fan of-" He shoved it in my mouth.

I glared at him and he was determined for me to eat this bagel. Great, now I can't waste this bagel and decided to give it a try anyway if he's so insisting about it. I chewed and noticed it was something new for once. Vlad has a good taste in food and he hummed in delight. My eyes rolled and kept finishing this bagel only. Mom got up as Tucker and Sam took the lead to the lab, of course, Vlad claimed he didn't have much to hide in his lab and that we're free to use it? It was too much to believe it, but it given us proof that he's not planning or scheming anything.

He kissed my cheek and I looked over at him wondering why now?

"Um…what?"

"Can I not love you this way?"

"…I guess not."

He grinned and huddled me into his arms. Somehow, I felt small again and didn't really mind much. Vlad loved hugging me like this much, it's been nonstop since he started doing it the first night.

"Are you ready to go out, Daniel?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

He hummed delightfully, "Excellent, I prepared us a limousine."

No way! A limo! And my first time being in one. Okay, Fenton, get yourself together! Act cool, that's all. I smiled a little, unsure what to do, and he got up while luring along. He pulled something out of his jeans and handed it to me.

"Here, if people ask how old you are. You are twenty years old. They shouldn't doubt it, but that license will prove it for you."

I glanced down and noticed he really did that, "…uh why?"

"Otherwise they would think I'm dating a minor, I can't let them think that. It would hurt me if they depart us." He tightens our hug shortly.

"Oh, right." I shoved it into my pocket, "…yeah, your son would be wanting his father." I muttered, "It won't be fun."

He chuckled, "That's why I successfully arranged you a legal identification."

Vlad guided me to the front of the house and noticed a good size limo, all black with a hint of his style, and he opened the door for me. I entered in and noticed how party like it can be in here. Even a little refrigerator too and sets of wine glasses, a container filled with ice. Vlad joined in and he closed the door softly. He moved down next to me, which I chose to be in the middle of the limo, and he leaned over to the radio was. It was cool and he was pressing a button.

"Please take us to location eight, Mr. Locks and no rush this time." He moved his finger away from the button.

"Mr. Locks? That's a new name I ever heard of."

Vlad chuckled, "Of course, he's a ghost that is obsess with cars and keys."

"…make sense with the name."

"I supposed so."

"So, where are we going? A restaurant or something?"

"You will see, Daniel." His fingers brushed down my cheek, "By the way, you look handsome in this. You didn't have to dress up, though."

Surely enough, he finally said something, "You're a little late for compliment."

"Oh, I didn't realize I should treat you like a woman. Hm, I apologize for being slow, Daniel."

I gasped and couldn't believe him too! Great, I have to put up with him for the rest of my life? Why couldn't he be younger at least?

"I am not a woman!"

"You obviously spend too much time around females."

My eyes rolled, "Sorry, I tried asking for a little brother too, but they didn't want any more kids."

"I'm glad they haven't had more kids."

I sighed and noticed he's too dominating about everything. When can I be dominating in this part of relationship? It's annoying when he does it. He played my shirt collar and I glanced down to see his fingers playing around.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring how good you look in clothes."

I sighed, "You mean in rich clothes?"

"No, in good fashion clothes. These clothes can be found in popular stores."

I blinked, "Wait, all of my clothes?"

"Yes, I believe clothes should be a fair range of five hundred dollar per shopping. It's the store and the styles that are more required."

"Wow…I never knew."

"You never asked."

"Well, now I do."

"I love you, Daniel."

And I totally shut up. Vlad really knows the words to keep me quiet, but something about our ride was newer. He leaned and picked up a glass. He handed one over to me and went into the mini refrigerator for sparkly water. He poured it into the wine glass and took another glass to pour into as well. He put the bottle of sparkly water away and held his own glass.

"It's going to be a while to get there, so we have time to chat as we are please."

I blinked, "Where are we going, Vlad?"

"Location numbers eight."

"No, I mean the place is actually called."

"You will see, Daniel. Do you really want to ruin a good surprise? Or are you this nervous? I can ensure you that both of us will have fun and a wonderful time." He nodded proudly about it.

So far, we're on a date and I don't want to be down. Jazz was right, I need to enjoy things, and I should try to have fun. I took a sip of my sparkly water, which is totally unusual or rare for me.

"Um, you know…we haven't finished talking about names and I haven't heard some of the names you are into." And took a sip now.

Vlad nodded, "Ah, yes, but don't you feel more like discussing about ourselves?"

"Uh, when we get to the date place, we will."

"When was the last time you went out on a date, Daniel?"

I glared at him, "Hey! I haven't exactly gone on a date if the ghosts keep interfering my life!" I groaned.

"And this is exactly why you need someone who understands. No ghosts will be able to interfere this one."

I winced, "Are you sure? Because you got a ghost driver here and he's a ghost."

"He's too attached to the limousine and hates to put up a battle. I'm sure and if they dare to hurt or threaten you, I will brutally damage them much worse than they put you through."

Wow…he's a protective one, "Says someone who raped mom."

"I was only crazy enough to bring you closer to me."

His eyes met mine and visited to my lips. I knew his eyes were saying, but I wasn't ready.

"You should have kidnapped me."

"I have you now, don't I?"

"True. But, don't think I'm forgiving you easily."

"You must really love me, don't you?"

"I don't know, yet, Vlad."

"Maybe after this date you will."

I took a small sip, "Don't get your hopes up, Vlad. Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I have to love you."

"Hm, I believe you are in love with me. I'd hire the well-known psychic to tell us of our future relationship."

I groaned, "No, I don't want people to figure out we're ghosts, Vlad."

"Unfortunately, only psychics know we're ghosts. One has visited me and told me what she knew due to her visions. She practically followed me for a week so she could get me to believe her and I eventually did."

I frowned, "What made her convinced you?"

"When I first lost about a million dollar to one mistake I did while at work."

I snickered, "Wow that must have got to be the longest time to convince you." My eyes rolled.

"I supposed so. I do believe proof first over skeptical thoughts."

I nodded, "True and you're difficult to finally stop crushing on mom, ugh."

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, I'm sorry for not thinking of you instead."

I shuddered and he cuddled me up. Did he think I was this cold? That's new. Oh well, he's warming me up with his core and I guess it's fair.

"Can we not talk about this? I really want to hear the names you're into, Vlad."

Vlad nodded and set down his wine glass on the special glass holder. I did the same with mine.

"I supposed that would be fair. I am always a fond of Vladimir, Salvatore, Angelito, Taurean, and a little with Daemon."

Those are names? Wow…honestly, I thought he hates mine because his were better choices, Now, I'm wrong about his naming things. I mean, seriously, it's going to be a long time to find a right now.

"We are not naming our son after you, Vlad. I don't know…I don't want my son to hate his name or people picking on him because of it." My arms crossed.

Vlad's eyebrow went up, "Oh? And yours is better? You picked the common names and I do not want my son to have the same name that his classmate already has."

I groaned, "I like Arthur! The names you picked are horrible…except for Daemon."

"Then, it's settled. We will name him Daemon Arthur Masters."

"What? No, we're naming him Arthur Daemon Masters!"

"Daemon."

"Arthur."

Were we fighting over names? That has got to be the strangest thing to do in my life at all.

"Daemon, he will thanks us for giving him such a beautiful and intelligent name."

My arms crossed, "No! We are not naming him Daemon! It sounds too much for a vampire thing or something."

"It does not! Arthur would be too much of high expectation out of the name and it's too common."

"It is not! I haven't even met an Arthur yet!"

His eyes rolled, "You really haven't noticed there are twenty Arthur in your entire classmates? Or should I point out your entire school has fifty-eight Arthur. See my point?"

I groaned, "Fine, middle name but I am not naming him with Daemon or Vladimir." I huffed.

We were getting nowhere with names! Was it going to be a long time to find a perfect name for our kid?

"It's either those or naming him after you. Daniel Arthur Masters."

I gasped, "No! He is not having my name!"

"I'm surprised you don't want to name your own son after yourself. I thought that would lighten things up. Why not, Daniel?"

I so wanted to get out of his arms, "It's my name alone and Valerie kind of put that name on a flour baby. It brings nothing but stupid memories to what Skulker tried to do with my life. I figured I'll never name my kids after my name. That and it wouldn't be their identity, Vlad. I mean, I'm a ghost town hero!"

He nodded, "True, true. I supposed our names have a higher expectation would pressure our son. I wouldn't like it if that happens when he becomes…rebellion against us."

My head shook, "Agreed. I mean, I want him to have a good life."

"And spoiled too."

"No. I am not having our son being spoiled. He can be spoiled on his birthday and holidays, but not every day."

"You can't expect me to degrade my income, do you?"

I sighed, "You have all the money in the world, but we have to make sure he's capable of doing things on his own."

Vlad nodded and glanced up at the window. I realized we were in the limo for quite a long time. I wondered where this place was considering we're in Wisconsin still. It's not my familiar places at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm stalling you on the date, aren't I? lol, well, next chapter is up anyway! Enjoy! ;D<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**More to read for the date here! ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The limo slowed down and took into a good parking without ever needing to pull out again. I blinked and couldn't believe how good of a driver this ghost was.<p>

Vlad grinned and lured me out of the limo like a gentlemen he was. I saw the building was pretty huge and a fancy and enjoyable restaurant looking. The place was actually called, 'Eight' and I never understood why it's named that way. Okay, I can give Vlad some credit about being full of surprises and I liked it so far.

"I figured you haven't heard this place yet, so it's perfect to show you all kinds of surprise of Eight." Vlad commented.

"Wait…isn't it a restaurant or something?"

"It's more than that, Daniel. Come along, dear."

I gagged, "Don't call me that."

Vlad hummed along to whatever I said and took us into the building of this place. What place was it? I have never seen or heard anything like it before. When we got in, it suddenly gotten quieter and much almost like a hotel, except no lobby, exercise room, pool room, or a computer room. Was it a place to have sex? I gulped and wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. How does this relax for me at all?

We went up to the counter and Vlad dinged the bell on the desk. Someone came out of the backroom and greeted us.

"Welcome to Eight! How can I be a service for you today?" The woman was obviously cheerful about having us here.

Vlad nodded, "I'd like a private room with everything in it, please."

"All in private, would you like the presidential room or Lord room?"

"Lord room, please."

Oh, damn no…it's a place for sex! I got to run for my life! Why wasn't this woman asking how old I was? Vlad kept his arm around my shoulders and it was hard enough to believe he'd cross this line already. I'm not ready yet! Ugh, I blame my ghost life so much.

We were walking towards an elevator and my mind screamed at me.

_RUN FENTON! RUN! SAVE YOUR VIRGINITY! NOW! RUN!_

My heart pounded like crazy, wondering if he's hearing it at all or the worker here, and I hated it. My breathing tried to settle down as much as I could, but nothing worked to cool off. Vlad had to be insane to do this. The elevator took us to the fifth floor and the woman turned left of the hallway.

Vlad looked happy about this particular date and I don't see how it could be. The woman used her golden key and unlocked the door in front of her. She gestured the room and Vlad guided me into it. I stared at the floor, avoiding at whatever sight that may come, and hoping the woman would ask about my age at least!

"Thank you, Miss Jenna, you may go now. I will call for your services if I needed them." Vlad nodded his head once.

She grinned, "You're welcome and have a lovely time spending in here."

The door closed shut and Vlad slipped behind me to hug me. I felt his chin on my shoulder and sensed his smile.

"Daniel, you haven't even looked at the room. Please look and understand what this place is really is."

His voice sounded excited and pleasing, but nothing to what I expected for the man who's into making out with me. My eyes trailed up and noticed it was nothing of a bedroom in this sort. My jaw dropped and couldn't believe this place. It had to be so unreal!

At the very end of the room, it had a bowling lane with sneakers already prepared out to pick. There's a couch within seven feet from the starting lane. Before it, there were video games that can be found in an arcade, and across it has a huge buffet to eat on.

The room had an exciting feel like a little kid would be happy to go a skating rink or a teenager to an amusement park. There's a pretty huge amount of space and I glanced up to see a disco ball with a ceiling installed speaker which was pretty cool.

The floor was very soft and some sort of red purple-ish rug, of course, the bowling lane has a fine wooden material. On the left side, a door that was pure gold and silver designed with an engraved saying, 'The Lord'. It clicked to me that it's a bathroom.

I was more afraid to move and destroy the place here. It's honestly amazing to see this room to be a lot of fun to do. The atmosphere welcomed with a good light brown on the wall, but kind of like a beach sand color. The lining of the wall had an ocean blue.

My hands covered my mouth as I gasped at such a cool place.

"Damn! What else does this place does _not_ have?" I was eager to have some fun already!

Vlad chuckled felt ticklish on my shoulder, "I had a feeling you'd like the place. We can get spa treatment as well. If you really want, in that bathroom has a Jacuzzi and they always have their bathing suits prepared for the guests."

My jaw dropped, "No way!"

Instantly, I grabbed his hands and ran over to where the bowling lane was. I wanted to really have fun, this room had it all, and there's no way I could deny this type of a date!

"Come on! I want to bowl and then do a Jacuzzi!"

Vlad chuckled and hurried along, "Of course, Daniel. We have plenty of time today, that's why we left the house early."

I let go of his hands and searched for my bowling shoes sized. I noticed how organized they were and found my size nine shoes. I joined up on the couch and switched the sneakers around.

"Hey, what's your usual bowling scores, Vlad?"

Vlad picked up his bowling shoes, "Mine is usually 200, and depends on the mood."

I chuckled, "That's my score too."

"For our humans side that is, but our ghost side tends to be higher than average humans."

I blinked suddenly, "Wait what? How?"

"Your energy does it for you when you're in your ghost form. When you bowl, your energy controls the ball more and how you want them to be."

"So we manipulate the bowling ball?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Huh, I never realized or even noticed that before. I looked around to find some camera hidden.

"Is there a camera in here?"

"Daniel?"

I looked up at him and waited.

"Don't you remember I requested a private room?"

"Yes?"

He sighed, "When it comes to private room, they do not provide cameras or microphone at all. I checked when I first came here and we're perfectly safe to talk about anything and do anything."

Damn! This place has got to be a perfect way of dating. It's no wondered why it's such a big deal! Of course, Vlad and I began to bowl. He got behind me and pretended to teach me how to bowl. I swear, I must be blushing when he does that and he really made it so calming. When it's his turn to bowl, he'd have me in his arm wrapped up and his other hand bowling away like easy as it was.

We talked so much about the fun stuff and why we enjoyed doing them the most. Vlad can be really human about everything and so cool on this side. It made sense why he was wearing the casual clothes today or why he didn't expect me to dress up to this. Of course, he hasn't figured it out that Jazz has made me do it, but I rather let him think of it this for now.

Vlad and I spent our time bowling for nearly two hours! Eager enough to be ready to go into that bathroom and see what's inside? Vlad allowed me to go in first, considering I don't like it when anyone sees me naked or anything of that in the same bathroom. I spotted the bathing suit trunk and picked one that's totally black.

I slowly came out of the bathroom and he was very impressed. He wrapped me in a towel and then, went into the bathroom himself to get into a bathing suit, and I waited here awkwardly. I never thought I'd be doing this today at all.

Vlad slowly opened the door and I saw him in a white trunk with red Pokka dots. I laughed and couldn't believe he chose to wear that one. He glared at me for being immature about this and my eyes rolled with his ideal of wearing this.

"Seriously? You're wearing that?" I snickered.

"Oh, grow up. I wore this because it matches your usual clothes."

I blinked and didn't really think about it. I always love my white t-shirt with red edges on them. I guess he has his typical reasons for everything and I'm kind of impressed. I shrugged and took a forever walk in the bathroom with Vlad. It felt invaded…unusual…startling. I hated it. My body has an urge to walk out of the bathroom and hold myself together.

Somehow, I froze standing there. I couldn't do it anymore and how much I hated to feel this way. I wanted no one in the same room. Vlad looked at me, concerned about me, and I literally backed out of the bathroom. My lungs felt it hasn't breathed or choking on something. Vlad came after me and held my arms.

"Daniel, are you alright?"

My head shook, "No." I gulped and somehow, I hugged him to forget this feeling.

He sighed, "You're really not comfortable with anyone in the same bathroom, are you Daniel?"

I couldn't say it. Those feelings continued to haunt me so much, I felt so scared if anyone was in the same bathroom, and unsure what to do. Vlad's hands petted my hair which settled me down and there's nothing to do to change this feelings.

"Daniel, listen to my voice. Okay?"

I nodded, my eyes refused to seek at the door again, and waited to hear what he has to say.

"You need to remember that neither of us is going to be taking off our bathing suit and we're only relaxing in a Jacuzzi."

My breathing has gotten difficult, "No…"

Vlad finally hugged me tighter and couldn't really think straight about this. My eyes shielded up and felt his large hands holding me.

"Daniel…did something happen to you in the bathroom? It sure seems to be more than a routine."

My hands curled into his back, "I-I don't remember. Something happened, but I can't remember."

"Hm, perhaps calling your sister about this would be a suggestive idea?"

I slowly gulped, "…please?"

Vlad grabbed his pants and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He lured me over to the couch here and had both of us sat down as he dialed my sister's numbers. He managed to set it on speaker voice, which helped a bit. Those ringing was annoying and began to think straight somehow. Everything felt blurry, all blocked out, and unsettled in my mind.

"Vlad? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with my brother?"

He sighed, "He's with me, Jasmine. However, I have an issue that seems to be serious."

"Oh," Her voice sounded shock, "What is it?"

"I'd like to know what happened to him in the bathroom."

"…Danny, are you going through that stage again?"

I wasn't too sure, "I don't know. It felt something happened, but I can't remember."

"And this is why I told mom and dad you need therapy, Danny! You are lucky enough I was able to help you this far!" She groaned.

"Jasmine, can we focus on what happened?"

"Look, Vlad, this is something that Danny has to remember on his own. If you're interested, then you have to talk to me privately on the phone."

I blinked and remembered bunch of police officers asked me a load of questions pretty much a lot. Nothing has ever clicked to me and Jazz insisted that I should try to remember on my own.

"Daniel? Do you mind if I have this private conversation with her?"

My head shook and he got up with the phone. I cuddled up with the towel on me and stared at the bowling lane. Vlad went into the bathroom alone and there was nothing to hear. It was really quiet in here.

-No one's Point of View-

Vlad locked up the bathroom door for short time, knowing that was kind of pointless anyway, and he turned off the speaker voice. He placed the phone onto his ear and resumed the conversation.

"I'm alone, Jasmine. Now, what is the problem with the bathroom for him?"

She sighed, "When he was eight years old, he was showering himself and some creep came in. The man has talked to Danny and somehow, molested him. I was at school, mom and dad were in the basement working on some invention, and he was going through a rough battle to get this man away. We don't know what exactly happened, but it sounded like he fought so hard and he hit his head so hard in the bathtub. He was nearly bleeding to death and mom decided to check on him. Unfortunately, she came across from the man and fought against him. He was too challenging for mom and he escaped. She found Danny in the bathroom like that and they immediately call for help. Dad fainted at the sight of blood, of course, typical. However, Danny was in a serious concussion for about a week and woke up not ever remembering anything of the incident. I believe it's because he's frighten and managed to block it all out. Or, he lost a lot of blood that cause a failure to recall anything. It can be possible if he remembers, then we can put the guy in jail for good."

Vlad gulped and couldn't believe such traumatizing moment. He boiled up so much that he wanted to kill the man for hurting his mate! His teeth gritted and growled at such aggressive tone.

"Vlad? Are you alright?"

"Who is this man? I want to kill him!"

"Vlad, this is something Danny has to learn on his own to remember. Trust me, I want this man to be on death sentence, but Danny is the only proof-"

"Jasmine Elizabeth Fenton! _Who_ is this man?"

"Did you just call me by my middle name-"

"_WHO_ IS HE?"

There's a brief of silence. Jazz had to be careful, but she knew what was best for her own brother. She knew what her brother went through and let alone that memory is buried down in his brain.

"You're not going to know! Look, just try making Danny feel safe in the bathroom with you for a start. If you somehow bring his memory back, then we can talk about it."

Vlad groaned, "You are not making this any easier. Do you really want me to look it up myself?"

"Vlad, you won't find it online or in newspaper. It was kept quiet and we didn't even tell the news cast about it. It's set up that way so we could have privacy. That and we can't have Danny jogging his memory over some stories that tells him otherwise what happened to him."

"And if I successfully bring his memory back of this man, then can I kill him?"

"…Vlad, it's been eight years. Nothing has ever changed in him other than he already experienced twice with death."

Vlad took a breather and remembered his first death. How he could have died in front of Maddie and Jack and yet, he survived with a case of ecto-acnes. It has taken a strong miracle live something so horrible and life threating.

"I'm going to continue my date with Daniel. Thank you for clearing some issues."

"…you're going in the bathroom with him, aren't you?"

"The Jacuzzi is in there."

"…try making him feel secure and safe."

"Hm, I supposed that will be a start. Have a good day, Jasmine."

"You too, Vlad and don't tell Danny any of this. It's best he tries to recapture his memories on his own."

"Fine, fine. I supposed I can make him feel safe when entering into the bathroom."

"Good luck and watch out for his blasts. He tends to do that when he feels forced in or trapped in the bathroom. Alright, talk to you later."

"Wait, what?" Vlad failed to keep her on.

Jazz hung up and Vlad didn't understand it at all. So, he realized that his sister has been trying from time to time. He sets his phone down on the counter and unlocked the door to join with the boy again.

-Danny's Point of View-

The doorknob clicked and twisted and turned as it opened. Vlad came out and he smiled. Okay, last time I checked, being in the bathroom with me wasn't a good thing and I still can't remember what happened to me. It bothers me so much, but it's like deep inside rather forget for good or permanently.

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. I looked up and wondered why he's all smiley suddenly.

"Daniel, that door is a Jacuzzi room. That's all there is."

"Vlad, it's a bathroom too-"

His head shook, "No, it's a Jacuzzi room. There's no toilet, no sink, or a shower. It's a Jacuzzi room."

He seemed so determined about it, I guess I could think of it that way, and nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, how do you feel in my arms, hm?"

His arms were still there and I kind of liked it.

"Safe."

He kissed my cheek, "Good, now do you trust me?"

I waited for a while to think about it, "…yes." I whispered.

"Alright. You see my energy shield here?"

I looked in front of me and saw this pink shield. Why does he have them up?

"Yes."

"It can move when I'm walking to any direction. No humans or ghosts can get in. If anyone dares to break in, they will get one good knock out to even dare crossing my line."

His voice meant it all, how strongly protective he can be, and I wasn't sure why he's saying things like that. Does he really love me this much? Everything he has been doing was either for me or for the baby. It's so nice of him to do all of that. I owe him…how, though?

Vlad somehow picked me up from the couch and set me down on my feet. He kept his arms around me and he led us to the golden door.

"The Jacuzzi room." Vlad reminded me.

I nodded, "Jacuzzi."

He opened the door slowly and we went in together. Jacuzzi room. Vlad covered my eyes and felt his legs to know where we were going. We were going into this Jacuzzi room, his energy shield is up, and he's my protector. I trusted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Cliff hanger, but more will be up! ;D If you guys really noticed how Danny is always in the bathroom by himself? Even at school's gym shower too! So, Tucker and Sam has no idea what really happened to Danny. However, Jazz is most aware of it and she's been working on with Danny for so long. So, I figured it would have inspired her to become a therapy after such trauma he went through as an eight year old boy. <strong>

**Oh, what do you guys think of the date place? Hm?**

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D I don't know how you guys are even surviving my grammar at all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**More with the date at "Eight" place Vlad wanted to go to. Anyway, enjoy...hopefully...er, I think...**

* * *

><p>So far, nothing was wrong. It was a good pace, I wanted to see where I was, and all I know is we're going into a Jacuzzi. Somehow, Vlad picked me up again and my feet noticed wet, hot, bubbling, and strong waving power has come much deeper and he continued to put me down. I felt a smooth floor and my knees automatically bent down to be ready to sit down. There's water movement and his arms moving around to stay on my right side.<p>

"How are you feeling, Daniel?"

I could tell there's water…the Jacuzzi water. But…something changed. My mind flashed randomly of some picture. It was ugly and horrible. I needed to see! My hands wanted to move someone's hands off.

"GET OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! P-PL-PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" The screaming felt endless inside me.

Someone was in the same room. I wanted out of this room! I kept trying to push whoever was here and still, felt too strong for me to stop.

"Daniel! It's only a Jacuzzi room! You like it, don't you?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I kept clawing the man's hands.

So many things happening at once. I didn't feel safe anymore. There's man in my mind, his eyes looked distrustful, and his filthy hands touched me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STRANGER! STRANGER!" My breathing became so difficult.

That man kept sweet talking to me that I'd have to do whatever he wants if I wanted anything in return from him. I hated the way he touched me. I kept fighting and made me hurt myself. The man laughed at me. It was so cold…wet…uncomfortable. He went on and on to do what pleases him.

"Daniel! It's me! Vlad! I'm here to protect you! You're safe!"

I whimpered and kept clawing so many times to escape just to make it alive. That man laughed at me, at my misery, and how much I kept kicking and punching. He got me down and made me do things. I didn't understand. There's another voice, but it didn't make sense. My hands felt turning into something different and managed to get someone to yelp, but that man still here! He was mad at me for not doing what he wanted and he's hurting me.

"MOMMY! HELP! DADDY! STRANGER! HE'S HURTING ME!"

My body kept kicking and clawing at him so much and it never ended. Then, my head banged onto something and felt the need to sleep the pain away. The man chuckled at his satisfied and raced off. Everything became black and breathing back to normal felt new.

A new sense of feeling. It was over…all over. Everything changed, I can protect myself, and no one can hurt me. My hands began to feel someone's hand on my eyes and around my waists. Those hands were different from the man who hurt me.

"Daniel?" His voice filled with worried and concern.

His voice wasn't like that man was. He wasn't responsible for the harm, he didn't make me feel unsafe or unwelcome. Both of my hands stayed on his hand that covered my eyes. The smell of his hand was nice.

"…I remember…"

"Remember what, Daniel?"

"That man…he was that school Janitor. I used to talk to him and he would be so nice to me. He asked my name one day. I told him. He told me he knew where I live." I breathed slower, "…he came to my house uninvited. He found me in the bathroom. I was showering. I told him to leave and wait for me after I'm dressed. He said no. He asked if I wanted to feel something nice. I didn't really understand what he meant. He said come out of the shower, I asked for a towel, and he said no that wouldn't be necessary. So, I asked what touching is it so special. He started to touch my member and made me…er, spurted so much. I didn't like it. I thought I was in trouble. I tried to hurt him to stop him from touching me. He hurt me so badly and I wanted him to go away. He got me onto the ground, asking me to perform something and that if I did…I could ask anything I wanted in return. It didn't feel right. He did what pleases him with my member and I fought so much. He hurt me so much and since he had it so much with me. He pushed me back and my head felt hurt. I fell asleep and saw him run off. I was happy to sleep and the pain was gone."

Everything felt quiet…all the memory finally clicked. How? It didn't make any sense. Jazz tried everything. She blindfolded me. She said we're taking getting into a hot tub, but I knew it was just a bathtub with extremely hot water. We were in our bathing suit, though. I just kept pushing her away more and more. No one could ever be in the same bathroom as I was.

I nearly attacked anyone who's in the same bathroom or backed out. Why did Vlad ended up changing it? Is it because his strength is the same as mine? Is it because I trusted him? I believed him? It doesn't make sense, but it was hard to go through a horrible memory. I felt cold again and I immediately hugged the man who's holding me. He felt very warm. I'm able to feel that again…just like being a human again.

His hand moved away from my eyes and my eyes blinked to see something in front of me. Vlad was here. Not the Janitor. He looked so sad and I didn't like it. My eyes looked over at his hand and saw some redness. I gasped and couldn't believe it.

"Vla-vlad! I hurt you!" I grabbed his hand and couldn't believe how strong and fighting I was to him.

He hummed lightly, "It's fine and it's nothing. It'll heal soon enough. Watch."

I looked at his damaged hand and noticed it was already fading away. Of course…we can heal faster and naturally. I sighed and calmed a bit.

"But I hurt you, Vlad."

Vlad's hand cradled my cheek, "Daniel, tell me…are we in the same room?" His happy smile appeared.

I blinked, "…yes. We're in a-a ba-bathroom together."

"Do you feel safe with me?"

"…yes."

"That's all it matters, Daniel. Making you feels safe and so far, this is a good process."

"Vlad…I hurt you."

"Daniel, do I look angry or upset about being hurt?"

My head shook and I kept hugging him. I felt his hand through my hair as the water trickled down and around to know he's being careful.

"Are you having a good time in this Jacuzzi?"

"It feels so…interesting."

Vlad chuckled and he kept me in his arms. We spent our time relaxing and feeling the water power everywhere. It's huge from what I noticed and how it's made out of gold too! Wow, it was something special in this and Vlad's here. We usually don't get wrinkled up easily like humans normally do. We don't get wrinkled up for another three hours, but we don't plan on staying in that long.

We spent time hugging each other, not much to say, and let the air flow around us. It's so nice to be calm, not having to rush, or feel any interruptions. Nothing could get better than this and I liked it. No…I loved it. I was willing to snuggle up with Vlad and felt maybe our time like this was better than nothing.

"Daniel, are you hungry? We do have the buffet in the other room."

When he asked that, my stomach lurched for the answer, "Hehe, yeah, I am."

Vlad hummed and gladly lifted me out of the Jacuzzi which I will miss being in. It was very relaxing like a several messages going on at once. My entire body felt like a jelly and Vlad looked like one too. We both put the towel on ourselves and dried up. Of course, Vlad and I turned our back around so we could change into our clothes without looking at each other. It felt…normal in a way. I'm not too worried about him in the same room, but the memory bothered me the most about it.

"I'm in all of my clothes now, Vlad." I thought letting him know that too.

I felt arms wrapped around my waists. His chin on my chin and his lovely smile. I loved seeing him like this and cuddled his arms with mine. I giggled a little and his chin teased my neck which made me giggled some more.

"Vlad!" I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to say something?"

"Like what? Let's go eat now?"

"Something like that."

Vlad quickly carried me and raced out with me to the buffet area. Damn, he likes to hold me good and I made sure to let him do it. It makes him feel younger I guessed. He's been fun and really reasonable half the times. I laughed at the excitement.

"Hey! I can run too, you know?"

He nodded, "I know, but I have been meaning to try something like that."

I shrugged and we began to fill up our plates together as we joined over the couch to sit down. We really enjoyed teasing each other by giving each other to feed. It was totally fun and somehow, I randomly thought of wedding cake into the picture. I mentally shook it off for now and focused on him for the day.

He started to tell me when he realized he's part ghost right at the hospital.

"You see, before I got into the hospital, I saw my arm turning invisible and I seriously told people that I'm not insane!" Vlad laughed.

I snorted as I laughed, "Oh my goodness! You seriously had it worse than I did, Vlad! When I first went invisible on my arm was during breakfast and I nearly panicked to think my parents are going to start thinking a ghost overshadowed me!"

"Certainly, you handled it better than I ever did. People thought I had some sort cancer acne for weeks and believed it was contagious. Of course, I had to gain some control with invisibility, intangibility, and floating. Floating has nearly gotten me frantic about other people! I had flat out refused any visitors, but no one visited me. I hated the loneliness that built up on me."

My head shook very silly, "Man, I'd totally visit you in the hospital. I wish mom and dad has, but they said they had no idea where you went or what hospital. So, they figured you'd come and find them instead."

Vlad shook his head, "Tsk, make sense now, but you know…when I transformed. I nearly thought I was stuck in that form for good."

I gasped, "So did I! But, then I passed out after being turned into one."

"Well, when I went to sleep. I was back to normal. It was rather a strange look to see some…evil ghost side looking."

"That's because you are evil, Vlad."

His eyes rolled, "Not really evil, I thought I could do anything I wanted. I hated to live in such a poor life style, I always had, and wanted to get everything I wanted. Including the packers."

I snorted, "Dude, the packers will never be yours." I shrugged, "But, I say there are some good points of things, though."

Vlad nodded and we really had a great time. It wasn't over yet, but we're having a great time. It's one of those moments where no one wants to end it. We had no responsibilities, no heroic act, or having the need to sacrifice this kind of fun. He totally relates to me better than I could imagine. He changed my issues a bit and somehow, I had the urges to play some games. I looked over at the arcade sections and smirked. Vlad chuckled in his own doomsday and his shook his head.

"Oh, that isn't a good thing." Vlad said.

I whistled, "I'm totally going to kick your butt in the race car!"

I hurried up and raced over. He followed me and managed to catch me. I screamed, but laughed it off very childish. We finally managed to get to the racing arcade one, but he managed to get the blue one. I was stuck with the red one. Oh well, but we began to set it all up and played off in the most extreme challenging! It has been a year and a half since I played them! Man, I have forgotten the thrill of all of the fun and everything I could ever ask for.

We were playing it over and over to even out who wins the most. Of course…he won seven out of ten. I think it's because he's been playing too much of it or it's too natural for him. Seriously, I think Tucker and him would be a perfect match for video games. I have got to remember that later.

Of course, Vlad insisted he'd win something for me with the grabbing hook prizes game and I told him…

"Vlad, seriously, you don't have to. This game is rigid anyway." I shrugged.

His head shook, "But, I want to get you something. Besides, it's only a few quarters until I successfully win you something to have to take home."

I groaned, "Vlad, it's you I'm going home with. Not some-"

The music played an exciting and playful music as something fell into the drop the winning prizes and he got me one of those cute purple bear with a red heart. He pulled it out to claim his prize and hand it to me. He smiled and I sighed as I accepted it.

"Fine. I'll accept her."

Vlad came up and hugged me with the purple bear in between us. I swear…I had to be blush and not once has he said anything.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do, Daniel?"

I bit my lip, "…go out to ice cream?" I thought since we ate dinner or lunch, it would be nice to settle down to something sweet.

"Of course."

Vlad held my hand and we started to take our leave to this room. Oh man, this room would be definitely a perfect place to have a date. Seriously, it's the best!

We went over to the elevator and went down until the first floor. I saw the woman we met earlier and she greeted us with a smile.

"Did you both enjoy your room?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, Miss Jenna. How much is it this time?"

Miss Jenna went onto her computer or cash register, "That'll be eight thousands and seventy-three dollars, sir."

I gasped and couldn't believe the amount of money just to have that room alone! Then again, everything was there…so, I really can't blame the people here. Vlad pulled out his credit card and paid for it. For him, it's so easy and I don't even have a job or my own money. He's capable of getting the money himself and that's because of his ghost powers. I thought he got the money from the government because of what he went through. Now, I know those money were robbed through his overshadowing. There's nothing to do but go along with it for now.

The credit card was easily accepted and she returned it to him. We started leaving the place and felt good knowing we actually dated today. It was just us. The limo hasn't moved an inch and Vlad kindly opened the door for me to go in. He joined up with me and we both cuddled up. Somehow, my head rest on his chest and his face on my head. It was nice.

Vlad pressed the button, "Mr. Locks, please take us to the best ice cream shop and take your time getting there."

He let go of the button and continued to keep me warm with his core. The purple bear was on both of our laps and my fingers were trailing around the details of the bear. We already considered the bear a girl due to the red heart on her chest. Her fur was soft like as a newborn kitten would be. Okay, the bear's cute and I'm glad he won it for me. It's a little reminder for us and I wondered what's the best ice cream shop there. Of course, back in Amity Park, we had a lot of flavors and so many to try, but so much money to have. I do like the cotton candy with chocolate chip flavors. Delicious!

Now, we're going to somewhere different for a dessert and I had no clue about this place. Neither does Vlad, but he could be very familiar with the place already. I wondered what his flavor is.

"Aren't you going to name the bear, Daniel?"

I blinked, "Huh? Oh, I think purple would be fine."

"You can be a little creative than that, Daniel." His eyes rolled.

I sighed, "Fine. Let me think of something."

I looked at the bear for a while and wondered what would be a good name for this bear. Honestly, Vlad has to be joking with the name and I'm not exactly serious naming them like I used to. Okay, all I have to do is think like a kid would. Hm, the bear is purple, we considered it a girl, and she has a red heart.

"How's Lily sound for the bear?"

He chuckled, "It fits her, I like it."

"Wow…now I wondered having a girl would make a difference naming our own daughter." I laughed.

He nodded, "True, but let's not jump into that. We're having a son."

I nodded a little, "Yeah."

The limo stopped and realized we're already here. It's much quicker than the last time was and the ice cream seems to be a great place. They called themselves, 'Chocolate Shoppe Ice Cream' with a silly cow eating an ice cream. Of course, people noticed the limo arriving in and they're mumbling among themselves. Vlad went out first, I left the bear behind, and followed him into the ice cream place. They really have it out like a cow's coat design and very interesting to look around. People kept staring at us, but I kept ignoring them. Vlad and I joined in the line like everyone else, which were only three people in front of us. I looked to see what they had and spotted something that interests me very much.

Once we got up to our turn, I pointed at the flavor called, 'Superman', and thought to give it a try. Vlad requested a regular vanilla ice cream. So, we waited a few minutes and they gave us plastic bowl with a spoon and a napkin provided. Vlad paid it off and we went back inside the limo, which people hovered over a bit with interests. Honestly, haven't they ever seen one before on the road?

"What made you pick superman ice cream, Daniel?" Vlad closed the door.

I hummed, "Because I think we're like him." And took my first bit on the ice cream.

Man, it was something else! It's so fruity tasting and I haven't had anything this fruity for so long. Now, it's my favorite and I noticed how Vlad picked vanilla. I guess he's a simple flavor and he's eating his. We ate our ice cream while the limo drove us home in a good manner due to the road. We spent time looking at each other like crazy. I could barely tell if I'm freezing or not, I guess I'm used to it since I developed my Cryokinesis power more than usual. I used to feel warm before, but it grew worse from time to time. I had no idea I was holding it in me the entire time.

I wondered what's Vlad's hot core known as. It's not Electricity since I never seen him perform them. So, does that means he has fire power? I finishes licking my spoon and looked at him completely.

"Vlad, what is your core?"

Vlad chuckled and blushed…he blushed?

"Mine is almost like Lava, but known to be fire." He nodded.

So I was right, "So, we're opposite attraction to our powers?"

"I supposed so. I was more attracted to you because we are a hybrid. It makes me feel…happier to relate to someone who can."

I nodded, "I know, it's like…awesome to have more half ghost here."

I placed the bear on my left and snuggled up back with Vlad since we finished our ice cream. Vlad really liked doing it. Of course, I noticed the familiar roads which means we were getting back home…and it's been a long day for us. I looked up at him.

"Vlad?"

He met my eyes, "Yes, Daniel?"

My hand touched his cheek and my eyes saw his lips. Somehow, I was drawn and leaned in to connect our lips. He gave me an open invitation and my tongue explored in. It was like our personalized electricity and heating up so much more than I could ever imagine. My fruity ice cream and his vanilla ice cream formed into one flavor without even needing to think it's gross. It was just between us and how tasty we can truly be.

I pulled back and Vlad widen his eyes at me. He leaned back in and kissed me back. We pulled apart and breathed.

"...Vlad?"

He smiled, "I love you, Daniel."

Although, I couldn't say it, but I was able to kiss him for a few minutes and we kept feeling the spark. One of those fairy tales sparks and I felt…good. No, happier. I haven't touched that emotion in such a long time…I nearly forgotten what it was like to be a human, but I guess I can thanks my ghost half in some part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**To those who is wondering more about the ice cream Danny had, it's real. The place ice cream shop is real. Just look it up and you'll find their flavors that Danny has mention, "Superman" and it's really a fruity ice cream tasting. **

* * *

><p>Vlad and I stayed inside the limo for a while. We really wanted some more alone time. Of course…another reasons why was that everyone was watching from the window. They were waiting for us to come back from our date and want to know who kissed who. Which, would be I kissed him and he kissed back. I guess it would have been obvious anyway.<p>

Vlad's fingers danced on my cheek and cradled me in his arms. He has those adoring looks for me. Okay, he's my mate and I like it that way. In my mind…I wanted to so desperately want to keep him this way.

He kissed me again and my arms automatically linked around his neck. It was natural, I felt so drawn to him, and wondered more.

"I love you, Daniel."

I hummed delightfully to hear that. I kissed him some more, my fingers swirling around in his long and silver hair, and I really get turned on for long hair. I always have.

I bit my lip when we pulled away and he just loves saying it to me over and over. I just hear them.

"I think we should go inside before they start coming out."

He chuckled, "Of course, they will want to ask us everything that has happened. I do need to talk to your sister about the bathroom."

"…hey, I should be a part of it now. I should tell her anyway. I made a pinky promise eight years ago. She'd probably wondered what happened to me in my state of bathroom issues. I think you might just cure me."

He chuckled, "Maybe, but you still have a little issue now."

"You're not going to kill the Janitor are you? I noticed how jealous you tend to be."

He hummed, "Only you can stop me, Daniel, but I would be in comfort knowing he's dead and won't be able to lay a single finger on you."

I groaned, "You are overly protective much."

He cradled me more into his arms, "You always make me worried about you."

I sighed and wondered how the hell was I going to survive this relationship? Unfortunately, there's no answer for that yet and he grabbed the bear Lily. I held it and awkwardly looked away about this. He kissed me and that felt good. I gripped onto his hair and we pulled away to get some air.

We're happy. There wasn't any way to describe it. That completes my whole soul…or spirit…or whatever we were. Happy said it all and can't seem to fit any other emotions. Vlad smoothly walked out of the limo and gestured his offering hand to help me. I kindly accepted it and felt better to get out of the fancy automobile ride. We walked in and I kept hugging the bear in my arms. Everyone has scrambled away from the door and probably waiting in the living room or something.

Vlad opened the door for us and we decided to play along what everyone wanted. Hear everything that went on a date, but something changed in its course. Vlad dragged me to the stairs and I wondered why we weren't going to the living room.

"Um, Vlad, the living room is that way."

"I know."

"Then, why aren't we going there?"

He hummed, "I don't feel like talking about it today. It is late as of ten o'clock."

I blinked and saw the grandfather clock, "Oh…but everyone is going to be up and wondering when we're coming there."

"They can wait tomorrow."

Okay, sure enough. He was up to something and I played along with him. We actually ended up going to the bedroom. Of course, the kittens were so cute with the mother cat. I set the bear down on the bed and bent down to the feline creatures. I petted the mother's head and she purred for itching touch as she's being pleased. Vlad chuckled at my little action.

"Daniel, she still looks tired. Why don't you give her some break?"

I shrugged, "Alright, but it looks like she likes me."

"What animals don't like you, Daniel?"

I chuckled and stood back up straight, "True. I remember Cujo likes me a lot."

"Cujo?"

"He's a guard dog, but he has energy of a puppy. I like it when he's a puppy form, but if you did something he doesn't like. He quickly transforms to ten feet guard dog and starts defending or attacking. Honestly, I'm glad he's back in the ghost zone, but there are times he visit me and make my life a living hell, especially with Valerie hunting me." My eyes rolled.

Vlad hummed in such disappointment, "I have been meaning to cut her off from hunting, but she gained newer power."

I chuckled, "Yeah, that's Technus's fault and he given her all of that to be sure she can distract me. But, lately, she hasn't been fighting ghosts since sophomore year. I don't know why or care as long I'm protecting everyone…oh, crap! I got to go protect my town!" I groaned.

Vlad held me before I could try to run off and he kissed me. Okay, that eased me down a bit and I kissed him back a little. He placed down on the bed while flying over there. I didn't have to do a thing but kissing him. He was gentle and slow enough to treat me like this. My fingers fiddled into his soft hair and feeling them.

His hot hand slipped under my sweater vest and white shirt. Immediately, I pulled away and gave him a look.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Feeling you, is that so wrong?"

"…yes."

Vlad removed himself and sat down next to me.

"Alright, what's wrong, Daniel?"

I hugged myself, "…I'm not ready."

"I thought you were."

My head shook, "No…not after finally remembering something that happened to me when I was little."

He hugged me, "Daniel, he molested you against your will. Unlike him, I won't hurt you and listen to you. I stopped, didn't I?"

I nodded. It just felt like that scene was happening, no matter how much I tried…

"_Please, Mr. Janitor! I don't like it! It hurts!" My small hands kept pushing the man._

_He chuckled, "Oh, you like it, Danny. Pain is fun, doesn't it make you feel good?"_

_My head shook, splattering water to places, "N-no! I don't like pain, sir!"_

"_Come on, Danny. Like it," He squeezed my member, "I promise if you do something for me, I can get you anything you want."_

_I felt myself spurting out some weird stuff. It was scary, confusing, and he wouldn't quit it. The pressure and smothering it his way. The janitor wouldn't quit. I always remember mommy saying something about fighting back if I didn't like what someone does to me. So, my feet kicked him. I push him. Scratched him. I bit him and he was getting madder at me. I felt scared. I wanted him out of the bathroom._

"_Leave me alone, Mr. Janitor!"_

_He huffed, "Forget it, kid, your body is mine from now on. You tell no one."_

_Daddy always says if someone say tell no one, can be dangerous too. I kept fighting with all my strength, but so cold when there are no clothes on. _

"_GET OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! P-PL-PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" I begged him, hoping to change things between us and make it nice again._

_He kept exploring his hands everywhere on me and continues to be painful on me. His laughter scared me and I didn't like it. I wanted it over._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" My nails dug into him, hoping he could understand my pain._

_He flinched a bit, but continued to do what pleases him. I didn't want to continue to like him. I hated him more and more. I __hated__ him. I remembered Jasmine telling me, if I am hurt and I don't like these people, they're strangers. Always call them stranger if they are danger, very loud and scream off our head. Someone will protect us. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! STRANGER! STRANGER!"_

_He began to cover my mouth, it was harder to breathe through, and felt like I lost control. I hated it…I __hated__ him so badly! He was not a nice man! The thoughts of my parents felt good to know they can try to protect me. Mommy kicks bad guys! She has to hurt this man too!_

"_MOMMY! HELP! DADDY! STRANGER! HE'S HURTING ME!" I was just hoping enough they heard me._

_The man growled at me for doing something to save my own life. _

"_Danny? Honey, are you alright?" I heard mommy's voice. _

_I kept fighting and he pushed me against the bathroom tub. It was a sudden sharp pain inflicting me, my eyes couldn't stay open, and saw his feet running out. I was finally alone in the bathroom. No one was here…mommy, I love you._

_Everything was so dark. How long will it be dark for? Mommy? Daddy? Jasmine? I could see them in my head, but they were dream people. When will I see my family? I want to see them again? It was like flying for so long inside the dark, but I don't know where to go._

_My eyes spun open willing and saw mommy sleeping on daddy on the chair. He held Jazz on his lap and I was on a bed. I did not understand and looked around. I felt some sharp pain in the back of my head and groaned. Jazz opened her eyes and saw me away. She raced over to me and smiled happily._

"_Oh, Danny! Little brother, you're awake!" She carefully hugged me._

_How long did they wait for me to wake up? I blinked and mommy and daddy woke up after hearing Jasmine's happy voice. They sighed and glad to see me awake finally. Jasmine pulled herself away a little and mommy joined up on my other side. She rubbed my arm and I felt warmer. I liked being warm and all I did was smile. _

"_Oh, Danny, I thought I was going to lose you."_

_I blinked, "Lose me? I didn't go anywhere, mommy."_

"_Danny, don't you remember what happened to you?"_

_I thought back, shrugged, and they were worried about something. Daddy rubbed behind his head and Jasmine looked away feeling bad about something. Mommy sighed miserably._

"_I remember coming home from school. I did my homework. I watched Super Space Shuttle and I played in my bedroom." _

"_Is that all you can remember, sweetie?"_

_I nodded, "Yes, mommy. Why?"_

_She bits her lip, "Just keep on trying to remember, okay? But you are definitely a strong Fenton." She softly kissed my forehead._

_That day alone, it was confusing, and harder to believe anything. I hated to be needled up to the machine and wished to heal faster. I wanted to go home. Police officers showed me the picture of the man over and over, but he wasn't familiar at all. I couldn't remember a thing. I cried and wanted mommy and daddy and Jasmine. They gave me some candies, but I never really liked them. I just settled down and they kept asking questions. I couldn't answer them. They spent their time on me for so long, they gave up by the time I was twelve and no changes in my memory. _

_I spent my life being distance from people, not knowing what really happened, and Tucker and Sam stuck it out. They had no clue what happened or knew why I was at the hospital for about a week and a half. They merely thought I just had some health problem. Jasmine spent her time with me at least once a week in the bathroom, but other times. I practically never let go of those strong feel of that day if anyone was in the same bathroom. Eventually, daddy rebuilt the bathroom. I no longer had the tub which transformed into a step in shower. The color was changed into a calmer blue instead of completely egged white colored bathroom. Mommy would often be nearby whenever I was in the bathroom._

_I grew up…wondering what happened. I tried to focus. I tried to remember. The thing was too frightening and scary. I felt pain, unheard, uncomfortable, and so much more. I rarely trusted people about anything. I only gained two friends, but I didn't really care about making any more friends. Tucker tried to get me to join in the gym's shower, but I refused to do it with anyone in the same place. The teacher backed me on it and Tucker finally stopped asking by the fifteenth time. When it came to bathroom, I just push people out fast enough and lock the door. I didn't understand why I did these things, I hated going anywhere nearby the janitors, and I never really noticed much about it. _

_I focused on having a life. I figured my past wasn't much until…_

Vlad changed it all. He helped me answer my own question. I knew what happened now. It's been such a large void in my life and I never even realized. How come I blocked the entire thing out? Jazz did mention something about that it could have been so traumatizing, that I just automatically forgot so I wouldn't have to continue to feel it that way. The way things were…I didn't blame my younger self.

"Just…just give me some time."

Vlad cuddled me in his warm arms, "Of course." He kissed me.

I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome, dear."

Okay…now that changes things around and my eyes rolled.

"Vlad, don't ever call me that."

He chuckled, "I know, but it's fun to call you that."

"Wow, you're special, darling." I mocked him.

"Okay, point taken, Daniel. What? Do you prefer little badger over that?"

To think about it, it's always my nickname from him, and I have grown to like it.

"Better than dear, so yeah. I'm going to keep calling you fruitloop."

He sighed, "That's hardly a good nickname."

I chuckled, "Hey, you are a fruitloop and you shouldn't have forced me to be on your side or something like that." I shrugged.

"Hm, I supposed we're both stuck to our usual nicknames. I think it's best to keep a good reminder of ourselves."

I nodded and grabbed the bear. I put Lily between us and somehow, I didn't feel like showering tonight.

"I want to go to sleep now."

He nodded, "Of course, Daniel. Do you want to change into your pajamas?"

I bit my lip and nodded. He let me go and I crawled off the bed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought getting into his past would interests things to know what Danny has gone through. <strong>

******Reviews? Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**An extra chapter today, boy, I'm on a roll lately! xD I think it's because this story got a lot of scenes in my head to play around. So, it's going to be one of those loooooooong reading to see how things are going to turn out. Yup, more than 30 chapters to be at least. **

* * *

><p>Of course, Vlad wasn't joining me and he's probably taking one day at a time. I found my usual pajamas and refreshing myself up. Then, I thought about my breath and used a mouth wash…wait, what?<p>

Why the hell am I…oh, my shoulders eased down and sighed those thoughts out. My finger nails scratched an itch on my head and trying to figure out how was I going to work this out? I just fell in love with him and can't even say I love you back to him.

Was it okay to have sex? I mean, we're only together so far for…two weeks he has dragged me into and we're already into kissing. The thoughts of being naked with him seem a bit early. I mean, I already seen his naked chest and legs, but bathing suit trunk covered the rest of the secret between us.

Before I put my night top on, my fingers trailed around my birth mark and remembered that Vlad has not once said anything about it. He doesn't really notice anything but my eyes, but then I looked down at the scars below my chest. It was because of the other Vlad who helped me removed the time cloaking that my darker side has forced to put into me. But, they didn't matter. Vlad has not once asked. His eyes only restrained on mine and nothing else.

I forced myself carefully to stop touching the birth mark and remembered they have been there since I was born. I never questioned it much.

In the mirror, I saw the bathtub and flashes of old memories. I groaned and clenched onto my hair. My eyes snapped shut, trying to forget about the past, and everything was too white in here. I _hated_ the bathroom.

I snatched my night shirt and hurried out of the bathroom out of the panic attack. I closed the door, slid down, and wept out of fear. My face buried into the shirt, felt so scared all over again, and couldn't really shake it off.

"Daniel!"

A sudden rush of wind came to me, felt his large hands on my arms, and he helped me up. The memories…I tried blocking them out again. It doesn't work like it used to be when I was a little kid. Vlad hugged me, giving me a sense of security, and my hands gripped onto his pajamas top. The tears escaped me, the voice of the janitor continued to echo endlessly, and for once…I wanted it over. I wanted to make it right again.

"Daniel, is everything alright?" He cradled me.

I whimpered, "…change the bathroom." My head buried into his chest.

Knowing the white walls, the bathtub, and the flashing memories would forever haunt me. He hushed me a few times and couldn't shake it off.

"It will be changed by tomorrow, I promise. Come on, let's get you to your sister. It's obviously you're going to need help."

I gulped down my tears, "Please…" I couldn't say anything.

Vlad held me and guided me out of our room to my sister's bedroom door. The lights were on and he knocked on the door. She opened it with a delightful smile, suddenly turned into concern frowns at me, and gestured us to come into her room. We sat down on her couch, he held me, and cradling me.

"Is everything alright, Danny? Vlad?" She never have been this worried before.

Vlad sighed, "He remembers everything now. However, he nearly broke down when he came out of the bathroom."

I nodded and clung onto Vlad. Desperately hoping to make sure it won't happen again. Jazz nodded along and seeing me in such a horrible state. She reached out to my hand, but I snatched it back to feel safe again somehow. Her eyes widen quickly once I moved myself away.

"Danny, what happened?"

My eyes stared at the floor, "…he did things to me in the bathroom. He molested me and caused me so much pain. I tried screaming for help, I tried fighting, and he pushed me against the bathtub. It hurts so badly, but everything went completely dark. I heard mom before he hurt my head…the last thing I thought was I love you mommy." My talked slowly turned into a mumble about the mom.

Vlad cradled me. He nodded and Jazz pitied me as she saw how traumatized I was. I'm no hero…how can I if I don't get over the bathroom? Jazz rubbed my arm, which I didn't minded much, and it felt nice. She was trying to warm me up and rarely, she felt tingling rather than numb.

"Danny, who is he?"

I blinked, "…the janitor we had at elementary school."

Jazz pulled away, totally confused, "That would make sense why you never be around when mom broom the floor or any contact of the janitor."

Vlad pondered, "Wait a minute, you're telling me you had no idea who the man was? Let alone that your mother has seen him once?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to see the man's face when you're fighting?"

Vlad was about to say something, but he knew well enough about battles and fighting. It's hard to focus on a face when someone trying to defend themselves for any attack that may strike at them anytime. Even I knew that well from ghost fighting experiences.

"Danny…do you remember the man's name?"

I thought back…all the conversation I had with that creepy janitor, and nothing seem to click.

"No, but I remember his looks."

Jazz eased into a small smile, "Good. We need to place him into jail soon."

"No, that man deserves to be killed."

"You weren't around, Vlad!" Jazz defended in her role.

Vlad blinked, "So? He harms my Daniel and he really puts a huge effect on the boy! I will not tolerate to someone who's going to affect him permanently for life!"

Jazz crossed her arms, "So, you preferred to go to jail for the rest of your life for murdering over a child molester? Do you really want to be separated by Danny and make yourself _dangerous_ to everyone?" She snapped.

When hearing that all and my head shook.

"Vlad! Please listen to her! I can't lose you!"

Vlad pulled his head back and stunned to see I practically supported my sister's side on this. All of her words broke my heart knowing what could happen. Jazz didn't even expect me to pinch in, but there had to be something I can do! There wasn't a choice to just stand aside and let it all happen.

"Then, what would you rather have me do, Daniel?"

I sighed, "I don't know…just put the man in jail for lif-"

I remembered seeing the man so often in school. I avoided him so much; he hardly talked to me, or realized I had no memories of him. He hasn't seen me in six years. I did notice the way he talked to other little boys that were much like my age and they were telling him anything like did. I gasped and Jazz has gotten paler at my reaction. I fiddled out of Vlad's arms and he held onto my arms.

"We have to stop him! He's still there! He's still hurting the others!" I groaned, "Vlad! Let me go!"

Vlad pulled me back into his arms and I kept fighting. It was useless with my ghost powers due to his stubbornness and Jazz had to understand! She had to!

"Please! He's after the other eight years old boys!"

"Danny, how do you know he's still there?" Jazz peered into this.

I whimpered to get out of his arms, "Because! I visited the school before I got my powers! He's still there! Vlad! Let me go! I need to stop him!"

Vlad kissed me to settle me down, but I refused. I kept pushing him away and hoped to break free for once! I couldn't stand it and somehow, kicked out my electricity onto him and he finally lets me go as he yelped.

"Ouch! Daniel! Stop!" He snatched me back onto the couch.

I groaned and my head shook. Vlad wouldn't quit.

"Vlad! Those boys are in danger!"

Jazz sighed, "Danny, you're thinking irrational thoughts! What are you going to do? Overshadow and drop him off to a jail?"

I muttered, "Yes."

Vlad sighed to agree with my sister, "Daniel, it doesn't work like that. First off, it wouldn't be a bright idea to do something that confuses people that works at jail. Secondly, that's where you will need to report to the police officers. Thirdly, you will have him arrested and possibly go into the court."

My cheeks felt extremely colder and he sat down next to me. Jazz patted my hand with a smile on her side.

"Don't worry, mom and dad has already gotten a lawyer-"

Vlad scoffed, "I prefer having the best lawyer that will make sure he's in jail for the rest of his life."

Jazz sighed, "Unfortunately, child molester only last in jail for about twenty years."

Vlad hissed, "He will not receive that short! Honestly, eighty years would be more suitable or death penalty and I'll be sure of it. I'll overshadow the judges if I must!"

I glared at Vlad, "You are not to overshadow anyone!" My arms crossed, "But the boys are still in danger! He still talks to them!"

The thoughts of the janitor continuing the same thing over and over that pleases himself. How much I hate to see them suffer and get hurt badly. They wouldn't remember like it used to be…not unless there's someone who can remember and that would be me.

Knock! Knock!

We all jerk our heads over and saw mom standing there. She seemed concern about something and joined in slowly.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

I knew she was referring to me alone. My eyes trailed down, trying to forget it about it, and I shook my head.

"No."

Jazz got up and joined mom, "Mom…he remembers the day he was molested. Apparently, we were after the wrong man."

Mom blinked, "The wrong man?" She turned to me and pouted, "Oh, Danny, no wonder I was feeling something was wrong." She came up to sit on my other side, "Sweetie, you're safe now and you're much stronger than you used to be."

I could remember she told me I was a strong Fenton back at the hospital when I woke up. Of course, I had no idea or had any memory of it. The lying machine proved my point that I was telling the truth the entire time.

Mom hugged me and couldn't really think of anything much. Vlad joined in a hug, but I wasn't too sure about needing all of that.

"Ugh, guys? Not now! We have to stop the janitor before he keeps messing up more boys! He's still doing it!" I whined.

Mom patted my back, "Sweetie, even though you're half ghost and do much you're into your way. You have to settle the humans' way before taking the final action."

I pointed at Vlad, "He wants to kill the man. So, how come it's not fair for me just to overshadow the man and drop him off the jail and let them deal with him?"

She sighed, "Daniel Jackson Fenton, you should know better! They won't understand why he's there in the first place, even if you are Danny Phantom to Amity Park."

I held my breath and couldn't believe that everyone insisted on the human side of society. I guessed it's been a part of a routine to do something I should do as a hero. Not because of what others think should have been done properly. It's quicker and that's where the man belongs. He really made me afraid of my own bathroom or having company in the bathroom.

"Fine! Let's go for the long time in court way and survive that way! Phantom can tell the judge he's been watching the man from time to time or something." I muttered after mentioning my ghost half.

She sighed, "I know, sweetie, but you're making me worried as well as your baby is too."

I blinked and wasn't too sure how to respond. Vlad jolted back a bit and looked at mom with a look.

"He's worried about his mother?"

Mom nodded, "Yes, he can sense your emotion." She hummed, "Frostbite mentioned the baby will start kicking by fourth months to be the earliest." Her humming went on.

I blinked, "Wow…that early?"

"Yes, this will be an interesting experience. I wished you could have seen what Frostbite did today. He used his power and oh, it was beautiful to see my grandchild inside of me."

Mom was totally down to earth about my son. I looked down at her stomach, pondering how big it would be, and everything. Vlad placed his hands on my shoulders and one of my hands touched his. It was happy to know that baby would be coming in less than a nine month.

"Sorry son…I'm going to be okay. Mommy is okay." I wasn't too sure how to talk to the baby in any other way.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, son, your mother is right. She will be okay. She has her daddy." He pecked a kiss on my cheek.

I knew I had to be blushing. Mom felt the romance in her mind and Jazz giggled out of joy to see us bonding already for the past two weeks. Obviously, she knew the date was a success. It's going to be a while, but it's nothing too serious between us. Damn, we're talking to the baby through mom…how strange this totally is! Yeah, I have a feeling that Vlad and I will be talking to him and explaining how things were when he's…I don't know…sixteen years old. Hopefully, but I know Vlad will tell him to talk to me on how we made him.

I could practically see it. He's shoving our son over to me to explain about how we come to create him or how he was born this way. Yup, total awkwardness…then again, where would our second son come into the picture? I wondered about it bunch of times, but can't really think of it much. I mentally shrugged it off and focused on newborn that will soon be born.

"Yeah…I always have your daddy." I bit my lip.

Jazz peered in, "And your aunt is going to make sure they always have each other, my little nephew."

"Or daughter/niece!" Mom sung.

We sighed and couldn't believe she's still doesn't believe it's a boy in this part. Why can't she just accept that? Even Frostbite already knew!

"Mom, I told you. It's a boy and that's what we can sense."

Her head shook, "You can't know the baby's gender until a certain month."

"With ghost energy, is it possible to know instantly during the first week, Madeline."

Mom rolled her eyes at Vlad, but at least I know where I have gotten that from. Sometimes, I wondered if dad could see us right now and knowing everything going on here. It's strange to see from my mom and my son worrying about me down to gender issue. Even dad believes it's a boy already and I bet he can sense it too.

"Tsk, stubborn, stubborn, stubborn."

Vlad sighed, "I am not! We are not in college, Madeline."

She chuckled, "Same as ever."

Okay, now that just making me furious and mom jolted at such reaction. I looked over at her and wondered.

"Looks like someone doesn't likes it when I'm playing around with daddy here."

My eyes rolled, "Oh, right…I forgot how fruitloop used to be obsessively crushing on you, mom. And oh, yes, that this is totally normal. Oh, yeah."

Vlad chuckled and cuddled me, "Don't worry, I still love you, Daniel."

Somehow, he loves doing this for me. Okay, I don't feel like I'm being dragged in for nothing anymore and considering it worth it now.

"Now, let's get to bed. We all want to hear about the date in the morning." Mom insisted.

Of course, mom was always being mom. Wait…would I act like this? Okay, I seriously need a parental guide book on this or some advice with mom. Vlad agreed and Jazz yawned her head off. So, there wasn't an argument about it and we all went to bed in our own room. I didn't really mind much with sharing room with Vlad now.

Then something made me realized…I wasn't exactly wearing my pajamas shirt and I hurried to put that back on. Vlad laughed a little, but he was more comfortable when I was too.

The rest of the night felt nice and settling. The bathroom would be remained forgotten until the time I need it. Vlad is going to make sure it's being changed up by tomorrow and it would be easier to not work up in fear. I can't have that for my own son…and there's no way he's going to that kind of an elementary school either. I got to remember to talk to Vlad about what school to send him to, sure enough it's not Parkling Amity Elementary School that's for sure.

Sleep was comforting and relaxing for once. I was able to snuggle back with Vlad and he kissed me before we slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts?<strong>

**I won't be having another chapter out until next week at least. I got to owe some of my attention with "Desire" and "Settle" and "Secret Love Shots". I have been too far apart from them for a while. Hehe, guilty.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! SORRY! I have been a bit distracted writing, "Settle" lately and gotten a new story out too which is, "Mystery Awaits". I even got a newer story, but it's nothing of Danny Phantom, though...anyway, here's your new chapter today! :'D**

* * *

><p>Vlad somehow left me in bed…alone. It was too strange to not be in his arms and I had no clue why. I woke up around like…eight in the morning. I glanced around and saw him pacing back and forth on some of the things.<p>

"Uh…Vlad?" My head kept following wherever he's walking around in this room, "Why aren't you in bed with me? Why aren't you in your pajamas? Come back to bed and make me feel warm again." I pouted.

Vlad was putting some paper work into his business suitcase and glanced up at me with a quick smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daniel. I have to go to work in about twenty minutes. Would you like to come to work with me?"

I blinked, "…"

I wasn't too sure about it, but something about today and going to work with Vlad seems to be the least thing to do.

My head shook, "Um, no."

Vlad chuckled, "That's fine, Daniel. I thought if you'd come, your mother would as well. Maybe next time."

I sat up and crossed my arms while he started to place his laptop into his case. He's really organized on everything on himself and just wouldn't quit moving around so much.

"If you need anything, Daniel, my credit card is on the desk. It's yours too, just bear in mind it's up to one billion dollars."

I nodded, "Yeah, there is something I need."

He paused and looked me, "Well? What is it, Daniel?"

I pointed at the bed to where I am, "Give me a kiss before you go." I smirked.

Vlad chuckled and came up to give me a good kiss. He caresses my face nicely and the feel of his temperature was totally handsome. Our tongues met and felt totally good and no rushing.

"Make sure you and your mother eats your breakfast before eleven, Daniel." He pulled away.

I nodded, "Fine, fruitloop. I will make sure we do." My arms crossed.

He patted my cheek touchingly, "I'll be home at least before dinner." He snuck another kiss from me, "I love you, Daniel."

I giggled and totally felt colder on my cheeks. Vlad rushed out of the room and went to work as typically he always does. I slouched down in bed with bunch of pillows falling down onto me. I puffed my breath up and managed to move my hair out of the way.

"…he did say if I need anything, I can use his credit-" Then it hits me, "Gah! No, I am not doing that!" I snatched a pillow and buried myself under it.

I whimpered under the pillow, but then…wouldn't people be coming in today to take care of the bathroom? So, I hopped out of bed and then, I spotted a note on the door. I looked at it and noticed it's his hand writing.

_Daniel,_

_The bathroom has already changed now. It's all reconstructed and everything. I have given it more colors now and different forms of taking a shower now. I hope this bathroom doesn't traumatize you. If you need me, press the red button and it will reach my pager. Have a lovely day, my little badger. I'm at work, I apologize for not telling you that myself._

_Love from your Vlad Master_

I sighed and figured it was safe enough to go in. Wait, red button? I'd need to know where that could be. I opened the bathroom door and saw the beautiful wall. It was like entering into a nature world of a beautiful jungle or a forest or something. Everything was in gold and silver materials too. Instead of a bathtub, there's a Jacuzzi and shower combination. It's mostly like a good step in too. The mirror shrunk down to about five feet length and eight feet tall. The floor was much more of a rug material and how soft to feel them. There wasn't a bathroom cupboard anymore, just lovely vines shelves to simply reach to get whatever we needed.

I spotted the red button next to the door where I come in here and out. Okay, that was kind of good to know where it would be. I felt nothing reminded me of anything and I spotted a large crystalize vase filled with bunch of colorful roses next to the Jacuzzi shower thing on the floor. I kneelt down and found the card from him. The roses' pedals had to be one of the many unique feel of it and beautiful in its own way. I read the card.

_Daniel,_

_I hope you're okay with the bathroom's design. I wasn't too sure what would be a best taste, but I thought nature would be a calming touch for you. If you simply don't like it, I can have the bathroom changed again and again until you're satisfied of. _

_Anyway, I got you these roses because they reminded me of you. White for your Phantom's hair. Blue because of your beautiful eyes. Pink roses are the reminder of your blushes which I am drawn to. Lavender roses are that bear Lily to never forget the best date I had with you. Yellow roses meant that you brighten my world enough to love you. Oh, yes, the fudges are the ones to remind me that I am grateful that your father is my friend. _

_Love Vlad Master_

_Ps…fudges are at the breakfast table, but please eat something besides just that._

I chuckled. I really couldn't believe he went all of his way for me. I leaned in and smelled the roses' scent. They were so sweet, welcoming, and a perfect fit for the room. I picked up the vase filled with roses and carried it over to the counter. It fit perfectly well with the bathroom and thought that would be a cute reminder.

Since it was morning, I decided to give the new set of shower a try and…

Oh, my! As soon as I stepped in naked and all, it automatically came on for the shower. That was so cool to do, but I wonder what else it could do too. I glanced around and wondered where the shampoo and soaps were. Then a sliding shelf came out with a shampoo and that had to be something else. I shrugged and washed my hair away.

I hummed to keep myself busy and the next thing I knew…

I swear, I had to be losing my mind! This things plays music too? Hell, what can this shower _not_ do? Honestly, I might love living this kind of a life style that's for sure. Awe man, it was much better than I used to live my rich life in my fourteen year old life. I nodded my head to join along the music and it was nice.

"It's good music, but I wondered if Vlad can make it play Humpty Dumpty." I shrug-

The music automatically played my favorite and disbelieved it all. Okay, I'm totally telling Vlad to keep this that's for sure. I finally got my hair rinsed off and looked around for the soap part. I found a small shower hole and blinked. Could that be? I placed my hand under it and it automatically gave me the right amount I'd usually use for soap. How cool was that?

The way the water was running, it's massaging me pretty much everywhere I could think of! Ooh, it eased up so much of my pain – even though I don't have any – and gave me sense of feel of everything. This had to be the best shower I ever had in my entire life!

My arms crossed and waited to see what else might happen. The water stopped, drained everything else, and I felt totally wet here. A soft air came out gentle as it could be, but slowly increasing everywhere on me. It was coming right at me, but it was drying me up. I laughed and spun around to feel like I can almost fly without using my ghost power. Of course, I came back to reality and realized I'm already dry. The shower just knew well enough on its own and slowly ending the music away.

I stepped out and on the shower door has the towel out for me. It was enough for me to cover my waists and below. I headed to the closet and help myself to get dress into something comfortable. I found a good pair of baggy jeans, but with a black belt to keep it hold steady. Then, I found a blue shirt that got cool splattered colors on them. It really caught my attention. After that, I put on some socks and put on my usual sneakers. I joined back into the bathroom and freshen up.

I nodded at the details and how unbelievable things were designed. Vlad was totally right, it's a calming one and I'll definitely want to kiss him for this. I turned off the lights and headed out of the bathroom to see if mom at the breakfast table at all.

"Best. Bathroom. Ever!" I chuckled and went down to the dining room normally was.

Then, I felt strange when his arms weren't around me much. I tugged my shirt a bit and pretended he's still here.

A freezing mist slipped through.

I glanced around quick and realized something. I slapped my face and couldn't believe I was ever in danger here. Vlad hired these ghosts because it was better off being himself. Right…I have got to remember that.

I saw a ghost floating by and he's one of those butlers that just bring in things for Vlad. I blinked and I simply smiled at him. He has that strange smile and jerked himself over to me.

"Ah, Master Daniel. Wonderful to see you."

Did this butler just say that? Normally Frostbite would or other ghosts would. I waved and nodded.

"Uh, hello…um, Butler Chad was it?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's Chad, you don't have to add Butler to my name, though."

I chuckled, "Alright, Chad it is, but you have to call me Danny." I shrugged.

Chad hummed in his deep voice, "I supposed, but Master Plasmius won't be happy if I didn't treat you like everyone else equally."

I paused, "What?" I blinked.

Chad moved his red eyes up and then, met mine again. He had a strange green skin, but what ghosts doesn't have that kind of a skin? He wore very professional, like a British suit on him, and he didn't really have any hair. He's bald, but very, very, light amount of hair in him. Kind of like a few weeks after being shaved or something.

"Master Plasmius wants me to treat everyone equal, including you."

I blinked, "…do I offend you or something, Chad? Because I can totally explain why I fight ghosts, really, I didn't ask anyone to hurt-"

He laughed at me, "You are really naive, aren't you, Danny?"

I cringed at the way he said my name…perhaps it was better off he called me Master Daniel or something. I just went along and being so damn confused here.

"What? Naive? How am I even naive?"

Chad laughed which made me cringe again, "You are not really that important to Master Plasmius. Do you not know that he only trapped you here to claim that baby of his?"

My head jerked at Chad, not really sure what to believe in him, and how strange to even hear about that. Why would Vlad do that? He loves me.

"It's my baby too. He only did it so I'd stay around and give him a chance at being his immortal mate." I cross my arms.

Something about Chad was off, but I _refused_ to listen to that.

"No, it's your mother's baby. Do you truly believe he really loves you?"

"Yes he does! Aren't you supposed to be a quiet butler or something!" I was getting really ticked off lately from Chad now.

Chad disagree otherwise, "Stereotypes of butlers. Secondly, he raped your mother because he loves her more than anyone else, even than you. He chose to act like this because he doesn't want to be pulled away from his baby. The egg creation with your DNA alone is a fake, something that is made in your delusional head to believe it otherwise."

It felt like my heart broke in two or million pieces. Maybe Chad could be right…what if Vlad was only playing me around? Making me thinks these things this way? Vlad didn't even kiss me first, instead I was the one to do it, and…and…could it be that the date was merely meaningless to him? That he was only making sure I was having fun and enjoy my time while I could?

"No-no! I know Vlad wouldn't lie about the egg creation! He kissed me for real! He only held me. He listened to me! You-you're only lying! Yeah!"

Chad shook his head, "Hm! Fine, I can tell you this that he's acting these out to you. He's only getting your mother and the baby. Once the baby would be born, he would find you useless."

His red eyes stared at me, shiver ran up in my spine, and wished to shield out all of Chad's words. No…Vlad wouldn't act this out. The feelings are real as it can be.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my son and my Vlad like that!" I glared, "I'm complaining to Vlad about this!"

Chad chuckle peacefully, "I'd like to see you try. Oh, you tell him and he will not believe you. I am his favorite butler and I'd hate to see him to try to replace me."

My cheeks drew away the blood and hearing the word, _favorite_, it hurts to hear that. So far, I didn't want to hurt or break Vlad at all. He's been going through so much. Has Vlad say anything about I'm his most favorite or something? No, so far it's been the same thing over and over with his love for me. Could it be that's why I couldn't strike up a nerve to say it back?

"Ah, you don't like to take away something Vlad dearly cares and so precious about." He chuckled.

Chad was really good at saying the right words. I didn't want to believe it, but it sounded so right. Vlad would mention about my mom from time to time. He raped her instead of _me_.

I gulped, "Why-why does he loves my mom more than me?" I clenched onto my shirt.

He shook his head as if I needed therapy, "Oh, he doesn't love you because you don't consider him as a father. That's why he placed the baby in her." He grinned very cruelly.

I wanted to walk away and he clenched onto my wrists. I tried to jerk my wrists and he wouldn't.

I grunted, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Look at my eyes," His voice had a set on power demand and he smirked, "Good boy. Now, I'm fixing up your views on your memory. You will see that," His eyes glowered brighter red of more of a neon red, "…Vlad Masters have flirted to your mother when you're around. He said many compliments about your mother and talked about her. He commented that you should have her looks. You have been hurt the way he looks at your mother. He mentioned the best date he really had with your mother and that last night date didn't compare as good as that. He bought things for your mother and that made her only happy and left you miserable. Your mother has been flirting back to him right in front of you." His red neon eyes flickered back normal red.

I felt like those memories did happen. It was all there and I witnessed it. The way I viewed Vlad was exactly what he said. Chad released me and I started to head down at the floor as I moped along. I mumbled to myself.

"He doesn't love me? Why am I ever good enough?" I whimpered softly, "…and that baby? Is it even really mine at all?"

I felt the need to cry simply to get it off my chest. The memory was there all this time and I joined into the living room alone. I curled up at the couch's arm and rest my chin on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Soooo sorry for the long wait, I have been so addicted on so many other stories here. -.-; Anyway, this has been worked on today and finally getting somewhere! I was sorta on a writer's block. Oh, to comment little of Chad (the butler), his power is "Memory Manipulator". Anyway, I'll shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been about a couple hours. I haven't removed myself from the couch and I just stared at the fireplace. How everything was so dark inside of it, so dirty, and probably very cold too. It's like no one bothered to use it last night or at all for the past few days. The fireplace has becomes useless now. Was that I ever be to him?<p>

There's several footsteps coming into the room, but I didn't care to see who it was coming. They were all so happy and curious about something. I don't know what it was, but they surely seem to be eager to hear it. Jazz and Sam so far sat down on the couch in this living room with much enjoyment to their attention. I managed to pretend like I didn't discover Vlad's flirting and that mom was the only person he wanted. I couldn't let him find out that I was this miserable…

Sam curled up on the couch and sitting up right with her usual smile. Jazz sat down next to me and patting my shoulder to show her love to me. For me, it was needed for comfort. I want Vlad to give me that…why must he love my mom? It's no fair!

"So, tell us, how was your date, Danny?" Jazz wondered.

I began to tell them, disguising my true emotion, and they hardly even noticed at all. Why did it feel so heart aching? Was it because Vlad loves my mom more than me? Will I ever be enough for him? I told them and they were pleased to hear how wonderful it went out. They adored about Vlad getting me a stuffed bear toy and that I named it Lily. Tucker joined in after hearing about the bear and sat down next to Jazz.

"Hey, where's Vlad? I never had seen his arms off you, man." Tucker looked around.

I sighed, "He went to work." Oh, god I miss him! Why can't he just love me better than mom?

Tucker nodded, "Ah, right, billionaire got to work if they want their money."

None of us really laughed, but accepted his jokes. Mom soothes her stomach, but I wasn't too sure if she was uncomfortable or just one of those pregnancies. Why couldn't it be me? I could be more important to Vlad. I started to realize she's freezing. Dammit, why did Vlad have to leave her cold? The baby is drawing more of my energy more and more now, ugh…how long will he be at work for? There's no way I could handle this for more than a few hours.

"Mom, are you cold?"

Mom sighed, "I'm fine, sweetie. What about you?"

I thought I shield my emotion, but she knows something. I shrugged and hoping she'd play along. Mom shoo'ed the others to leave and insisted that they should go have breakfast. They couldn't make her upset or furious or Vlad would flip if she has a miscarriage because of those two things. The team got up and walked off to the dining room. We were completely alone here and I had no idea what to expect from mom. She soothed my hand and patted down a couple of times.

"Danny, sweetie, what's wrong? Your baby is worried and I'm worried now."

I gulped, "It's nothing. I was a little hurt by one of the butlers here."

"Well, what did the butler say? You do realize they're ghosts, right?"

Mom always made sure it was that much obvious, but the ghost said was obvious. Vlad didn't love me…he loved mom.

"I know. Hm, something that just hurts me personally and he insisted that I was being used by Vlad."

Mom nodded, "Sweetie, I know Vlad and he won't throw something away that easily or give up to someone he truly loves. I can tell you it took him twenty years to get over that and he loves you. If he didn't have feelings for you, this wouldn't happen."

The way she said things felt so easy, but why couldn't I get over it? I wanted to believe her, but the pictures in my head repeated. Instead, I nodded and managed a smile. She patted my leg and I met up her eyes.

"Talk to Vlad about his butler issue. I'm sure he'll do anything to keep you happy. I should know." She insisted.

Talk to Vlad? I didn't want to even hurt him and let him throw away his favorite butler. It scared the thoughts out of me, but mom doesn't know. She ended up hugging me and then, we broke apart to go eat breakfast. Everyone was there…wondering what was going on, but they never asked a thing. I kept my promise to actually eat something besides fudge and wallowed in my thoughts.

-Maddie's Point of View-

Something was very, very wrong. It was like a stronger sense more than I could have ever imagined. I suppose it's more of a major side effect when it comes to carrying an ectoplasm fetus and gained in more field than I expected. It wasn't anything similar to have this ectoplasm pregnancy to human pregnancy. I can truly value to outweigh and benefits between the two. In fact, if my dear son or my old friend or both, were in the room, I would not feel nausea. Vlad has created the bedroom to be more strong balance.

When I sensed something was very wrong, it always had to be Danny. When he told me about Vlad's butler, I was rather shocked how ghosts tend to affect him more. It made me wonder which butlers has gotten my sweet boy so depressed like this. I hated to see him so down in this like of matter.

He was eating fudge and bagels in between, yet, we're both eating fudge. It was a strong craving on this little one. I knew this little fetus adores anything sweet tooth or a possible like my husband's addiction to fudge.

No, I had to focus on my son. Danny rarely speaks much of help unless he feels he has no choice. I was rather interested and curious to his being of half ghost as much as Vlad. Perhaps I should not get too much with Vlad; maybe the butler assumed due to conversations has always built up. The process for Danny to trust Vlad to love him right would be wise thing to do.

Even so, last night would be something else as well. It has seemed to be that he actually recalls the stationary rape like it was yesterday and Vlad had helped him. However, the bathroom still affects him greatly and as if right now, he hasn't come to bathroom phobia. It has amazed me for the past nine years to gain those memories back and it has never been easy. Even for Jasmine, but now I wondered how she handled it if he's half ghost. With his tantrum temper, his powers were bound to be triggered. It leaved no wonder why Jasmine would insist on helping her brother and that neither of Jack or I help at all since she was progressing well.

Wait, why was I thinking of that? I needed to solve the butler problem for Danny. I have noticed all butlers were ghosts, so it can be taken into the possibility that they may have used their powers on him. The question would be what kind of power?

This would be something to run by Vlad to mention, but after that, I would have to distance myself from Vlad so Danny does not see he's being used. Rather of being loved by Vlad and how the man did much to love him well. Perhaps the trip to Europe would lighten things up for him and a greater sense thing would work out for the best for the two. It won't be for long to attend to such an outstanding country. Just two more days and we'd be having a personal vacation. The girls and Tucker had to go back home to work on other things they needed to focus on like school and home –

Here I was, my mind could not keep a simple focus. I believe this pregnancy has another affect as well. I might as well run this by for Frostbite. He's such an interesting ghost and much more solid than others I have seen, besides Vlad and Danny. He even has ghosts with similar powers and yet, they all have their own race more than ghosts. Plus, their medical standard was more useful and helpful for either ghosts or humans.

See? It's one thought after another and I cannot help it. It was going to be a long day, but I was able to observe my son while he'd concentrate on his problems.

Before dinner hour, I managed to convince Danny to show me the new born kittens with the mother in his room. He wasn't in the mood to do much of anything besides having fudge for snack. I knew there must be a connection for the baby and my son somewhere around that point. We sat down and cared for the kittens with joy and love. They were definitely soft and resemble much to their mother's fur. Clearly, the name fits the mother cat perfectly and saw why Vlad chose Madeline for her. Danny told me the names as he pointed out to each ones.

"This one is Madison, his is Wilson, hers is April, and his is Max." He struggled a smile as he already named them.

I smiled back, "They're adorable, Danny." My fingers soothed the little Max.

Danny has my tastes of interests of the names. Simple names and nothing more, I can remember how Jack would want a name like Felix or James or Jameson. I never really got fixated at those names, but he allowed me to pick a name for our son. He had great tastes in girls' names, but he never approved simple names for a girl. That's his major fit over for anything besides ghosts.

"Ah, there you two lovely Fentons are, I was wondering where you both may be." The man has returned home.

My head turned and saw Vlad opened his arms for my son. Danny froze, stared at the little ones, and hid his sadness. Quickly, he smiled as soon as Vlad's arms curled around my son. To me, I was easily to sense he was hurt for some reason. I had no clue why or what made him so upset or disappointed. Vlad hardly noticed his feelings, but he cradled him in comfort. It was like seeing a fit puzzle for the two couple. Vlad placed a kiss on my son's cheek and he would blushed shyly about it.

"So anything exciting for the both of you today?" Vlad wondered.

Danny shook his head, "Not really. Everyone found out about our date and mom and I came here for the cat and the kittens."

Vlad chuckled turned into hum, "Sounds something went on with the kittens. Did your mother find out the names?"

Danny nodded, "Oh yeah,"

Danny was so happy to talk to Vlad, but I knew he missed his boyfriend more than anything in the world. I knew that feeling too well. I stood up as I finished petting the little newborn and looked over at Vlad with a simple concern.

"Vlad, do you mind we talk in my room? There's something I need to discuss about." I insisted.

Vlad looked over at me with an understandable decision of mine, but then again, the man probably agrees to keep the baby safe or something. Danny frowned immediately as if he thought he's being cheated on or something. I wouldn't dream of hurting my own son with his boyfriend alone.

"Sure, Maddie." He turned his attention to Danny.

Danny immediately covered his sadness to happiness as if it was nothing or a pretend.

"I'll be right back, Daniel. I hope you're in a mood for pizza tonight because we'll be going out for a change, everyone can come." Vlad said.

I never understood why Vlad called Danny that way, but I guess he's much like Jack, a higher name or a mature one. Danny nodded anyway to what Vlad has said and Vlad gave him one more cheek kiss before letting him out of his arms. Danny bent down to play with the kittens and care for them. Vlad didn't leave his eyes off of Danny until we left the room and joined into my room. This room was secured purpose against all harmful ghosts, but only allowing Vlad and Danny to join in here. Of course, Danny hasn't come into this one yet, but it might take some time or progress. Once the door was closed by Vlad, he looked at me with full of questions why I must disrupt their moments and all.

"What is it, Maddie? Are you feeling alright with the pregnancy? Did something happen when you were doing something?" He was too far into about the baby as I was sure of.

My head shook, "This isn't about me, Vlad. Danny has been acting very strangely all day today and he was pretending to be happy whenever you're in the room or with him." I pointed out.

Vlad blinked three times, which meant he was confused. I did have trouble finding out that Danny's issue, but Danny hasn't told me a complete story to set in what has gone on. Danny didn't even say a thing about the butler right away or did he forget?

"Maddie, are you sure it's not the fact he misses me?" He folded his arms behind him, typical.

My head shook, "No, I can sense it with your baby. I spoke to him about it later morning and he said something about the butler hurts him and that you are using him. I tried to tell him that you'll do anything to keep him happy, but I don't think it's enough."

Vlad turned worried, "My butler abused Daniel's emotions? Did you tell you which ones?" He made things so…petrifying in his tone of voice.

Somehow, I can recall the night he raped me, but he did warned me. That tone of vicious voice has scared me to death. Danny said he will not touch me or we'd leave here. Vlad understood that enough if he wanted Danny more than anything. My head shook to avoid thinking about it and answering his questions.

"I do not have much of a clue, Vlad and he didn't say the names either. All I can think of is that ghost did something to him with their power. I can't figure it out. When I asked to talk to you alone, Danny looked at me as if he's jealous or hurt. But once you're focusing on him, he's suddenly happy." I pointed out.

Vlad hummed, "I can only think of a few butlers here, but why on earth did they cross the line of messing my Daniel?" Vlad shook his head furiously, "They will not get away with it!" He huffed.

I could see the protectiveness inside of Vlad and how he wants the best for everything to Danny. To me, it was the sweetest thing…as long he doesn't gets vicious tone around me.

"You may have better luck to find out who it was with Danny, Vlad." I stated, "You may want to get back with him before he's more miserable. The baby feels upset."

Vlad nodded, "Oh, I intends to do so and that ghost will regret meeting Daniel at all." He hissed.

Memories flinched at me when he hissed and I accidently scratched and pierced his skin with my long nails. Vlad dashed out of the room and met up with my son. I stayed here, uncertain what may happen, and I helped myself onto my bed. My head blended with the pillow of such softness, yet stable.

"_Maddie," He whispered and repeated my names some more._

_I gasped and woke myself to reality. My eyes lurked around the room and found someone standing in the dark shadow of the room. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I demanded._

_He tsk'ed at me several times, shook his head, and revealed into the moonlight's spot. My heart skipped a beat several time. Vlad? His eyes has frighten me, there wasn't any love like he used to give me, and he changed. Vlad was up to something, but what?_

_Vlad lifted something up, a container of something, and my eyes directed at the thing he held. He smiled so peacefully, yet, made me curious so many times._

"_I need your help, Maddie. Of course, you'll be needed through the whole thing, and something to prove for someone." He had to be careful about what he has said, but why?_

_I blinked and sat up, "Vlad, couldn't have you waited until morning?"_

_Vlad frowned, "That will stall my plans for him. Maddie, there are some things aren't always what it seems."_

_I wanted to question him, but his hands were working on the container. Then, he placed it down towards me where my vagina was. It felt cold, even inside of me, and there wasn't much to see. Then, my hand slapped his face and his eyes glared as if he could kill me instantly. I did it again, only scratched his face and he hissed. He threw the container away and pinned me down. I struggled to fight against him, but his strength was ten times stronger than I have ever imagine. My cheeks turned hot and breathing became difficult. _

_Every turn and twist, Vlad ruined my nightwear and he wasn't wearing clothes anymore. I whimpered, couldn't dare to scream, and knowing I'd be weak to Vlad. No…he fucked me up hundreds of time and how much I wanted to hurt him back so he could stop, but he acted like the slap or scratch were nothing to him. _

_His grips turned harder on me, but I couldn't scream for my life. What if I scare my son? I couldn't. The mess was all over the places. The blanket and pillow shredded up and turned into pillow feathered room. Vlad slick smirked of his achievement has planned perfectly for his purpose, but what purpose did this serve him?_

"_Maddie, scream if you wish. Everything will clear up in a matter of time, I promise and I apologize for doing this." Vlad has offered some innocent side._

_My eyes widened open, cold tears slipped out of me, and he thrust into me like he pleases. So, I decided to anyway. Every hit he got, I scream more and more. I felt so isolated and confused. I wanted the end of this and no choice in this either._

_The brightness appeared into the room through the hallway and felt Vlad jerked off. I gasped and cried in shame. Instead, the raven hair boy was more furious at the man more than anything. As if he can play the hero and that Vlad was his archenemy, but none of this has made sense to me._

I was hugging myself when the memory revives so much and how much horrid that has put me through. Now, I understood. Vlad had a plan to get Danny to love him and accept him as a mate. The child would be a proof of their love, but it's been less than a month hardly. To me, I hoped Vlad can solve Danny's issue because it didn't feel right when a butler did this to him. It was not right, but there's more to it in the story than I expected it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Thank you! 8D I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I'm juggling so many ideas at once! <strong>

**Oh, the Point of Views can be changed once a while, if it helps me getting the story going. I hope I get Maddie's point of view different and sorry for a little depressing scene. I feel that Danny doesn't realize much of impact for his mom has been holding up. So, in a way, I may end up changing point of views from time to time if I feel it's best. Okay, see you guys when I get the next chapter coming out! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if you have waited, but I was little stuck on it and finally got this going a little. I'm not sure if there's going to be a next chapter due to lack of motivation. So, just enjoy what I can give or whenever I can write this out.**

Deep inside of me, I felt crying and useless. The newborn kittens were sleeping with their mother cat and I was watching them sleep in a bundle. Every second in the back of my mind, I _knew_ what was going on with Vlad and my mom. They had to be kissing…it ached my heart and turned around even more.

Passion burned up so much inside me, I wanted Vlad all to myself, and-and-and that they don't spend time together _ever_.

The door softly closed and I hurried to see who it was. He was in the room and I brighten up my smile to see his sudden return. For now, I wanted to pretend while I have him for now. His smile was pleasing to see and he cuddled up from behind. His soft burning lips pressed up against my bare neck and caused me to giggle at great comfort. His heavy breath created me to melt into his arms.

"I love you, Daniel," He whispered.

I felt warm with him and how has comforting he has come to be, but the heart staked from cheated on. He lifted me up and carried me over to our bed.

"Whoa!" I clung onto him, even though that was pretty stupid.

Vlad had me resting against his chest and held me tightly. His lips tickled me on my neck and I giggled my head off.

"Are you feeling better, Daniel?" He settled down and hugged me really good.

I mentally jerked my attention and realized mom told him…while cheating on me. I shrugged it off and kept faking my smile.

"That you're now home? Yeah!" I chuckled.

His chin rested on my shoulder, "No, a butler hurting you and using to you."

I froze up, not really sure much of what to say, and Vlad soothed my arms.

"Daniel, you're not yourself and I don't like it. Has someone said something that bothered you?" He looked up at me, "I will get rid of that insolent if I must, Daniel."

_"…I will get rid of you soon, Daniel. Your mother is all I want." He said._

I gulped and felt afraid. D-did he mean it? I clung onto him and Vlad jumped slightly at my reaction.

"No! I just want you, Vlad, please…the butler's words is meaningless. It's just…I miss you and I got a little worried." I was afraid to let him go.

"Daniel, I just want to remove the butler and your mother was concern about you so depress over it. I will have the best of everything for you, Daniel." Vlad sighed.

_"Daniel, I will have you removed and your mother is my only concern. I will have the best of everything!" He said._

It grew to hurt me more than ever, hearing what he said, and how much I never wanted to leave him…no matter how much he tried. Vlad didn't understand what was going on with me, but…could it be obvious?

"Daniel," He whispered, "…who was the butler? What's his name?"

"…chad?" I whispered back.

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed together. I had no idea what was going to happen and he quickly carried me somewhere out of our room.

"V-v-" I gulped, "-Vlad? Am…I-I in trouble?" I felt worried, needing to escape somehow.

He didn't stay anything else, but he kept carrying me over to wherever he planned to take me. I stayed quiet, knowing something wasn't good at all, and we entered into one of Vlad's private study room. My eyes widened up to see the butler and whimpered to hurry to bury my head into Vlad's chest.

"YOU! What have you done to my Daniel?!" Vlad snapped at his butler.

"What are you talking about, Master Vlad?" Chad asked.

For some reason, I felt like covering the man's eyes and I did. He tried to remove my hands, but I wouldn't let him!

"Don't look at him, Vlad!" I whined.

His hands held onto mine, "…why not, Daniel?"

"…something about looking at him."

"Why you little insolent brat!? You are ruining my powers!" He snarled.

I whimpered and tried to pretend Chad was Dash. He was a bully…a bully who wants his ways. Vlad didn't force my hands away for some reason.

"Chad, I will have you shredded and _you_ will not have an afterlife to look forward to. Now, undo what you have done to my Daniel. _Now_!" Vlad did not want to wait.

I heard Chad's sigh, found himself in a battle to someone who's stronger, and Vlad growled quickly within a second. I heard someone jumped back a few step. Oddly, my brain grew a little painful and damn, headache! Something was going on…memories were all made up between Vlad and my mom. What Vlad had really said no more than fifteen minutes ago. I pulled my head and opened my eyes to see where I was at this very moment. I was still covering Vlad's eyes and found myself helpless. Helpless?

That was _not_ right! My head jerked over to Chad and growled at him. I hopped off Vlad and marched up to Chad. My eyes glowed neon green at this butler and the butler was more confused to my action. He slowly stepped backward away from me, but I wouldn't let him!

"You! You made me miserable! YOU! Made. Me. Depress?! What the hell were you thinking?!" My hands glowed the ecto energy and Cryokinesis into one.

His eyes lit up at the fear he should be, I whipped my powers against him, and he flung against the wall. Chad groaned and shook his head. I was furious.

"Chad! You had no idea what you have put me through! You almost me made me wanted to…to hurt my own son!" My teeth clumped and glared at him, "You are fucking going to pay for that!"

I turned my power into electrocution and he screamed at mercy. I wouldn't stop hurting Chad at every second and how much he had won over my mind. The idea that was Vlad cheating on me? It hurts! I wouldn't stop at all, Chad's screaming did not satisfied me enough, and how much I wanted to teach his little ass off for messing around with me. Chad shook up so much, hardly moves away from where I suffered him, and felt endlessly impossible to get over it. Someone placed their hand onto my shoulder and I stopped hurting Chad. He was bleeding with green oozing from his mouth and nose. My head turned and saw Vlad who was smiling, but showing that I went far enough.

I sighed and hugged onto him as the tears almost slipped out of me. I wanted to be sure to know he loved me, but it wasn't exactly I needed to know. I clung Vlad tighter than ever, smelled his cologne scent at comfort, and his softness felt lovely.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" His large hand held the back of my head.

I nodded, "Yes…Vlad, I don't want to see or hear Chad ever again." No…I should have told him he's mine, but it didn't felt right to say it.

"Of course, Daniel. Besides, I wouldn't want a repeat from him." His lips touched my hair.

It was comforting to be in his arms, felt safe, and couldn't think of anything else before that. What Chad had done could almost destroy our son and me. It would have wrecked everything.

"Daniel, why don't you go find your mother and tell her the butler situation is taken care of?" He hummed.

I glanced up and turned to Chad. It wasn't something I wanted to deal with, but something inside refused to leave him.

"Can I stay with you, Vlad? I missed you all day and everything." I hoped I didn't push it.

He smiled, "Anything you want, Daniel. Tomorrow we will be heading out of the country and you won't have to worry a thing like this."

I matched his smile, "I'd like that."

For some reason, I didn't want to worry about being happy. I wanted to live in the moment and have him in my arms. My head turned over to a severe injured Chad who caused nothing but trouble with me.

"Chad, I suggest you go back to the ghost zone. Your service is no longer needed and if you dare to return, I'm sure Daniel would be happy to beat the crap out of you for his personal training." Vlad spoke where there were threats among him and he was not joking.

Chad grew paler and nodded instantly. Vlad waited and Chad flew out before wasting another second on his afterlife. Vlad quickly picked me up back in his arms and I gasped at his sudden action. I smirked at him and felt happier to know it was all Chad's powers. My arms slipped around his neck and enjoyed this for now. He's been into the whole carrying me or holding onto me a lot than I expected to be.

"Glad to see you're yourself again, Daniel," Vlad smiled.

I huffed, "No kidding! I nearly thought you were actually cheating on me with my mom, ugh! Chad's power really works around." My head shook.

He chuckled, "I loved how aggressive you were at him. I'm surprised _he_ dared to mess with you."

I felt super cold or burned on my cheeks when he says that. He got us back into our room and he set me down on our bed. He snuggled up with me and I wasn't daring to let him go right now.

"…V-vlad?" I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me, "Yes, Daniel?"

"Is the trip to Europe tomorrow?"

He held me closer, "Yes, and I already covered your passport and your mother's."

I bit my lips, "Well, I know this might sound crazy and all, is it okay we date a lot over there?"

He chuckled, "Of course, anywhere anytime in Europe. I planned that we can see the whole country."

I gasped, "Damn! How long are we staying there for?"

Vlad debated his head, "About one month, is that long enough?"

My head shook, "No, it's perfect. And the ghosts?"

"Skulker will threaten them and if they come, they will face me."

I relaxed into Vlad's arms, just knowing that he's doing so much for me, and even my mom. Even I have known him for almost three years, it's crazy to see where I have grown up to be, and hated to keep seeing him as a bad guy. Vlad didn't like to do simple things like kidnap me into a date and all, but that's just the thing. He's the man to cross overboard on the line to make sure I wouldn't just take up what he has to do.

Sure, I felt bad for mom for raped and it wasn't right. Vlad knew how pissed off I got and he won't cross _this_ line if he wants me desperately. I took a deep breath and felt there was a serious talk.

"Vlad…I've been thinking quite a lot and there's one thing that bothers me." I sighed.

Vlad met my eyes, "What is it, Daniel?"

"My mom," I looked up at his eyes, "You raped her and it wasn't right or fair." I clung onto his arms to snuggle up some more.

Vlad nodded gently, "I suppose I have made my mistake and went the wrong direction."

"Yes, you made a huge damn mistake and I think she's just hiding her fears around you."

Vlad heard me out, but I couldn't exactly imagine what mom was going through. When I literally thought Vlad and mom were cheating on me, I broke down in total depression and hardly moved.

"You're right, but what can I do, Daniel?" Vlad wondered.

I gulped, "I want you to talk to her and make her feel safe again. I don't know, let her battle you or something. Hurt you for a short while."

Vlad was stunned, "I'm surprised you want me to be hurt by your own mother."

I glared, "I'm surprised you raped her while I was patrolling!" I huffed.

Vlad couldn't argue on that and squeezed me in his arms.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to earn my forgiveness. For now, let's sleep since it has been a long day." He kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "Okay, but you've got to apologize as you mean it." I pouted, "Do we need to go to sleep now?"

Vlad gave me serious look, "Daniel, we will have a long trip of flight tomorrow and I know how full of energy you are, but sleep is important. Lastly, I will give your mother anything to make herself again."

I sighed to give in, "Fine, we'll sleep and I better hope so."

Vlad and I slid down on our bed, getting comfortable with the sheets, and his soft lips placed twice on my forehead.

"Good night, Daniel." Vlad whispered.

I closed my eyes, just knowing Vlad belongs to me, and no one else. I was a bit excited to our Europe dating trip and I have no idea what he's planning on. For my sake, I hope mom feels better or at least move on from the rape.


End file.
